KP in Forget me not
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do? Kim VS. Ron! Curious? read on then!
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia!

**Forget me not!**

Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 1: Amnesia!**

Kim glides onto the roof of the latest lair without any problems and she smiles as she thinks, "Another perfect landing…" She then turns and watches as Ron somehow lands on the roof, tumbling and ending looking like he was in a cocoon.

Kim sighs and says, "Ron, how do you do this?"

Ron struggles and says, "It isn't my fault! I got a crosswind and I lost control!"

Kim pulls out her laser lipstick, slicing the parachute cleanly off her boyfriend before she kneels and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. She says, "There, feel better? Now lets go in and bust the bad guy."

Ron smiles and says, "Right behind you KP!"

Kim and Ron enter through the ventilation shaft like always and crawl through it before they spot Dr. Drakken ranting to Shego.

The two of them drop through and Kim says, "Hello Drakken. Do you have any Strike Force One Rayguns?"

Drakken turns and laughs, holding the raygun in his hand before he shouts, "Kim Possible and the buffoon! You two won't stop me this time!"

Ron points at Drakken and says, "Hey! You know my name! Come on and say it!"

Drakken grumbles and says, "Fine! Stoppable! Happy?"

Ron crosses his arms in front of him with a smile as he says, "Yes, ah Thank you!"

Shego says, "Can we get ON with this already?"

Drakken blinks and says, "Ah! You're quite right Shego!" He aims the raygun and starts to fire at Kim!"

Kim pushes Ron as she shouts, "Ron! Look out!" before she dives to the side herself.

Kim continues to avoid more shots from the raygun before Shego starts to send some plasma shots Kim's way in an effort to help Drakken.

Ron says, "Rufus! We're on!"

Rufus comes out of the pocket and chirrs angrily before rushing forward to bite Shego on her foot!

Shego yells and waves her foot wildly in the air, trying to shake off Rufus. She shouts, "Let go you hairless freak!" which only causes Rufus to bite down even more.

Ron sees that Kim pauses to catch her breath he shouts, "Look out Kim!" He tackles Drakken just in time to save Kim but the raygun accidentally manages to strike Ron!

Ron cries out as the red ray makes the eyes of Ron glow bright red for a few moments before he stops and says, "Ooohhh… where am I? Who am I?"

Shego blasts Rufus off her foot and as Kim cries out in worry for her boyfriend, "Ron! Are you ok?"

Drakken says to Ron, "You don't really remember anything do you?"

Ron says blankly, "Remember what? Who are you? Can you tell me who I am?"

Drakken grins and thinks, "Ah-ha! A new plan! This is just perfect!"

Drakken helps Ron up and says, "Come! We must escape! Shego!"

Shego says, "On it!" and presses a button on a remote that allows a flying craft to zoom in quickly.

Kim's eyes go wide and she runs quickly, wishing that she had her battlesuit with her instead of having it being upgraded by Wade. She shouts, "Come back with Ron!"

Shego fires a series of plasma blasts as Drakken helps Ron onto the ride. She says, "Not this time _princess_! This time you'll have to make do without your boyfriend!" She laughs as she does a high backflip and lands into the flying craft before they whoosh away, leaving Kim and Rufus standing all by themselves, totally speechless and alone.

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, I hope you like the beginning of this story. Oh, fyi... I've caught a cold so I'll be sick in bed for a little while and bored out of my mind. Please let me know if you think I should continue this one or not. Oh, and did I make the chars more in character or what? All thoughts, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome as a nice cup of hot mint tea would be about now. 


	2. Chapter 2: Where are you Ron?

**Forget me not!**

Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 2: Where are you Ron?**

Kim continues to look up the way Drakken had escaped with tears in her eyes as she thinks, "Ron… " very sadly.

Rufus dives into Kim's pocket and pulls out the Kimmunicator, squeaking for her attention.

Kim looks down and once she spots the Kimmunicator, she grabs it quickly as she says, "Thank you Rufus!"

Kim activates the Kimmunicator and the instant Wade's face appears, she blurts out, "Wade! Ron's been kidnapped by Drakken!"

Wade frowns as he thinks, "Not good!" He says, "I'm on it Kim!" He starts to type rapidly before he says, "No good Kim. Drakken's activated his jamming systems and I can't locate Ron."

Kim clutches at the Kimmunicator with tears down her cheeks before she pulls it close and whispers, "Oh no… Not my Ron…"

The Kimmunicator's sensitive microphone picks up the soft whisper and makes Wade very determined to find Ron.

Wade says, "I'll get on to finding Drakken's latest lair for you Kim." He pauses to look directly at her as he says with sympathy in his voice, "Don't worry Kim… we'll get Ron back."

Kim says, "I know… I'm just worried about what that ray did to Ron."

Wade's eyes grow a little wider as he says, "Ray…? You mean the one that you were sent in to retrieve?"

Kim nods and picks up the raygun, forgotten by Drakken in his haste before she says, "Yes. Do you know what it does?"

Wade gulps softly as he says, "This is bad… this is very bad!"

The hairs on the back of Kim's neck started to stand up as he said that and she almost shakes the Kimmunicator as she says, "Wade! Just what does it do!?"

Wade says, "It…makes people forget. It was developed by the military so that with one zap, soldiers would forget how to operate their guns, why they were even fighting so that they could just move on in without any bloodshed!"

Kim says, "Forget…? You mean Ron won't remember me?"

Wade nods and says, "Yes and since the raygun was only a prototype there was no way to know just for how long the effects would last." He looks down and types quickly, popping up some stuff about the raygun as he says, "In tests on animals, it not only made them forget everything to the point of being a blank slate but it also left them highly susceptible to control."

Kim feels a cold shiver as she says with realization, "You mean…"

Wade nods sadly as he says, "That's right… Drakken could have Ron end up fight you next time you see him!"

Kim cries out, "Wade! I can't fight my best friend and boyfriend! Please find him before that happens!"

Wade nods understandingly as he didn't want to see them fighting either. He says, "I'll let you know the instant I get anything."

_**(Days Later)**_

Monique says, "Kim, any word from Wade yet?"

Kim slumps in her seat at Bueno Nacho and shakes her head, "No… nothing yet and it is almost Friday."

Monique says, "That's right… Fridays are your Ron nights, aren't they?"

Kim nods and says, "Yeah, it feels… strange not to have Ron in my life. We were so tight before we hooked up and then afterwards…"

Monique nods just once before she says, "After the prom, it took it to a whole new level of closeness for the two of you didn't it?"

Kim straightens up as if jolted and says, "How…How did you know Monique?"

Monique slowly smiles as she says, "Girl, anyone watching the two of you could see that you've gotten more closer than before. It is like you've totally lowered all your barriers now instead of what you were like before the big hookup."

Kim raises an eyebrow as she leans forward and says, "What are you talking about Monique?"

Monique grins as she says, "Girl, are you kidding me? You still don't see it? Oh, this is too rich!"

Kim looks at Monique and says with a strongly hinting voice, "Monique…" telling her that she wasn't in the mood for games.

Monique says, "Ok! Ok! It is just that before you two hooked up at the prom, you were as close or closer than most guys and girls at the school. You two made a cuter couple than half the couples at the school without actually BEING a couple!" She brings her hands up in the air as if to ward off Kim's next question before she says, "I know! I know! You two were just friends but I could tell you were just waiting for the boy to make his first move."

Kim blushes as she says, "Was it really that obvious?"

Monique nods, "To those who thought you made a cute couple before the fact, then yes. In fact, we were all rooting for you."

Kim narrows her eyes in a conspiring look before she says, "Tell me, just who were the 'we' people that were rooting for us to hook up?"

Monique suddenly gets nervous but under Kim's look she soon caves in and says, "Felix and I… your parents…" She is stopped when Kim says in a shocked voice, "My parents??"

Monique says, "You weren't aware? I would have thought you knew that at least your mother was hoping for the two of you to become a couple."

Kim slaps her head with the palm of her hand and says, "No! I never suspected a thing! But now it all makes sense!"

Monique says, "What does?"

Kim says, "All the conversations my Mom and I've had about Ron… the way my Dad never seemed to have problems talking about Ron but avoided any other times I wanted to talk about any other boy I was having problems with!"

Monique says, "I get the part with your mother, but what do you mean about the rest?"

Kim says, "Whenever I had boy problems in the past, unless it was Ron, he would divert me to Mom by calling her or sending me to her. He always seemed so scared or nervous about even trying to _talk_ about other boys I just figured he was afraid he'd give bad advice but now it seems like he was afraid he would say something that would make it sound like he was rooting for Ron!"

Monique mulls this over for a few moments before she says, "I guess you're right. That does make sense in its own way."

Kim grrrrr's for a few moments and then says, "I can't believe it! My own parents supporting me and Ron behind my back!"

Monique smiles as she says in a joking voice, "Oh yeah… you had it real rough girl. You had two loving parents who actually _approved_ of the boy before you went out with him!"

Kim blinks at Monique's words before the two girls start laughing together. After a few minutes they stop laughing and Kim says, "You know… you're right Monique. It doesn't matter how it happened. They never tried to influence me or Ron and when we did become a couple, they actually seemed more happier than I had ever seen them with any of my past dates or boyfriends."

Monique nods and MMmmhmm's before she says, "Yeah, it is always good to have happy parents. You've got it going good girl."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Monique… I feel better now. I appreciate it."

Monique grins and says, "Hey, what are friends for?"

Bonnie walks up and says, "Hey Kim, I don't see you loser boyfriend around. Did you lose him to the carnival or something?"

Monique growls, "Oh that does it! You're going down girl!"

Bonnie frowns and says, "Whatever!"

Kim looks dangerously at Bonnie with barely held anger as she says, "Bonnie! One of my arch-foes, Dr. Drakken has kidnapped Ron and I don't know where he is!"

Bonnie takes this in before she says, "Sorry to hear that Kim. Well, I hope you can rescue him before anything happens to him."

Both Kim and Monique have to do a double take at that.

Kim says, "Wow, I didn't know you cared!"

Bonnie says, "Just because he's a loser doesn't mean I want anything bad to happen to him. I just think you can do better than him. You should really try dating more higher than him on the food chain. Trust me, it is so much better!"

Kim thinks, "Ok, now THAT sounded like the Bonnie I know! Still, at least she is showing some concern…" She says, "Get over it Bonnie. Ron and I are a couple, now and forever!"

Bonnie hmmphs and says, "Whatever, it is your loss!" and walks off.

Monique says, "Just say the word Kim… and POW, she will never see it coming!" in undisguised anger.

Kim says, "Ron wouldn't like it and besides, who cares what Bonnie thinks right?"

Monique nods as she calms down and then says, "Yeah… you're right. She's just a girl with too much hot air for her own good. One day she's going to float off to the sky like all hot air balloons do when they get full."

Kim giggles at Monique's words, she couldn't help it. She then says, "That would be funny to see."

Monique grins as she imagines it and says, "Oh yeah, I can see it now… Bonnie floating around and shouting, "Someone get me down from here!"

Both girls burst out laughing at that mental image for a couple of minutes before the Kimmunicator starts to beep.

Kim stopped laughing and whips out the Kimmunicator so fast that to Monique it seemed as if the Kimmunicator appeared in her hands by magic.

Kim presses the button that turns on the Kimmunicator and says, "Wade, have you found Ron?"

Wade looked tired and if he'd been old enough to, Kim imagined that he would have a beard. He says, "Yeah, I found him or rather he's found us."

Kim's eyebrows notch downwards before she says, "What do you mean Wade?"

Wade looks sadly at Kim and says, "They've gotten to him Kim. He is about to commit a crime."

Kim's eyes grow wide in surprise before says, "Get me a ride, Wade. Now!"

Wade says, "I've already got you one but you won't like it."

Kim says, "Why not?" Then it hits her and she says, "It is with Global Justice isn't it? Please tell me they didn't send…"

Wade nods and says, "Yep, they sent Will Du and his jet. He was the closest one in the area."

Kim groans, as she looks skyward, "Just great" She then looks back at Wade and says, "He just better be giving me a ride and not trying to capture Ron. He'll mess any chance I have of getting Ron back then!"

Wade says, "Do you want me to see if I can get a different ride?"

Kim says, "No, how soon will agent Will Du Ugh? Get here? I want to get to Ron asap."

Wade says, "He should be by now."

Just then Will walks into Bueno Nacho and starts to head over to her as soon as he spots her.

Kim says, "Bye Monique, sorry to cut on you like this."

Monique shakes her head, "Don't you worry about it! Now you just go and bring back your boy safe and sound ok?"

Kim nods and says, "Don't you worry, I plan on it!"

Before Will could even make it to the table Kim starts to walk towards him and just as he starts to say, "Greetings Miss Possible, I…" he gets yanked by the arm without Kim saying a single word and pulls him out of Bueno Nacho before she says, "Let me get this clear right now. You get in the way of me rescuing Ron, and I **_will_** make you pay in pain. Do I make myself clear?"

Will's face doesn't change but the back of his neck begins to sweat as he thinks, "What's gotten into her? It should be just a simple rescue for a top agent such as myself."

Kim says, "I mean it agent, you do any of that "I'm a top agent, so therefore I'm better than you" crap that lets Ron slip from my fingers and I **will** hurt you. A lot!"

Will starts to sweat a little as he says, "I assure you, as a top agent, I am highly trained in rescues and martial arts. While your martial art skills are most impressive, I am certain that you would be no match for one as trained as me. Also, I am quite certain I can rescue your partner from Drakken if the files are correct."

Kim grabs Will Du and flings him in a judo throw onto the plane. She climbs on board as she looks down at Will and says, "No one is going to stop me from getting Ron back. Got that!"

Will Du painfully says, "Got it…" before he gets up and moves to the cockpit.

Kim sits in the co-pilot's seat and says, "Let's go get Ron back!" The anger in her eyes telling Will that he shouldn't speak to her if he valued his health.

Will starts up the aircraft and within minutes they are rushing off at near hypersonic speeds towards Las Vegas.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For all you Monique fans, I was wondering what did you think about how I portrayed her in this chapter? What did you think of how I did Bonnie? What did you think about Will Du? As for Kim... I know she got a LITTLE scary at the end but hey, that's her Ron that Drakken and Shego are messing with! What will happen next? Any guesses?  
As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, help, magical potions, and more are always welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3: The New Ron?

**Forget me not!**

Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 3: The New Ron?**

_**(Las Vegas)**_

Kim and Will Du land in the city of Las Vegas just as a high-class jewelry store is rocked by an explosion.

Kim says in a low voice, "Ron!" and without hesitating, she begins to run towards the store while people were screaming and running the opposite direction. She didn't even bother to look to see if Will was following her or not, as she didn't care because she wanted to rescue Ron. She didn't want to imprison Ron like she guessed that Will would do if he caught him.

Kim enters through the hole that had been created in the side and gasps at the sight before her! She sees Drakken gloating about getting a large diamond for another one of his laser-based plans while Shego eyed a diamond necklace in her hand. The most disturbing sight was the way Ron looked that gave her flashbacks of the whole Zorpox incident, minus the blue skin this time.

Ron laughs evilly, a sound that still sounded wrong-sick to Kim's ears before he says, "This plan rocks Dr. D! Now we have enough diamonds to do your plan in style!"

Kim cries out, "Ron!" with her heart in pain even though she knew it wasn't his fault. It was Drakken's fault for doing this to him.

Ron turns at the sound of his name and shouts, "Kim Possible! My arch-nemesis! I should have expected you would come to stop me!"

Kim turns to Drakken and shouts, "What did you tell Ron? What did you do to him?"

Drakken laughs and says, "Let us see how you fair against him now! He is the perfect evil, fighting machine now!"

Shego grins evilly as she says, "It wasn't all Dr. D's idea. I helped 'restore' him to evil Kimmie."

Kim growls and shouts, "Restore him back to normal! NOW!"

Shego looks like she is pretending to think about it before she says, "Not going to happen." She then says to Ron, "Why don't you show Kimmie here the benefits of our training?"

Ron says, "Right-o girlfriend!" and then jumps towards Kim as he throws a punch at her.

Kim dodges the punch as she says to Shego without looking at her, "Girlfriend? Now that is just sick and wrong!"

Shego laughs and says, "Hey, even after zapped there were a couple of things that tried to surface. Such as him having a girlfriend, and now I've got a boyfriend who is about to kick your butt from here back to Middleton!"

Kim thinks, "So Ron IS in there somewhere… I just need to reach him." She says as she dodges a kick, "Ron! It is me! Kim Possible! We've been friends since Pre-K! We are boyfriend and girlfriend! Not you and Shego!"

Ron says, "Spare me your lies! I know that Shego is everything you've just said! She is beautiful, sexy, and an incredible fighter! Just like I knew when they started to restore my memories!"

Kim thinks, "Wait a sec… Ron thought I was beautiful, sexy, and an incredible fighter? If this moment wasn't so wrong-sick, it would be very sweet!" She says, "Ron, you've got to listen to me! That wasn't Shego you were remembering, that was me! I'm the beautiful and sexy one! I am the one who is a better fighter than Shego!"

Shego thinks, "Oh, you're going to pay for that one…" She says to Ron, "Hey Ron! Show Kim your ace card!"

Ron steps back with a wicked grin on his face as he says, "What a great idea Shego! I think I'll give you a big… kiss for that idea!"

Kim notices that Ron seems to hesitate and his face returned to a non-evil look, just for a second before it quickly returned. Her eyes grow wide as she starts to notice that Ron's messed up hair begins to flap and stand up on its end. She says, "Ron! What's happening to you?!"

Shego laughs and says, "I've taught him how to use that mystical monkey power again."

Ron grins and laughs, "This time my feisty nemesis, I shall be victorious! Ah-Boo-yahahahahaha!" He then stomps on the ground, and the ground starts to split and erupt as it makes its way towards Kim.

Kim jumps out of the way and thinks, "Now would be a good time for my battlesuit… which I didn't bring with me because I was in a rush." She starts to jump around as more and more splits in the ground appeared. She says in mid-leap, "Ron, please try to remember me! I'm your girlfriend! You never had this kind of control over your mystical monkey force before unless you were angry!"

Ron laughs and says, "What makes you think I'm not angry at how my arch-nemesis keeps avoiding my attacks?" He waves his fists in the air in his frustration before he says, "Time to get personal!"

Ron leaps forward with his foot glowing blue and Kim dodges it, letting him sail past before his foot slams into the wall and instead of cracking it like she expected. The impact of his foot makes a huge portion of the wall explode and crumble down, making it look like it buried Ron with all the dust that was stirred up.

Kim starts to run forward as she cries out, "Ron! I'm coming!" Just as she gets there she sees something glowing and barely has time to dodge the glowing fist that thrusts out of the dust cloud.

Ron says, "Darn! How did you dodge my punch? I could have sworn I had you that time!" His fist goes off for a second and since Kim was the only one who was close enough to see through the dust cloud she could see the worry that briefly flashed over his face.

Kim says, "Ron, please! Try to remember who you really are! You are Ron Stoppable! You are my best friend and my boyfriend! I don't want to fight you!" She hopes to get through to him but then just out of the corner of her eye she notices Shego's green flames coming through the now settling dust.

Kim flips backwards away from Ron just as Shego swipes where she would have been and watches as Shego frowns at her miss.

Shego says, "Quit trying to take my boyfriend, Kimmie! It'll never happen!" She then grins and moves up to kiss Ron on the cheek with her black lipstick making a mark on his white skin.

Kim's eyes narrow in her anger and she says, "Shego! You know the truth! I can't believe you just did that! You just crossed a line!"

Shego laughs and says, "Whatever are you talking about? I just gave my boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. He's not your boyfriend." She grins, letting Kim know that she was enjoying this.

Kim yells, "Shego, I don't know what you and Drakken told Ron but I swear I'll get my Ron back if it's the last thing I do!"

Shego laughs and says, "Face it, he doesn't want you. Why would he when he's got **me** for a girlfriend?"

Just then Drakken shouts, "Shego! We've got what we need! Let's go!" He then summons the hovercar and gets in.

Shego grins as she says, "Come on Ron, it is time to go. We've won this round."

Ron laughs as he says, "We shall me again Kim Possible! And next time, I shall destroy you!" He then leaps with Shego into the hovercraft and as Kim cries out, "Ron! Come back!" the three villains fly away.

Will Du walks in and says, "I trust your mission was not successful?" He shakes his head as he walks up to her and says, "This is why things like this should not be handled by ama-" He never gets to finish his sentence as he gets a solid punch to the face, which sends him flying back a few feet in that instant from Kim.

Kim says, "You're wrong Will, I am the girl who can do anything and I **will** get my Ron back!"

Will presses his hand against his nose which wasn't broken but leaking a little blood and as he looks at Kim, he realizes that a line had been crossed in the sand. A line that had Kim Possible seething in anger because someone had taken Ron Stoppable away from her and then turned him against her.


	4. Chapter 4: A fury like no fury

**Forget me not!**

Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 4: A fury like no fury…**

Kim paces her room as she says to Monique on the phone, "And then Shego had the _GALL_ to kiss my boyfriend on the cheek right in front of me! I tell you Monique! The next time I see Shego, she is going down!"

Monique says, "Calm down girl, I totally understand how you're feeling! If my arch-nemesis laid a kiss on my boyfriend… (Which I am so glad at the moment to have neither of) I would want to punch her into next month too but I think you're forgetting something Kim."

Kim grumpily says, "What's that Monique?" before she sits down into her chair before the computer a bit hard.

Monique says, "Your Ron, not the one you fought with is still in there!"

Kim's face softens as she says, "You really think so Monique? I'm not just hoping for something that's lost forever, am I?"

Monique shakes her head as she says over the phone, "Uh-uh, I don't believe that any ray could completely ever erase what you two have. I think you just need to dig deeper and find a way to bring more of the boy you love back to the surface."

Kim gets up and paces the room as she says, "And just how am I supposed to do that Monique? Even the times I thought Ron was back only lasted for no longer than a second!"

Monique sighs and says, "I don't know. Use the connection you two have. If there's anything that can bring back even a person out whatever happened to him. I'd say it is the connection they share and girl, I think yours is stronger than most people. You've just got to find a way to use it."

Kim plops into her chair once again as she says, "But Monique, unless I can get Drakken and Shego to fight me in Bueno Nacho, I don't think there's anything I can do!"

Monique says, "Well girl, I'm all out of ideas. Why not try talking to Wade?"

Kim sighs as she says, "Wade's busy researching for ways to reverse the ray and turn Ron back. I don't know who else to turn to Monique!"

Monique says, "There's always your parents. Maybe they will have an idea?"

Kim rolls her eyes as she says, "Sure… they'll know how to restore Ron after he's been zapped with an amnesia ray."

Monique frowns as she says in a firm voice, "Aren't you the one with a mother who's a big brain surgeon? If there's anyone who knows how a brain works, I would say it would be her!"

Kim is stunned in silence as she thinks, "Why… Why didn't I think of that?" She says, "Thanks Monique! I'll go talk to her right now!" She quickly hangs up without saying anything further and runs down to find her mother.

Monique shakes her head as she presses the "End" button on her phone and places it back into the receiver before she says, "Sometimes I wonder about that girl…" Still, she had to admit that if something like that had happened to her, if she would have been anywhere nearly as calm as Kim at the moment.

Monique walks into her bedroom and walks over to a bookshelf where she had picks up a blue photo album. The album was decorated with stickers from before she had moved to Middleton.

She carries it over to her bed where she lays down on it and opens the blue album up to show pictures of her friends that she had back in her hometown. She starts to flip through more of the pages, pausing to reflect upon memories with those friends before she stops at the 12th page because it held a picture of her own childhood friend.

Monique stares at the picture and thinks, "I know exactly how Kim feels. My best friend that I had all my life was taken away from me too." She feels her eyes tear up and it isn't long before a tear, which is quickly followed by another, hits the water-resistant holder for the picture.

Monique brings her hand up to wipe at her eyes as she says, "This is silly of me… crying over things beyond my control, and after so long already." She softly says, "Why did it have to happen to Kim too…?"

She closes the photo album and pulls the pillow down to where she was before she begins to cry into it, as she didn't want her mother wouldn't hear her crying.

_(Meanwhile)_

Kim says, "Mom! I need to talk to you!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Can it wait? I have to go pick up the boys from practice."

Kim says, "It is important! It has to do with Ron!"

Mrs. Possible stops moving at the moment that she hears that it had to do with Ron. She turns and says, "What is it Kimberly? What can I do to help?" Her voice was tinged with concern, as she knew that Ron meant everything to her daughter, even if Kim didn't know herself yet.

Kim says, "You know that Ron's got amnesia and that Drakken kidnapped him right?"

Mrs. Possible nods and says, "Yes, has something happened?"

Kim growls suddenly, surprising her mother as she says, "Oh, you bet something's happened!" She stomps her foot before she says, "Drakken and Shego have turned Ron evil!"

Mrs. Possible widens her eyes as she thinks, "Oh my… no wonder she is so mad!"

Kim says, "And to top it off, Shego has claimed Ron as _her_ boyfriend! She even went so far as to kiss him on the cheek!" She brings up a fist that she shakes in her anger, "When I see Shego, I am going to teach her a thing or two about messing with another girl's boyfriend!"

Mrs. Possible could tell Kim was angrier than she'd ever been before! She walks up to her daughter and says, "Calm down honey. You know that she was only doing it to rile you."

Kim growls, "Oh, I'm **more** than riled Mom! I am downright angry! How dare she treat my Ron like that!"

Mrs. Possible thinks, "She went from 'my boyfriend' to 'my Ron' so quickly. I wonder if she realizes it?" She says, "Where is Ron now? Were you able to get him back?"

Kim's mood suddenly shifts and she says, "N…No… in fact, they had Ron fight me!" She looks down sadly as she then says, "He really tried to hurt me too…"

Mrs. Possible can sense that her daughter needs her and wraps her arms around Kim as she says, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Kim shakes her head before she says, "Not physically… even though he came close." It was obvious to her mother though that she had been hurt in another way.

Mrs. Possible runs her hand over Kim's head as she says in a soothing voice known only to mothers, "But he didn't Kimmie, and that's the important thing. I am sure that the Ron you know and love is still inside and that he would never willingly hurt you."

Kim looks up at her mother with tear-filled eyes as she says, "That's what Monique said too… Do you really think I have a chance to get Ron back? What if the ray really erased him and he's gone forever?"

Mrs. Possible shakes her head before she says, "Now if there is one thing that I know, and that is the brain. Your Ron is still in there, and I bet he's fighting hard to surface. You just need to poke enough holes in this evil Ron so that the Ron you love will surface."

Kim rubs at her tear-filled eyes before she says, "You're sure? I couldn't deal if I'd lost Ron for good." She looks away in thought as she says, "Still, there were times in our fight that seemed like my Ron was in there."

Mrs. Possible softly says, "Trust in your instincts Kim. I believe that they will lead you safely to Ron, just as they have always kept you safe in your life."

Kim doesn't understand but she says, "Ok Mom… but I hope it will be enough to bring back my Ron…"

Mrs. Possible says, "I believe it will be… just have faith in yourself."

Kim says, "I guess I just have to believe this falls under the "I can do anything" right Mom?"

Mrs. Possible smiles softly at Kim and nods, "Yes sweetie." She looks at her watch and says, "I really must go and pick up the boys now or there will be trouble. Will you be ok until I get back?"

Kim nods and says, "Yeah, go on and pick up the tweebs. I'll be ok." She even makes a shoo-shoo motion with one hand to get her point across.

Mrs. Possible could tell Kim was being strong for family's sake but she trusted Kim to be ok until she got back. She made a mental note to herself to have another, longer heart-to-heart talk with Kim when she got back.

Mrs. Possible walks out to the car and starts the van, she doesn't drive off immediately as a small war begins within herself. The war of a mother who had to go pick up Jim and Tim before they got into some mischief and the war with a sense telling her to go back in because Kim wasn't done needing her.

She could only begin to imagine what the twins were up to at the school but the woman inside her was asking that nagging question… "If someone had made her husband forget who she was, then tell him that she was not only the enemy but had actually tried to hurt her, and then claim him as their own… would she truly be as ok that quickly?"

It was that question that made her remember her life with him, all the joyful times, all the love that they'd shared together, all the times good and bad, and then to have that person suddenly forget her and everything else Kim had mentioned? The question grew like a balloon within her as the van idled in the driveway until suddenly two teardrops land on her lap.

Mrs. Possible blinks in surprise as she looks down to see the wet spots on her lap before she brings a hand to her face to discover that they were tears! Somehow, she had started to cry and not even realized it!

Mrs. Possible knew then what she had to do! She turns off the engine and gets out of the van. She knew that Kim needed her, despite her assurances and being a strong, independent woman, no woman should have to take what she was going through alone!

Mrs. Possible runs back to her house to discover that Kim hadn't moved from her spot. In fact, she found that Kim was crying on her knees with her hands buried in her face. She had no doubt that Kim would have tried to hide it by the time she got back but the sight was too much for her, as a woman, as a mother she couldn't leave her only daughter who meant the world to her to face the pain alone.

Mrs. Possible runs up to Kim and wraps her arms around her. She can feel the flinch in surprise before she says, "I'm here Kimberly… I'm here for as long as you need me." She hugs Kim more tightly as she feels the arms of Kim slowly rise up before they wrapped back around her in a hug.

Kim says, "Thanks… Mom…" before she continues to cry, with this time her tears being comforted by someone who loved her, her mother. She knew that even her mother couldn't fully take away the pain or the sadness but it certainly felt better than going through it alone.

Kim had shooed her mother away for the sake of her brothers, thinking she was strong enough to deal with it alone but then… that image of Ron trying to save her from forgetting Ron, her family, her friends… just popped in there along with the last time she had seen Ron when he had tried to hurt her.

Kim couldn't help but wonder, "If that ray had hit me, would I have become like that? Someone who could forget my best friend and try to hurt them?" The part that scared her, the most was that she knew that she probably **_would_** have hurt the people she cared about… even Ron. That simple little thing had caused her to break down because she had _never_ wanted to hurt anyone, especially Ron.

For Kim, the world felt numb as she cried her tears of frustration, emotional pain, sadness over what happened to Ron, and tears of loneliness at the thought of never seeing her Ron or seeing him smile and laugh at her like he used to. She had on some level, always assumed that Ron would always be there to make her smile and laugh whenever anything got her down and now… he was the source, but not the cause… no, that was Drakken and Shego's fault.

Kim just cries harder into her mother as everything that had been repressed ever since the day Ron had been taken from her just came pouring out. She couldn't even say anything other than "Why?" between sobs. Fortunately her mother did her best to try and comfort her through her pain.

Mrs. Possible thinks with her eyes closed, while running a soothing hand over the back of Kim's head, "Drakken… Shego… I will never forgive you two for causing my Kimberly to suffer and cry like this!" She knows that this time that tears are flowing down her cheek before she tilts her head and rests her cheek against Kim's hair.

The two strong, Possible women continue to share their tears in the middle of the Possible living room while somewhere else, the source of all those tears was preparing for more evil but somewhere inside all that darkness was a small person bathed in blue light that was repeating, "Gotta save KP!" over and over in the same way he had thought just moments before getting zapped.

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope you all enjoyed that very emotional chapter. I don't know about you, but I cried writing it so I hope you shed at least one tear. What did you think of the conversation between Kim and Monique? What did you think of Monique? What did you think of Kim in this chapter? What did you think of Kim's Mom? I know that most parents can get so busy and overwhelmed at times that they don't see the times when their children truly need them, especially in a family with multiple kids. What did you think of the ending with Ron in the blue light? Is it hope? Or merely a fragment of memory that the ray wasn't able to elminate? Thoughts please. As usual, all ideas, thoughts, suggestions, miracle cures for the common cold, bowling tips to get my score above 120, and more are always welcome! 


	5. Chapter 5: More Ronderful News?

**Forget me not!**

Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 5: More Ronderful News?**

Drakken laughs evilly as he says, "Did you see that Shego? We actually got away with the diamonds we needed for my evil plan! Not even Kim Possible could stop us!"

Shego nods and says, "Yeah, Yeah… It went all fine and dandy Dr. D but I'll believe it when we actually conquer the world."

Drakken sputters for a few moments while twitching about as if in agony before she shouts, "Shego!

Shego just ignores him as she was well used to him by this point and waits for him to say something of worth.

Drakken says, "You forget that we have the world's greatest weapon ever needed to stop Kim Possible once and for all! He is better than all the lasers, traps, and henchmen in the world combined! He is even better than having you by my side Shego!"

Drakken begins to laugh evilly until Shego growls, "What?! Do you care to repeat that?" Her hands were flaming big time to show just how ticked she was.

Drakken gulps very nervously as he realizes that he had just crossed a hidden line with Shego. Never to say anyone is better than Shego. He says, "Ah-heh, I just mean that with the buffoon by our side, Kim Possible won't possibly be able to attack us at full strength. She wouldn't **_dare_** hurt her friend."

Shego lowers her hands but they continue to flame as she says, "True… but remember whom you're calling a buffoon. As long as he's working for us, he is going to be **my** boyfriend!"

Drakken nods and says, "You're right Shego… but we'll need a proper villain name for him. Something that'll strike fear even into Kim Possible's heart."

Shego plops into her chair in thought with her plasma powers now off. She says, "Hmms, Something that'll strike fear… Zorpox? Nah, too lame… How about the Blue Monkey?"

Drakken crosses his arms in front of him and says, "Blue is my color thank you very much! I don't want him to be confused for me!"

Shego nods and says, "Fair enough…" She kicks her feet up onto a coffee table as she mumbles a few names as she thinks about what to call him. She then grins as she looks at Drakken and says, "How does the name "Unstoppable" sound? It sounds just like his name and has a villain quality to it."

Drakken looks at Shego and says, "It does? Ron Stoppable… Unstoppable… Sorry, I just don't see the relation Shego."

Shego growls as she smacks her face with her hand before she hears him say, "However, since we are unstoppable with him on our team, that's the perfect name for him!"

Drakken laughs loudly for a bit while Shego gets up and leaves the room to tell her 'boyfriend' what his new villain name will be.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Kim was drinking some tea in her room while her mother and the twins were downstairs with **_strict_** orders not to bug their sister unless they wanted to their TV privileges to be taken away for the rest of the year.

Rufus was sleeping soundly on her desk in a little tube sock that belonged to Ron. He seemed to be sleeping better now that he had something that had Ron's scent on it although Kim had wondered how Rufus could sleep in the slightly dirty sock.

Kim sighs softly as she leans back in her chair by the computer and says to the ceiling, "I wish I knew how to get my Ron back… I really miss him." Still, the crying that she'd done with her mother earlier had really helped her feel better. She didn't think that she would be needing to cry again anytime soon, at least she hoped nothing came up that would make her need to cry again.

Kim looks at the phone as she thinks, "I wonder if I should call someone…" She then sighs softly and says, "I don't even know what to say to anyone. Only Monique knows that Ron's been kidnapped and while everyone else thinks he's out visiting some far away school."

Rufus turns in his sleep, oblivious to the unrest of Kim who knew that he had to sleep through most of the day as she quickly learned from having to take care of him when Ron went to France one time.

Kim turns as she thinks, "Maybe Wade can help…" She suddenly stops her hand from pressing the button on her computer as she thinks, "Wade… I haven't told him I faced Ron… How will he react when I tell him?" After a few moments she sighs mentally and presses the button as she thinks, "Might as well tell him. He will find out sooner or later and I'd rather it be from me."

Kim only has to wait a few moments before Wade's face shows up on the screen. He has a soda from Bueno Nacho beside him, which he takes a quick sip from before he says, "Oh, Hey Kim! No sign of Drakken's latest lair yet but I'm still working on it."

Kim says, "Wade… There's something I need to tell you."

Wade hears the seriousness in Kim's voice and stops what he's doing to pay full attention to Kim. He says, "Hey Kim, what's up? What do you need to tell me?"

Kim looks down and says, "I saw Ron… but he wasn't _my_ Ron."

Rufus nuzzles sleepily into the sock at the mention of "My Ron" from Kim, which only Kim notices, and it makes her feel bad because she knew that she wasn't the only one who missed him.

Wade not like the sound of that and he can see the pain on her face. He thinks, "What happened? What did Ron do?" He says, "What happened Kim? What do you mean he wasn't your Ron?"

Kim says, "It was as we feared. Drakken and Shego have turned him against me… I mean us." She looks up to meet Wade's eyes and says with pain etched in her voice, "Ron was turned evil, he's hooked up with Shego, and… he tried to hurt me. I mean REALLY hurt me."

Wade gasps as he hears the one thing that he thought that he would never hear in his lifetime. That Ron had actually tried to hurt Kim Possible, _on purpose!_ He says, "Are you sure Kim? I mean maybe…"

Kim nods as she says, "I'm sure… but I can't be sure… I think the old Ron stopped him from going through with it all the way."

Wade frowns as he thinks, "Drakken and Shego! They did this! When I find their lair… I'm going to give them headaches like they've never had before!"

Kim says, "I don't know what to do Wade…" She looks to Wade for some kind of hope that she needed, a reassurance from him that no matter what, she could get her Ron back. She says, "Can I really get my Ron back? Or is he really gone and its just wishful thinking on my part?"

Wade just stares at Kim for a few seconds as he takes in how _sad_ she looked while his mind whirrs in the background, trying to come up with something reassuring.

Wade says, "Well Kim, I've done some more research into the ray that struck Ron and nearly as far as I can tell. The biggest danger with the ray is that the longer a person is under the ray's influence, the more likely that whatever new stuff that the person was told will take hold, making it all that much more difficult to restore the original personality."

He pauses to sip some of his soda and presses a few keys to bring up a split screen on the computer monitor that shows Wade on the left half while on the bottom right it shows a rotating spec of the raygun with the upper half showing the reading material Wade was talking about.

Wade says, "As you can see Kim, in the ray's effect is directionally proportional to how close and how much a person hit by the ray."

Kim says, "But Ron was hit close range for almost the entire blast, Wade!"

Wade nods and says, "I know but that tiny bit that didn't zap him meant that there is some part of him that is still in there. So, in answer to your earlier question… Yes, I believe Ron is still in there. Just barely but still there."

To Kim the news couldn't have made her more happy because that meant there was a chance to get Ron back!

Kim says happily, "So how do we change him back? Is there a reverse setting on the gun?"

Wade looks nervous as he says, "Well, that's the thing Kim… that is why it was a prototype to begin with. They were still working on how to reverse its effects."

Kim says, "So they have no idea on how to reverse it?" Her happiness was gone as quickly as it came.

Wade says, "Well, there are several theories and to date, only one had been tested with a low percent of success."

Kim says, "What is it Wade?"

Wade says, "Well, the first and most obvious way was to treat the person like an amnesia person in which case the thing to do was to bring the person back around the things he knew and people he cared about. Try to spark a memory or something. It usually worked in cases where the test subject didn't get as exposed to the ray as Ron was."

Kim says, "What was the success rate? For those kinds of cases?"

Wade says, "If the person got a 50 percent or less hit, then it usually came back within anywhere from a day to a month."

Kim's eyes grow wide as she says, "A month! A month with Drakken and Shego could put Ron behind bars for good!"

Wade nods and says, "I know and after 50 percent, the likelihood of success using this method drops to nearly 1 or 2 percent. Especially with Ron's type of case."

Kim frowns and knew that wasn't good but even 1 percent of getting Ron back was better than zero. She had beaten the odds before when it had really counted and hoped that she could again. She knew that she would because she couldn't lose Ron… She wouldn't lose Ron!

Kim leans closer to the camera and says, "What about the _other_ methods Wade? Will they work?"

Wade says, "I don't know Kim, I'm meeting hard resistance collecting that kind of data. My best guess is that they never came up with anything other than a reverse ray function and those exact specifics haven't worked out yet… at least without problems."

Kim narrows her eyes, giving her a dangerous kind of look as she says carefully, "What _kind_ of problems Wade?"

Wade gulps silently before he says, "Uhhh… Well… The problems range from nothing happening to… um…" He looks away and barely whispers his answer.

Kim's voice takes on a hard edge as she says, "What was that Wade?"

Wade says louder than he intended, "Kaput! Ron could REALLY cease to be in every manner of the word!"

Wade looks at Kim and suddenly feels even worse than he had when he told Kim because of the way she looked. He could see that her face, which had gotten a little red with her anger and frustration, now looked as pale as a white sheet.

Wade barely says, "Kim?" as Kim's eyes seem to grow unfocused and he knew it wasn't hard to imagine what she might be imagining since the source would Ron. He manages to say, "Kim? Please answer me?" a bit louder but Kim seemed not to hear him and he grew concerned at how pale and… scared, something he'd never really seen her before and he'd seen her face so many things that would have scared the ghost out of others.

Wade thinks, "Could it be…? Is Ron… Kim's Achilles' heel? The one thing that could scare her to the very core more than anything else?" It only takes one look at Kim's face and posture to end the last of the doubts. He wondered what could possibly be going on in her head as he sees her back away from the screen to the point where she was fully visible in it. With the advanced camera equipment he'd given her, the camera was able to track her as she starts to move around.

Wade watches her as she slips behind the screen by the closet which was at the edge of the camera's visual clarity range, making anything beyond that fuzzy because it got pixilated. Even the mic, which was designed to allow Kim to talk to him from anywhere in the room couldn't hear anything from Kim.

The eerie silence began to worry him and was about to call the house to ask for whoever picked up the phone to go check on Kim when suddenly his computer starts to beep at him in an alert.

Wade looks at the screen and says, "What? Ron's been spotted? With Drakken and Shego?" He taps a few keys and says to himself, forgetting that he was still transmitting to Kim, "I wonder why he's hitting a factory?"

Suddenly Wade hears Kim say, "Where are they, Wade?" He doesn't even look at Kim as he says automatically, "Drakken and Shego are hitting a factory in California. It seems that they are after some high tech parts for something."

Wade then turns to look at Kim and his jaw drops as he sees Kim in her battlesuit, which wasn't the big shocker. The look from the neck up was however. Her eyes seemed to almost 'glow' in rage, giving Wade the gulp-worthy appearance of being totally rage-level, angry. Even Kim's hair that normally seemed so perfect and calm on her seemed frazzled at the ends, giving her the look that she was very electrically alive at that moment.

Kim says with a hard edge to her voice even though she was apparently trying not to put the edge in her voice, "Please get me a ride Wade. It is about time I got Ron back!"

Wade nods silently and turns back to his keyboard; glad for the moment to look away as looking at him **_scared_** him! He did not want to even think about the effect her look would have on Drakken and Shego. He says, "Got you a ride… it'll be ready in 10 minutes Kim."

Kim leans over and says, "Thank you Wade. I'll take it from here." She terminates the connection with the press of a button before she says, "I'm going to get Ron back no matter what, or my name isn't Kim Possible!"

Rufus yawns from the hip pouch on Kim's battlesuit as he wasn't quite sure what was going on or why Kim had picked him up but at least she had let him keep the dirty sock. He nuzzles into the sock while curling up into a little ball, which made it easier to sleep since he was in a pouch.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you all liked this chapter. I know I bounced the emotions quite a bit. What did you think of Drakken and Shego? Were they pretty much in character? What did you think of the name choice? Do you think it sounded like something they would have actually picked? How do you think Kim will react when she hears the name? What do you think the MMP protected Ron will think of his 'other' new name? Did you like Rufus in this chapter? Doesn't your heart just go out for him? What did you think of Wade's bad news? What did you think of the way Kim was at the beginning vs the way she ended up? Was Kim scary at the end? Stay tuned for the NEXT chapter! Someone gets hurt! Who do you think it'll be? How will it happen? As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions of the story, KP artwork inspired by my stories, KP myspace addresses, The answer to: Is divx better than Mpeg4 for video and more are all welcome. 


	6. Chapter 6: Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Forget me not!**

Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 6: Fight! Fight! Fight!**

Kim leaps out of the plane and rather than pull out the parachute to land gently, she pulls a cord on the backpack which completely shreds the bag into tiny brown pieces (Wade must buy them in bulk…) and turns quickly into a jetpack complete with a helmet.

Kim normally took her time with a parachute as she rather enjoyed freefall normally, even when Ron was crying like a baby and asking if it was time to pull the chute yet all the way down to the moment that he could pull it.

However, this wasn't like any other normal time. She had found that she enjoyed things far less without Ron around. Eating, sleeping (She would have nightmares of Ron being taken away from her, ending with Shego claiming Ron and kissing him before they'd fade into the background.), school, hanging out with her friends, cheerleading, and even freefalling. As far as Kim was concerned, the sooner she got back Ron, the sooner she could start to feel better and if Shego got in the way of that. Well, she was prepared to remove the torn from her side if it meant getting him back.

The jetpack continue to send her flying down towards the factory that was right below and she could see that the top of it had a window that she could enter through. She considers it before moving to dive faster, the speed almost matching the beat of her heart as she thought about how soon she would see Ron again.

As Kim got closer to the factory, she could see down through the glass and what she saw only made her wish she could move faster than her jetpack and gravity would allow because she could see Shego and Ron smacking lips!

Kim's hands which were enhanced by the battlesuit that she was wearing begins to crush the hand controls to her jetpack before she realizes what she is doing and stops it. Still, she couldn't believe that Shego would be so… so… brazen with her guy!

Kim decides to go for the shock factor than the surprise factor as she alters her course.

_**(Inside the factory)**_

Drakken was loading up the hovercar with the stuff he needed while four of his regular henchmen stood by with their energy staffs, making sure that no one bothered him.

Shego grins as she says, "Are you sure Kim Possible will be here any minute?"

Unstoppable says with an equally wicked grin, "Hey, I've watched all the tapes you have of her entries and if she keeps to form. Then she will land on the roof and either come through the window up there…He points up or enter through the ventilation systems. It will depends on how close we are to being done."

Shego laughs and says, "Well, we're ready for her either way she comes in. Two of the henchmen have their staffs ready to stun Kim the moment she pops out of the air vents and the other two are ready for when she drops through the window."

Unstoppable shakes his head and says, "You know my arch-foe won't give up without a fight. That's why you brought me here after all, right my bad-ass girlfriend?"

Shego loved it when she got respect for being evil and says, "Yeah… together we'll stop her." She then wraps her arms around Ron and presses her lips to his in a hot kiss which lasts only for a minute before they part.

Shego thinks, "MmmMMMmmm, he's a really good kisser. I can see why Kimmie got all jealous just because I pecked his cheek last time. I wouldn't want to share either." She grins and says, "I know something that'll throw her off. You and I sharing a kiss just like that before we start battling her."

Unstoppable looks at her with confusion before he smiles and says, "Girlfriend, I love the way you think! Now come here and give me some more of that nasty, evil bod of yours and those hot lips!"

Shego purrs softly enough so that Drakken wouldn't hear, but Unstoppable would as she says, "Keep talking like that and I'll give you all you can handle bad boy." At those words, even though it didn't show on his face, the glowing Ron flares up as he remembers something! He remembers trying to impress the ladies at school with his 'bad boy' act and how he got turned the evil Zorpox!

Unstoppable grins and says, "Bring it on!"

Shego leans to kiss him again and just as her lips begin to touch his, a big explosion rocks them both, causing them to immediately look to the source!

Shego hugs Ron reflectively more tightly to her during the explosion that was caused by Kim using the enhanced strength of her battlesuit to **punch** through the ceiling! The hole caused a huge crack all the way to the ends of both corners for the roof.

Drakken nearly gets hit by debris while all four henchmen duck for cover to avoid getting buried by the partially collapsed roof!

Kim lands on the ground with her jetpack nearly exhausted of all its fuel at that point before she slips it off to land on the ground. She takes one look at Shego, still having her arms _tightly wrapped_ around her Ron and growls angrily!

Shego's jaw just about drops to the floor as she thinks, "Kim did that? She's never wrecked a place that she's entered before! That's _our style_!" She takes a longer look at Kim, who appeared to be wearing her battlesuit and looking more ticked off than she had ever seen her before!

Kim shouts, "Let go of Ron, Shego!" as she points at Ron from where she stood. She then shouts, "I don't care what else you do! Just give back Ron! I'll even let you escape with whatever you are here for!"

Shego blinks rapidly a few times in surprise as she thinks, "Did… Did she just offer to let us escape?" She gets angry and growls for a second at the insulting offer. Since when did Shego want to be allowed to escape?

Drakken says, "Who are you? You can't be Kim Possible! She would never say those things!"

Kim turns her head to look at Drakken and when her eyes meet his, Drakken flinches backwards with his hands going up to protect him instinctively before she says, "I **_AM_** Kim Possible and this is a one time offer! Take it or hope that you've got your medical insurance it fully paid up for because my alternative _hurts_!"

Drakken wonders what possibly could have happened to make his arch-nemesis become so angry that she'd actually _threaten_ him and Shego like that? He could tell that she was very serious. He had no doubt that if he refused, she would hurt him as badly as she claimed and after having been on the receiving end of her punches and kicks in the past and along with the fact that she had 16 martial art ways to hurt him with, made him very, VERY afraid all of a sudden.

Unstoppable pulls back from Shego and shouts, "Kim Possible! My Arch-foe! We meet again! There is no way that you can defeat us!" Totally ignoring the surprised look from Shego.

Drakken says in a cowardly voice, "Um… that's his opinion… I don't want to be hurt. I'll take the surrender option."

Shego frowns at her boss and then looks at Kim as she says, "He is right Kimmie! Why should I give up when it is apparent that Ron… I mean Unstoppable, which is his new _villain name_ has no desire of any kind to go anywhere with you!"

Unstoppable laughs evilly and says, "That's right! I'm not going anywhere without my girlfriend here!" He then grabs her by the waist suddenly and kisses her upon the lips!

Kim's hands droop as she sees her Ron kissing Shego, on the lips… willingly… the sight of it was almost more than Kim could bear. She then remembers that Ron had lost all of his memory because of Drakken and was remade into Shego's boyfriend in evil!

Kim yells, "Drakken! You are SO in for some pain!" She hears him cry out, "EEP! Don't hurt me! I'll be good!" before she yells again even louder, "Shego! Put your hands in the air and step away from the boyfriend!"

Shego could 'feel' the fire in Kim's words before lets go of Ron and they part from the kiss. She doesn't even look at Kim before she says, "Hey loverboy, why don't we go beat Princess over there together and then go back to the lair for some… celebrating?"

Unstoppable grins wickedly before he says, "Great idea! Me first!" He turns to Kim and starts to run towards her, summoning up some of his mystical monkey power until the small Ron within him shouts, "NO! KP! You won't hurt her with my power!" The small Ron draws the power from everywhere into himself so that the evil Ron couldn't use it to hurt Kim.

Unstoppable grunts as the blue flames flicker away as he thinks, "Not a problem… I can defeat her without these powers." He starts with a punch that Kim easily blocks and redirects elsewhere.

Shego grins as she thinks, "I've trained him well to be the perfect boyfriend. He didn't wait like a gentleman because those guys are wimps!" She ignites her hands as she charges and can see that he's noticed her so after another punch at Kim which she redirects he jumps out of the way just as she fires a plasma blast at Kim!

Kim barely has enough time to do a backflip to avoid the plasma blast but her left leg is grabbed before it could complete its arch by Unstoppable! She cries out as he spins and tosses her right to the feet of Shego!

Shego looks down at Kim and says, "Hello Princess… Goodbye Princess!" and proceeds to direct a flaming punch right at her!

Kim activates her shield, causing Shego's flaming hand to run hard right into it! She smiles for a second at the sound of the boyfriend-thief's cries in pain when the flaming hand bounces off the shield and grazes her own leg!

Shego growls for a second before she mutters, "Damn! I forgot she had that shield of hers!" She yells at Kim, "You can't hide behind that shield of yours forever!"

Kim frowns as she says, "I don't plan to Shego!" She flips onto her hands and kicks hard with both feet just as she turns off her shield at the same time, allowing her heels to connect with Shego's arms that barely got up in time.

Even still, the force of the kick sends Shego up into the air and far away, from where she once stood.

Shego crashes into the wall and groans, barely conscious but still able to think, "When… did she get so… strong…? Is it… because of… Ron?"

Drakken says worriedly, "Oh no! Shego's down! That means I'm next!"

Unstoppable shouts, "You hurt my girlfriend!" His anger briefly lets him tap into the mystical monkey power within. The effects only last long enough to allow him a brief burst in speed while the Ron within thinks, "No! I must protect KP!"

Even though the inner Ron couldn't exactly remember why. Only bits and pieces came to the inner Ron at various moments but what he did remember only strengthened his resolve to help Kim.

Kim notices that brief flare in the mystical monkey power once again and manages to dodge the attack even as she thinks, "Why isn't he using his full power? I know he could really hurt me if he used it. Is he that confident that he can beat me without it?"

Kim blocks a high kick by grabbing his foot and twists hard, hoping that Ron would forgive her.

Unstoppable surprises Kim by spinning just right to avoid any injuries and lands on the ground before moving to do a footsweep.

Kim leaps backwards into the air, therefore avoiding the footsweep and the moment that her hands are on the ground she twists ands manages to kick Unstoppable in the head just hard enough to knock him down long enough for her to leap to regain her footing.

Shego gets back to her feet, but still feels a little unsteady so she watches the battle between Kim and Unstoppable. She is amazed at how no matter what attack he uses on her, she finds a way to block, dodge or counter it before the same happens in reverse.

Shego thinks, "Huh, even as a blank slate they still somehow manage to be tight… I wonder why?" She then frowns as she thinks, "Wait a minute! She's being tight with my evil boyfriend!"

Unstoppable growls, "This wouldn't be a draw if I could tap into my mystical powers! That inner monkey-guy is so annoying!"

Kim's eyes go wide briefly as she thinks, "Ron…? Could he be helping me?" She dodges another punch and leaps back to give herself some breathing room as she shouts, "Ron? Are you in there? It is me! Kim Possible! Your best friend! I need you!"

Unstoppable shouts, "I don't know what you're talking to, KP it isn't going to work!"

Kim thinks, "He's called me KP! Up until now he's called me Kim Possible! I think Ron really **_is_** in there!" She is brought out of her thoughts as she is suddenly blasted in the back by a plasma blast from Shego.

Kim groans on the ground even as her battlesuit begins to start working on repairing the whole in her suit as well as healing her. She looks up as Shego walks up to Unstoppable's side and says, "That'll teach you to mess with my boyfriend, Kimmie!"

Drakken looks relieved to see Kim defeated and says, "Ah hah! I knew I didn't have anything to worry about!"

Shego says, "You know that's not true Dr. D! You were quaking in your boots the whole battle over what Kim was going to do to you!"

Drakken growls for a moment and says, "You didn't see the look she had in her eyes Shego! She scared me with it!"

Shego knew the look and inside it had scared her, even the surprising entrance and strength in battle had scared her some because that meant Kim was taking the gloves off.

Shego looks back to Kim but she wasn't there anymore! She says, "Hey! Where'd she go?" She looks at Unstoppable and says, "Did you see where she went?" before he shakes his head and says, "No, I was distracted by your arguing with Drakken."

Kim suddenly reappears as the cloaking device shuts off. She thinks, "Forgive me…" before she drives her hands down hard on both of them at the neck area, causing them to both cry out as they get knocked out.

Drakken pales as he says, "Uhhh… Kim Possible… You know I was just kidding about not having anything to worry about right?"

Kim doesn't even say anything as she looks down at Ron. She thinks, "Ron… I saw your face when I got hit. It wasn't a face of a happy foe… It was _your face_, the face of the one I love in pain because I was in pain."

She could still her Drakken rambling and asking her not to hurt him, but she didn't know what she felt anymore. All she could do was just stare at Ron's unconscious from and remember all the times they'd shared together growing up, all the special moments both before and after the prom.

Kim leans down and picks up Ron, carrying him in both her arms before she looks at Shego and feels anger quickly swell within her so she draws her foot back to kick Shego hard enough in Drakken's direction so that she landed not far from him.

Drakken says, "Wha…? What is this?"

Kim could see that Drakken was clearly dumbfounded so she says, "I have who I came for. I have my Ron back…"

Her voice was soft, almost empty of emotion to Drakken's ears, which caused him to wonder what had just happened. Drakken looks down and then at Kim before he says cautiously, "So… ah… you're just letting us go? Just like that?"

Kim says as she turns away, putting her back to him, "Yes. I didn't come here to stop you or save the world. I came here to save _my_ world for once." After that she starts to walk to the exit but the henchmen who'd recovered start to approach her with their energy staffs.

Drakken raises his hands into the air at his henchmen as he shouts, "Wait! Let her go… She's not fighting us." He can see the surprises on his henchmen's faces but they lower their weapons and let her walk.

Kim says, "Thank you Drakken…" and just as she gets to the door, one of the henchmen actually opens the door for her to whom she nods her thanks.

The door closes noisily as the henchman shuts it behind Kim, leaving behind a very confused blue villain and his henchmen.

Drakken grumpily says, "We're leaving. Let's go." And so the henchmen get onto the craft along with one of them carrying the unconscious form of Shego in his arms before they all leave without any of them uttering a single word until they all get back to their lair.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think of the start of the chapter? Wasn't Kim just so focused? I am never quite sure what to call those things that Drakken's henchmen use, any ideas? What did you think of the ahem relationship between Shego and Unstoppable? I tried to bring in the some of the same kind of elements that Kim and Ron would have if Ron was doing it with Kim. I hope it worked. What did you think of the way Kim showed up? And what about her offer/threat to Drakken and Shego? Surprising or no? What did you think of the battle between Kim and Shego? Between Kim and Unstoppable and Ron? (You know what I mean.) Lastly, what did you think of the end of the chapter? Now that Kim has Ron back physically, can she get Ron back mentally? Any thoughts as to what Shego will do or be like when she wakes up?  
**FYI:** For those of you who missed that episode, Kim's battlesuit gained the cloaking device that only Wade's "Wadebots" had used before in the new Season 4 episode titled "Mad Dogs and Aliens" which aired on 2/24/2007. 


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**Forget me not!**

Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

_**(Drakken's Lair)**_

Drakken paces back and forth in the room as the medical doctor check out the still unconscious Shego. He was worried that she'd been hurt in the fight with Kim because it didn't look like she was holding back at all.

The doctor finally finishes his examination of Shego and says, "Well, she's lucky that the chop you described hit where it did because from the force of the blow I've examined, it could have been much worse for her."

Drakken says, "Forget that! Tell me, will Shego be ok or not!? When will she wake up!"

The doctor was used to Drakken's outbursts and says, "Calm yourself… Shego will be just fine. She will be asleep for a while more, it is difficult to tell with her powers. She could wake up anywhere from another hour to minutes from now. It really depends on how her powers treat this as."

Drakken makes a frustrated sound and says, "Fine! I have something to do but if she wakes up while I'm gone. Call me immediately!"

The doctor nods and says, "Very well." Before he watches Drakken storm out of the room. He looks down at Shego and thinks, "Such a tough girl, but I think you are in the wrong to try and claim the blond guy as your boyfriend."

The doctor walks over to a table and picks up Shego's folder which was quite thick and he thinks, "I am going to need another folder to replace the one I had to file last month." He puts the paperwork in it and as he puts it away he pauses at the sight of the thin folder that belonged to the amnesiac blond guy.

The doctor puts away the Shego folder and picks up the thin folder to look at the file again within it as something occurs to him. A ranting Drakken had told him about the entire fight and it seemed odd to him that the guy couldn't use his powers.

The doctor looks over the notes and everything within before he thinks, "Hmmm, I think some part of the original guy still exists and he was doing everything he could to help his former partner. But why would he choose to do it through only the powers?"

The doctor looks over at Shego and thinks, "I had assumed that they were much like the way Shego's powers worked because he had to use strong emotions in order to call upon them but now I wonder if there is another explanation. Could the powers have been what saved the remaining part of the guy?"

The doctor looks down at the folder one more time, looking at the spikes in the chart from the times he examined the blond guy during the moments of partial remembering and monkey power use before his eyes widen slightly in surprise as he notices something for once!

The doctor thinks, "The spikes, they are almost identical, and if I bring them together they actually look like a steady brainwave of their own! This doesn't make any sense! How can there be two separate brainwaves going on in the same head?"

_**(Middleton)**_

Kim looks down sadly at Ron, with all the strength and energy that she'd gone into the mission nearly gone. She had hit her best friend extra hard to knock him out long enough to get him home but now that she stood by his bed at the Middleton Hospital, she wondered if there had been another way to get him back. Could she have gotten her Ron to surface if she had continued the fight? Or would fighting the evil Ron made it too draining on her Ron and only made sure she lost her Ron for good? Kim prayed that she made the right decision.

Wade had made sure that Kim's ride took her directly to Middleton Hospital and he had alerted Kim's mother who was even now going over the information that Wade had collected during the ride when Kim ran the scanner over Ron with the Kimmunicator.

Kim reaches out and runs her fingers through Ron's hair as she says, "Oh Ron... please forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you but I just couldn't leave you with Drakken and..." She pauses for a moment before she says with undisguised venom in her voice, "Shego."

Kim leans to kiss Ron on the cheek before she says, "Ron, please come back to me. I miss you."

Kim's mother and another doctor walk into the room and says, "Hello Kimmie, has he woken up yet?"

Kim shakes her head and glances down at Ron before she looks back at her Mother and says, "So what is the sitch? Will Ron be ok?"

Mrs. Possible looks at her daughter and thinks, "How can I possibly tell her that no one knows for sure? Some of my colleague's think that there is no way for anything of Ron to remain while some others including myself know that something of Ron remains in there. No one can agree on how to get him to surface though."

Mrs. Possible says, "Physically, Ron will be ok... mentally, no one is really sure. Even Wade can't say for certain if he's in there or even if he is, how to get him to surface."

Kim's voice quivers as she says, "Does this mean that my Ron is...?"

Mrs. Possible moves forward quickly and places her hand on Kim's shoulder as she switches from her doctor voice to her motherly one and says, "No, No, No! That isn't what I am saying honey... I just mean that for now, no one is really certain what is going on in his head."

Kim moves forward to hug her mother and says, "He is still in there, fighting for me... I just know it Mom! He has already helped me."

Mrs. Possible looks at the other doctor who'd come with her to see him just shrug silently before she tenderly runs her hand over the back of Kim's head. She looks down at her daughter, her heart going out to her as she says, "I believe you honey but unless we can talk to the inventor of the ray, there really isn't much anyone can do but guess when or if your Ron will ever resurface. There just isn't enough information to help him."

Kim pulls back and says, "Maybe I can have Wade..."

Mrs. Possible takes hold of Kim, recognizing the signs of her daughter becoming focused on a task and she knew that because it involved Ron, it wouldn't be something she would easily let go. She says, "Kim, Wade is already searching for the inventor but he's hitting hard resistance so far on locating anything about the inventor."

Kim's shoulders slump a little as she realizes that she would have to wait and hope that Wade could find something so she could act. It was hard on her to see her best friend and best boyfriend that she had ever had laying there, not knowing who she was... worse than that, he believed her to be his worse enemy and that thought alone was almost too much for her to bear.

Kim says, "I guess you're right Mom, but I still wish that there was something I could do to help Ron. He looks so peaceful right now but the way he looked at me when we were fighting..." She looks away before she says, "He was really trying to hurt me, Mom... I mean the Ron that replaced my Ron."

Kim steps back from her mother and walks over to the edge of Ron's bed and says, "It was a scary sight Mom. I know that on some level, my Ron was fighting him... trying to keep him from hurting me and yet this Ron..." She reaches out to touch him on his bare arm softly as she says, "was the one in charge and it was scary to see him like that..."

Suddenly Ron's arms fly open and with a quick look around, the very arm that Kim had been touching flies up and grabs Kim by the neck tightly enough that Kim quickly begins to make choking sounds.

Mrs. Possible cries out, "Kim!" as she begins to move forward until she hears Ron say in a cold, cruel voice that stops her more than the words themselves do, "Stop right there or I'll break her neck!"

Mrs. Possible looks at he daughter and knew that with the pressure he was applying, she couldn't last long.

Ron says, "So my arch-nemesis captures me and then because I was knocked out, she doesn't even bother to tie me down? _Foolish_ mistake! One that I won't let you make again."

Mrs. Possible had thought Kim was exaggerating about Ron's behavior until that very moment when she could hear the venom Ron used in his voice as he talked about Kim. It was a tone of voice that she had never heard Ron in his entire life that he had ever used when speaking about _anyone_ not even the worse of the villains or anyone else who might have rightfully deserved it.

Mrs. Possible says, "Please let Kim go! I'll do anything! I'll even let you take me hostage! I am a doctor here and I'll be a much better shield for you!"

Kim barely says through her choke that left her unable to move, "No... please d-d..." She finds herself unable to say anything further but that doesn't stop her from releasing tears that flow down her cheeks.

Ron slowly sits up with his eyes glaring at Kim hatefully for a few moments until they soften a little for just a second causing Mrs. Possible to wonder if she imagined it.

Mrs. Possible decides to trust that her daughter wasn't imagining things and says, "Ron? I know you... do you know me? I don't think you really want to hurt her, do you?" Reaching out as she tries to slowly step forward until Ron shouts, "Stay where you are!"

Ron looks at Mrs. Possible and says in a rough voice, "I don't know who you are! But if you value her life, I strongly suggest that you don't move any further otherwise feel free by all means please move forward!"

Mrs. Possible doesn't move an inch but she can see that the grip on Kim's neck seems to ease up just a little while Ron at her. She says, "Ron, try to remember Kim! You've known her nearly your entire life Ron!"

Mrs. Possible is surprised that Ron seems to glow blue as he growls, "You mean I've known my arch-nemesis for that long? Maybe I should just kill her and use you as a shield to escape so I can return to my girlfriend Shego!"

Kim struggles in his grip, trying escape but it uses up most of her remaining strength and she becomes close to passing out. She chokingly says, "Ron... h-help me..." before his grip cuts her off.

Inside the small glowing Ron can see that Kim is struggling but he couldn't do anything. The 'other' Ron had too much control and all he could control was the blue power that surrounded him. So when the 'other' Ron taps into the power he controlled he saw a chance to help!

The inner Ron can hear the plea of Kim and sees her tears, causing him to remember a little more. A moment when Kim had been in tears once before, because she had stood in the way of something that had been trying to hurt him. The small bit that he remembers seems so fragmented but he recalls himself asking if she was ok and she said yes, but she was just happy he was ok.

Mrs. Possible says, "I'll only agree to be your shield if you let go of Kim unharmed!"

Ron says, "You'll be helping me either she lives or not doctor! Because I will be leaving here! Now tell me where are my clothes?"

Mrs. Possible points to a nearby door and says, "They are in there, but I will only get them if you let her go! Please Ron, if you're in there... help her!"

Ron surprisingly says, "I don't know why you're talking to that stupid glowing guy inside me. He is too much of a scaridy cat and wimp to do anything! Now get my clothes or I snap her like a twig!"

Inner Ron stands up in the black void he was in, frowning as the blue power that the cruel Ron was trying to tap into. He shouts, "I may be scared of you but Kim needs me..." He powers up to the point where he was flaring like a big flame before he shouts, "And I won't let her down! I can't!"

Ron looks at Kim and says, "What is so special about you? You're just a non-powered cheerleader from what my... my..." He trails off as his right glows brightly in the kind of blue that Kim recognized as the mystical monkey power with his grip easing up just enough for Kim to hoarsely say, "Ron?"

Mrs. Possible didn't know what to make of the situation as she could see the weird glow coming from Ron's one eye before the left hand suddenly erupts in a blue glow that flows right up to his shoulder! She was stunned at the sight before her and didn't know what to think as she watches the glowing hand clench and raise up. She says, "No! Please don't hurt her!"

Mrs. Possible is shocked as Ron suddenly uses the glowing hand to punch himself in the face! She cries out, "Ron?!" She begins to move towards them again just as Ron's glowing hand swings down to do a chop at the other hand holding onto Kim's neck causing himself to let go of Kim!

Mrs. Possible rushes quickly to Kim's side and is surprised to see a smile on Kim's face when she didn't understand what could cause Ron to attack himself! She says, "Kim! Are you ok? Let me check you out!"

Kim smiles up at her mother and hoarsely says, "Ron… saved… me. I… am fine…" She closes her eyes as she coughs as she tries to get used to having air flow back into her lungs once more.

Mrs. Possible looks up from her daughter as Ron shouts, "Stop hitting yourself!" It was weird but if it wasn't for the fact that it was from Ron, she could have sworn she heard both a jovial Ron and an angry Ron saying the same thing but in a overlapping sense.

Kim's coughing brought Mrs. Possible's attention back to Kim just as she hears footsteps running in the hallway towards the room.

Mrs. Possible looks up and notices that the other doctor with whom she had come into the room with was missing. She guesses that he had taken off the first chance he got to go get help. She thinks, "Better late than never I guess…"

Ron growls and shouts angrily, "Stop that you annoying monkey!" which causes the fist to stop in mid-air from his own face, giving him the chance to force it down before he closes his eyes. The glow arm slowly slides back down to the hand before it completely fades away so that when he opens his eyes once more, even the glowing blue eye is gone.

The doctor Mrs. Possible had come in with comes rushing in along with two doctors, three orderlies, three nurses and one security guard with a baton in his hand.

The doctor says, "What happened? Is it over?"

Ron hops off the bed and grins as he says, "I know now…" He looks down at Kim and her mother before he says, "When I return, not even the glowing blue boy won't be able to stop me! I know his greatest fear now!"

Ron stomps on the ground as his foot lights up and a tremor knocks everyone by the door off their feet! He then dashes past them, quickly disappearing down the hallway while Kim looks sadly at his disappearing figure and hoarsely says, "No… not…again."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you'll let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. One thing is for certain, and that is that Kim is a very lucky girl. She lives to be able to once again try to get her Ron back. So, what did you think of the beginning at Drakken's lair, and the conversation between Drakken and his doctor? What did you think about the same doctor's puzzling discovery? Does Kim speaking Shego's name with such venom surprise anyone? What do you think of the surprise that Kim got when Ron woke up? It sure was a tense situation wasn't it? What did you think of the way Ron saved Kim from himself? Did Ron's right eye lighting up make sense for controlling the left hand to everyone? Did you find it funny when Ron said "Stop hitting yourself!" to himself when at the same time yelling at himself to stop hitting himself? Talk about an old joke being used in a most unusual way. Lol! What did you think of Ron's escape? It doesn't look good for Kim does it? Doesn't your heart just go out to her?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, joke ideas, Global Gemini walkthroughs, Car Alarm video for download, and more are most definitely welcome!


	8. Chapter 8: Ronman

**Forget me not!**

Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 8: Ronman**

_**(Drakken's Lair)**_

The doctor was still in his office as he clicked on a few things in his computer. The little discovery had bugged him so much that he had to do some research to see if there any other such occurrences that he could reference with.

Fortunately for the doctor, he had the excellent research capabilities of Drakken's information network, which would go far beyond just what was capable for even a normal doctor to be able to research as Drakken's network would go into even the secret military and other classified documents.

The doctor leans forward in his chair as he discovers a site that had more its share of weird brain things happening. The search engine had given it as high as a 97 percent match to what he had been researching for. This was suspicious for him as all the other hits were 67 percent or down to 1 percent.

The doctor 'hmmms' in thought as he thinks, "Ian Wright, you wouldn't be a very good doctor if you didn't at least investigate this link… this is much too high for it to be a mere coincidence." He starts to read through the site and about halfway through he comes across a link to a document that was about some kind of ray gun.

He frowns as he grows a little angry at the thought that anyone would purposely want to create such a dangerous weapon and the more that he read about the weapon's design and purpose, he was convinced that the designers had more than what was stated as its grand design.

As far as Ian Wright could tell, the weapon was the project of one person whose location was top secret but thanks to Drakken's software that allowed him to crack just about any password, he was able to open the file that revealed the person's identity as well as the last known location.

The doctor had to stop at this point as that didn't sound good and he thinks, "Last known? Surely they would keep better tabs on someone who created this weapon, unless… he escaped from them!"

He prints out the document, which had the location to start from as well as the picture of the person. He then continues to read up all that was currently known by the black ops people about the weapon's construction and how it worked.

Ian Wright rubs his chin, feeling the beard that he had which was kept fairly well trimmed at just the right length so that it looked nice. He thinks, "Wait a minute…" before whispering to himself, "This part here…"

_**(Middleton)**_

Ron is hiding in a tree house as he thinks, "I wish I'd paid more attention to where my girlfriend said the lair was." As he sat on the couch, he wondered why anyone would go through the trouble of putting one up in a tree house.

The inner Ron thinks, "Something… familiar about this place… I wish I could remember!"

Ron gets up to pace and his foot strikes something that was on the ground near the couch that goes scattering across the floor for a few moments. Curious, he walks over and picks it up to discover a childish slingshot and says sarcastically, "Great, now I have a weapon I can use against my arch-nemesis…" He looks around and finds a small tin can that had a poorly written label, which read, "Ammo" before he picks up the 'ammo', and finds that was a pea-sized rock.

The inner Ron clutches at his head as he flashes back to a moment in time when he had actually _used_ a slingshot… he was… ten? He couldn't clearly recall but what he could remember was that he used it to bean a blond boy on the head because he had been jealous of some little redhead girl for showing him up.

Inner Ron says, "Why can't I remember!? Why did I help her?" He couldn't remember the name of the small girl with those cute, but faint freckles on her face but from the emotions he could remember. He knew that she was very important to him, he just wished he knew why.

Ron puts the rock in the slingshot and says, "I better test this thing if I plan on using it later…" before then pulling it back a few times to see if the elastic band was going to break or not and surprisingly the band seemed to hold up pretty well.

Ron says, "Well at least the rubberband seems to be good. Let's see how it shoots." He looks around for a target before he spots a picture of some dorky blond kid with a raccoon cap on his head. He grins as he says, "Perfect…" and takes aim.

Inner Ron sees the picture and cries out in fear, "AUGH! NO CAMP WANNAWEEP!" The fear is such a strong impulse that it causes Ron's aim to go off as he cries out, "Wannaweep!"

The rock hits near the picture, bouncing off the tree and knocks a thumbtack off that held another picture, causing it to flutter down to the floor.

Ron blinks as he says, "Now what was _that_ about?" Even as Inner Ron shakes with his arms around his legs at the horrible memories of the camp that he had regained, including how his mother stopped accepting his phone calls.

Ron snorts at the wimp within him, even though he didn't want to admit it but the camp memories that he could feel from Inner Ron bothered him as well and decides to not think about it before he walks over to pick up the picture had fallen to the floor.

Ron picks up the picture and sees that it is a picture of a two young kids, very happily posing for the picture. The little redhead girl in the green outfit looked slightly embarrassed in the picture but she was still smiling nonetheless with the dorky blond boy wearing a red shirt had one arm behind her so he could have his hand on her shoulder, was wearing a goofy smile and holding up his other hand up with a big V using his first two fingers.

Ron says, "Man, what a loser. I wonder what she saw in him? They look like friends… I doubt they stayed friends for long. I know wouldn't stay friends with such a weirdo if I were her."

Inner Ron on the other hand wasn't scared anymore. All he could do was stare at the picture in the hand as he realizes that was the same girl who he had saved from a different blond boy with the very slingshot! In fact, if his new memories of the picture were anything… that picture had been taken shortly afterwards!

The problem for Inner Ron was that all he could remember was scenes like from a TV but no names, and sometimes only a few moments of someone talking. He could remember someone had taken the picture but not who or even what they were doing with a camera in the first place but when Outer Ron said that kind of stuff about the two children, he felt very angry even though he couldn't explain why!

Ron looks at the picture for a moment longer before he begins to tear the picture in half as he says, "These two losers are better off being apart…" When Inner Ron shouts, "Stop that!" so loudly that Ron lets go of the picture entirely in an attempt to muffle the loud shout.

This lets the picture drift and float downward until it lands under the couch with the picture facing upwards, the slight tear at the top was only in the white section of it and it never touched the picture itself.

Ron shouts, "Stop that!" He then says, "This place is making you too noisy! I am leaving this stupid tree house!" before he smashes the window that had the words "No Girls Allowed!" in red paint and leaps out to land with a small grunt on the ground before he walks off in search of a new hideout.

_**(Kim's House)**_

Kim was sitting in the living room, trying to watch TV with her family and for a change her brothers were actually being quiet but then she wasn't really paying attention to the TV while Trash TV showed the Fearless Ferret.

She sighs as it reminded her of the time Ron had actually thought he was following in the footsteps of a real crime fighter when in reality he was walking in the footsteps of a demented TV actor.

While her mother could understand how Kim was feeling better than anyone after what had happened at the hospital but at that moment, Kim just wanted nothing more than to see her Ron again. She thinks, "I wish Ron was here… he really loved this show and it isn't as much fun to watch it without him."

Mrs. Possible looks at Kim as she thinks, "I think I understand better how you feel now… to have someone you've known forever to forget you so totally and treat you so different. I want to help you get him back because I don't want to be so totally forgotten by him either."

She hated the feeling of emptiness in his eyes when he didn't recognize her in the slightest bit. She almost gasps as she realizes that her daughter might be feeling a hundred times worse because as well as she knew Ron, Kim knew Ron far more better and plus they had been a couple at the time of the incident.

Mrs. Possible knew that she had to get Ron's memories back as much for his sake as well as her daughter's. For ever since the incident where he lost his memory, her appetite had been light and she had been getting phone calls from all the teachers and from even some concerned people who knew Kim. Even she was concerned but none of Kim's habits were getting too serious, yet.

Mrs. Possible was worried that the hospital incident would be the one to push her into serious depression but so far, all Kim seemed to be was a little depressed and it puzzled her as to why.

Kim gets up and says, "I'm going to go get a drink…" before heading into the kitchen with her mother following her.

Mrs. Possible says, "Kim, we need to talk."

Kim gets herself a glass of orange juice before she says, "I know… this is about what happened at the hospital isn't it?"

Mrs. Possible nods as she says, "Yes, honestly I thought you'd be more worried or depressed than you've been acting. Are you hiding your emotions?"

The tone of her mother's voice told Kim to just be truthful and tell her how she was really feeling.

Kim sighs and then looks at her mother for a moment before she says, "Honestly? The reason I'm not freaking out more is because I've been focused on other things."

Mrs. Possible thinks, "She's been focused on things **other** than Ron? Has she become delusional?" She says, "Kim? Are you feeling all right? You know we'll get Ron back right?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes, I know but I've come to realize that unless I plan to keep Ron unconscious the whole time. Getting him back won't do me any good. I need to find a way to restore his memory or I'll never fully get him back no matter how hard he fights for me."

Mrs. Possible says, "Kimberly… I know you're in shock but it sounds like you're giving up on Ron. You know he's fighting for you so why…?" She is cut off as Kim tearfully says, "You heard what that other Ron said, he found my Ron's weakness! What if he uses it against him the next time we're forced to fight?"

Kim tilts her head forward with tears slowly flowing down her cheek as she says, "I can't lose Ron, Mom… and I don't want him to be hurt trying to help someone he probably just barely remembers." The glass trembles in her hand, spilling some of the orange juice in her hand onto the floor.

Mrs. Possible walks up to Kim and says, "I know honey… no one wants to see Ron hurt. Everyone knows you're doing your best to get Ron back." She hugs Kim and says, "I have faith in you, the bond between you two is there. I saw it when he fought for you even when he didn't remember you."

Kim shakes as she cries against her mother and says, "I-I… know Mom but… when I look into his eyes, I see something growing that could come to take Ron's place." Kim's hand and floor is covered in juice but she doesn't even notice, as the emotional pain was too high.

Mrs. Possible says, "I know, I felt the same way when I saw Ron as he was choking you at the hospital but you shouldn't give up. Remember, he fought for you… he even punched him silly to make himself let go so you'd live to try again."

Kim nods as she drops the glass of juice, which doesn't break since the cup was made of plastic (anything breakable was only brought out on special occasions otherwise the twins would break it) and turns to hug her mother, tears soaking her mother's shirt. She says, "If… If anything really happened to Ron… I… don't know what I'd do."

Mrs. Possible bites her lower lips in thought for a minute before she says, "Honey, no matter what happens, everyone will be here for you. Your father and I, even the twins will be here to support you." She runs her hand tenderly over Kim's head as she says, "But if you give up on Ron now, then he is truly lost."

Kim nods and sadly says, "I know… but I don't know what else to do! I think my best bet at this point is to find the psychopath who invented that ray and force him to come up with some way to reverse what happened to him!"

Mrs. Possible did not like the way it sounded but then she understood Kim's feelings, as she too wanted Ron to remember his life. She wanted him to remember the life he had shared so much with Kim, with the entire Possible family and even his own family. She didn't want anyone to go through life not knowing who they were, where they'd come from or even where to go.

Mrs. Possible says, "I promise we'll get Ron back… no matter what it takes." She adds in her thoughts, "Please God, don't make me a liar. I want my Kimmie to be happy with the one she loves."

_**(Just outside the Kitchen door)**_

Jim turns to look at his brother and whispers, "We gotta help Kim!" Tim whispers back, "Yeah! Ever since the whole thing with Ron, she's been no fun!"

Jim nods and whispers, "We gotta help both of them!" Tim whispers back, "But how? We don't know anything about amnesia ray guns!"

Jim and Tim can hear something happening in the Kitchen so they rush back just in time for the Fearless Ferret show to resume and notice that Kim and their mother come out of the kitchen together.

Mrs. Possible says, "I'm going to tuck Kimberly in, you two stay here and enjoy your show. I'll be right back."

Jim and Tim look at each other before one of them says, "Hicka-bicka-boo?" and the other says in response, "Hoo-sha!" which was there way of saying "Shall we get going?" and "Oh yeah!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! What do you think of the doctor at Drakken's Lair? Interesting that he's able to discover quite a bit, no? What do you think of the way I had Ron end up in the very tree house that Inner Ron and young Kim had shared as his hideout place? What do you think of what happened with Ron and Inner Ron in the tree house? What do you think of what happened at the Possible house between Kim and her mother? What do you think Jim and Tim will be able to do? Any guesses where Ron went or what he'll do next? Remember, he doesn't remember anything about Middleton or his past life in it. (Well, not any more than what he remembered in the treehouse.)

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, guesses, code breaker for the DS tips(Especially with Global Gemini), suggestions as to which story you'd like to see me work on next (Starfighter, Harem Times, Animology 2, Forget me not, etc), and more are always welcome!


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble Lane

**Forget me not!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do? Also, I'd like to credit Angilina Diggle for willing to be my first Beta Reader, ever! So, let's all give her a big hand of applause! Oh, and on that note… I didn't want to give up my "Says and Thinks" so they're still there. At least not quite yet.

**Chapter 9: Trouble Lane**

_**(The Really, Really Cool and Well Hidden Drakken's Lair)**_

Ian is still researching the memory-erasing device when Shego storms in and says, "Just how long were you going to leave me on the bed before checking up on me?"

Ian looks up and sees that Shego was still in her hospital gown before he thinks, "Well, at least she hasn't ignited her hands. That's a good sign I suppose."

Ian says, "I'm sorry. I got caught up in something. I won't happen again."

Shego lowers her hands and says, "It better not! You know I hate that!" She then spins and starts to walk away, leaving her green bubble butt exposed to the doctor. He'd seen it before and while he had to admit that she was an amazing woman physically from both her body and powers standpoint, he had always liked seeing her sexy tush the most.

Ian continues to watch her walk with the gown flapping about her rear before he looks away when she stops walking as she realizes her backside was exposed. Shego looks quickly behind her to see that the doctor had returned to the screen. She still blushes before she pulls the gown closed tightly behind her. The still blushing Shego walks back to her room where she changes into her normal outfit that she liked to normally wear. She then tosses the gown up into the air and fires a plasma blast that totally incinerates it, leaving nothing more than a tiny pile of ashes on the floor.

Ian sighs as he hears the plasma blast from his station at the computer and thinks, "We lose more robes that way…" A small robot that senses dirt on the ground comes out of the wall and sweeps the floor twice, the first to sweep up the dirt and the second to disinfect it with a beam, the little robot quickly disappears back into the wall.

Ian was glad he didn't have to mess around with calling cleaning services even if they were pretty quick to show up as he had better things to do: such as the mystery of the young man who had been hit by the device.

Ian thinks, "This just doesn't make any sense! According to the research, there should be nothing like this happening in the boy's head and yet I have evidence to the contrary." He taps his nose in thought before he says, "Maybe the powers that the boy has somehow shielded him in some way?"

Walking away from the computer for a few moments, Ian looks at a pile of printouts. He always felt like his brain worked a little differently when he was reading something on paper versus reading something on a screen and he hoped that he could get some idea as to what could be happening.

Ian paces the room while reading over the paper and mouthing the stuff he was reading before he suddenly stops and reads a section again. He thinks, "I don't believe it!"

He says aloud, "I don't believe it!"

Drakken hears the doctor's exclaim just as he walks up to the door and says, "Am I interrupting something, Doctor Ian?" He had given the guy freedom to research anything he wanted, even Shego as long as he didn't let her find out or they would have **both** been in for a lot of pain.

Ian turns to face Drakken, startled since he hadn't noticed the approach. He says, "Huh? Oh, just starting to figure some things out with my research."

Drakken says, "That's good, but what about Shego? Is she supposed to be up and about?"

Ian blinks and puts down his papers before walking over to the computer where he pulls up the most recent chart information about her. He nods and says, "Yes, she's fit for doing anything you want her to do. It seems that whatever happened to her had no lasting effects."

Drakken smiles and says, "Good! Now I can have Shego go 'retrieve' something else that is essential to my plans!"

Ian wonders why Drakken even bothered to say it that way when he knew that the blue man clearly meant for her to steal something once again. He knew how to cure Drakken of his blue skin's appearance but he had grown quite fond of the way he looked, thinking that it helped him look more scary like that scar under his eye. The scar was another thing that the doctor could fix so that it would barely be noticeable unless they looked closely but again, Drakken didn't want to lose it because it went with his 'evil' image.

Drakken says, "Let me know how your research is going Doctor, and just what evil purpose it serves when you're done."

Ian thinks, "Not exactly 'evil' but it could be twisted into that I suppose." He nods and says, "I'll let you know about my findings when I am finished."

Drakken nods, as he is satisfied with the answer before he leaves.

Ian thinks, "I've got to be more careful about what I say aloud. If he learns that I'm working towards the cure for the young man's condition, he might force me to stop."

He pauses to mull this over before he thinks, "Unless he thinks that being able to control amnesia can be used for some twisted evil and given the designs of the device in my research so far… I would say that someone had that exact same thought. The question is, why? Or how can erasing memories be beneficial to some evil plan? I guess that's why I'm a doctor and not an evil megalomaniac bent on ruling the world. I just can't think of things like they do."

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Ron Stoppable, a young man with a special talent, a best friend who was also his girlfriend, and most importantly was one who was lost because he didn't know his past, barely knew his present and only thought he knew his future destination.

This young man was also at war as much as with others as himself, in quite the most literal of terms. With every step he took from the tree house, the further he got but not even the two Ron's knew exactly where he was going… just that he was moving forward one step at a time.

Everything looked the same, what didn't seemed to blur into the background as Ron walked or rather at times, stumbled forward to wherever he was headed. All the outer Ron knew was that he had to find some way to communicate and at least, that on some level, the inner Ron also agreed but for entirely different reasons and purposes.

As Ron walked, he would get stares from the occasional people who wondered why he walked so strangely or appear to be arguing with himself, even stranger still as he seemed to talk back to himself. All of this earned him a wide path, even by those who knew him and exactly how strange he was to begin with.

Ron walks past the Middleton High School quickly as for some reason that Ron couldn't figure out, gave him the chills and major headaches. Especially as the blue, inner Ron seemed to struggle against him, trying to get him to stay.

Ron growls at the inner Ron, "There's no reason to stay! That is just a school! They can't have any way of contacting my girlfriend!"

Sudden a sneering voice says from behind says, "Hey, I see you're back! Looking for your girlfriend? Why not just go to the locker? Isn't that what you'd do anyway?"

Ron turns around quickly, getting into a martial arts stance, as the voice had sounded unfriendly enough by tone alone. He stops as he sees a girl with short brown hair and haughty eyes that reminded him eerily of his girlfriend Shego.

Ron says, "Who are you? Why would I go to any locker here?" He looks to the direction of the school and says, "It looks like a loser's school and besides, I think I'm too old to still be going to school."

When Ron looks back at the girl he is goes back into his martial arts stance because the girl had the most scary look on her face! He says, "What is it girl?"

Bonnie glares at Ron at him, furious at what he had said! As a cheerleader, she had both school pride and school pride! She had both her hands balled up into fists and worse yet, he was acting as if the she wasn't worth even calling by her name! She knew that he knew very well who she was just as much as he knew what she had meant by that locker bit. She was infuriated by Ron's attitude and she felt a strong urge to put him in his place!

Bonnie points at Ron as she shouts, "Ron Stoppable! You are even a BIGGER loser than I thought if you are acting like you've forgotten all about this school! You know very well that **I** am at the top of the food chain here and **you** are at the lowest rung!"

Ron growls at Bonnie and shouts back at her, surprising her a lot as he says, "Look you little bitch! I don't know who you are or anything**about** this school!" He grabs her stuck out hand and does a judo toss that slams Bonnie onto the ground!

Ron looks down at Bonnie and growls, "You do better to remember than to point your twisted little finger at someone like me! Or my girlfriend Shego and I might come back here and teach you some manners!"

Ron looks away from her and mutters, "That is if I can even find her in this ugly, smelly little town… whatever it is called." He doesn't even so much as give her another glance before he storms off down the way he'd been headed, leaving a very twice-stunned Bonnie laying there.

_**(Elsewhere at that moment)**_

Kim was walking by the tree house as she thought about all the memories that the two of them had shared. A lifetime of memorable moments… gone in a moment… in a literal flick of a switch. While it wasn't like he was actually dead or anything like that, it was just as painful because he treated her like a stranger… no, worse than that because he saw her as some enemy that he felt he had to destroy.

Kim sighs as she leans against the steps that lead to the tree house and looks down at her feet, as she just didn't know what to do. So far, at the last time she had checked, Wade still had not been able to get any further in finding out where Ron had disappeared to or the latest location of Drakken's lair.

Kim softly whispers, "Ron… please come back to me." Even as she wraps her arms around herself, wishing that they were the arms of her best friend and boyfriend as he told her that everything was ok.

She cared little about saving the world anymore and it wasn't like that the offers still didn't come in at the website but she just couldn't face doing any of that while she knew that Ron was still out there and he needed her. As far as Kim was concerned, he was more important than stopping any villain unless it was Drakken because then at least… maybe… she'd be able to see Ron again.

A breeze starts to stir, causing Kim to shiver just slightly before she says, "Oh, Ron… I wish I knew where you were…" before she starts to walk off. Since her head was still down, she notices something shiny in the glass that was covered in red.

This got Kim's attention, as she couldn't figure out what something shiny with red on it was doing next to her tree house. She leans over and picks it up to discover that it was glass! That's when Kim notices that there were more shards of glass all over the grass, sparkling in a wide pattern to suggest that someone had used great force on it but where did the glass come from?

Sudden inspiration hits Kim and she whirls as looks upwards to see that the window, which had been painted once before the Junior Prom with the very words, "No Girls Allowed!" was no longer there!

Kim couldn't believe it! She doesn't say a word as she drops the glass and starts to climb up the stairs quickly as her heart beat within her chest until her eyes came to rest within an empty room.

Rufus sticks his head out since he was in her pocket and looks around. He recognizes the place and hops out of the pocket to the ground where he spots the picture under the couch.

Kim looks around a couple of times as she says, "Could Ron have been here? No one else but us has even ever been up here." Before she thinks, "How could I have missed it! My Ron, the one inside him must be trying to remember… and I failed him."

Kim hears a sound and looks down to see Rufus with something in his tiny paws. She leans down and picks him up before Rufus turns over the photo to show Kim the one old picture with the two of them in it.

Tears flow down Kim's cheeks as she softly says, "Thank you Rufus" as she takes the picture from his hand and just stares at it, lost in memory while Rufus scampers up her arm and down to her pocket where the Kimmunicator was.

Rufus pulls out the Kimmunicator, holding it up over his head for her to grab. Upon seeing that Kim wasn't responding to him holding the Kimmunicator, he crawls out of her pocket with it in his mouth and goes to her feet, waving it about in an attempt to get her attention.

Kim was lost in her own little world of childhood memories as two tear drops land upon the photo and she sees the tear at the top which had not been there before. She whispers, "Ron… I am sorry I didn't think to come here sooner."

Seeing that Kim wasn't going to respond to his usual methods, Rufus grumbles and makes a low angry sound before he lowers it down to his level and presses the button that connected directly to Wade.

Wade appears on the screen almost instantly with a soda in his hand. He says, "Hi Rufus, where's Kim?"

Rufus squeaks in naked mole rat language as he tries to tell Wade what had been discovered but only gets a confused look from Wade. He spins the Kimmunicator to reveal the tree house and the broken window before aiming it up at Kim.

Wade recognizes the tree house but he wonders why Rufus was so concerned about the broken window before seeing Kim's face holding what looked like a photograph of something. What put it all together for him was the expression on Kim's face.

Wade shouts through the Kimmunicator, "Kim!" but he fails to get a response out of her so he shouts again, "Kim! It is me, Wade! Come in Kim!"

Kim snaps out of her memories as she hears Wade calling for her. She looks down and finally sees Rufus holding up the Kimmunicator with Wade on the screen.

Kim picks up the Kimmunicator and says, "Wade! I think Ron's been here! Look!" She holds up the photo and says, "It looks like it was almost torn in half but I think my Ron stopped him!"

Wade's fingers fly over the keyboard, causing the Kimmunicator to emit a beam that went over the photo for a moment.

Kim aims the Kimmunicator so that Wade can scan the rest of the tree house, including the broken window before Wade says, "Looks like you're right Kim! There are signs of his fingerprints on it as well as signs that he was there within the last couple of hours."

Kim smiles as she says, "Yes! I knew I was right! This means Ron didn't return straight to Shego! He must still be in Middleton!"

Rufus squeaks happily at this bit of news, hoping that meant that he'd get to see Ron again and soon!

Kim says, "Wade, can you scan for Ron? See if you can locate him?"

Wade's fingers fly over the keyboard at 320 words per minute level before he stops and says, "Sorry Kim… they must have taken out his homing chip. I can't find him."

Kim's heart was beating strongly as she thinks, "No! I've come so close to finding him only to hit this roadblock!"

Kim looks down at Rufus and sees him squeak sadly with curiosity at her before suddenly inspiration hits her.

Kim says, "Wade, what if my Ron is trying to remember who he is to better fight the Ron in charge?"

Wade looks skeptically at Kim before he says, "Well, I suppose that's possible… but even if that was true, where would he go next?"

Kim didn't know where he'd go as she could think of at least a dozen places that meant something to Ron but what was the most important place? Did he even have any idea of what he was trying to remember?

Kim says, "Can you do a scan based on all likely spots Ron might go to with this tree house as a starting point? Someplace that he could reach within the time frame of when he might have been here?"

Wade nods and says, "I'll get right on it Kim!" He begins to type quickly, not only hacking into every security camera within the last mile but also at the places that Ron had liked to go alone or with Kim that he could think of as well begin to hack a spy satellite that was just coming into range of Middleton that he knew he could put into good use.

Kim watches Wade's fingers fly to such a blurring speed that she hoped Wade wasn't pushing himself too hard. She could see small bands of sweat appear on Wade's head and was about to say something when Wade stops suddenly as a light appears in front of him.

Wade frowns for a second before his eyebrows shoot up. He says, "Kim… you'll never believe this. There is a Ron sighting."

Kim pulls the Kimmunicator close up to her face with her fingers gripping it so tightly that her they were becoming white. She says quickly, "Where is Ron? Who saw him? Is he ok?"

Wade says, "That's just it Kim… the person who is calling the site, is Bonnie."

* * *

**AN:** Well my loyal fans, what do you think of this chapter? Anyone surprised that Bonnie contacted Kim through her website? What do you think of Ian's research? What do you think of Shego? Was she in character with the blasting of the gown? Did you like the little robot? Could someone have evil plans for the Strike Force One other than the original intention for the military? What did you think of Ron's reaction to Bonnie? What do you think of what happened to Bonnie? Will she lay into Kim for what Ron did when they talk? Rufus is a rocking mole rat isn't he? Where do you think Ron is headed next as he tries to contact Shego? Will Ron ever rejoin Drakken and Shego? Any guesses? Will Ian ever figure out the cure? What about the mysterious inventor of the ray? Will he ever be revealed? All good questions, and many answers will be coming but only if you continue to read and of course review my story. (Smile) 


	10. Chapter 10: Furious Trouble

**Forget me not!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do? Also, I'd like to credit Angilina Diggle for willing to be my first Beta Reader, ever! So, let's all give her a big hand of applause! Oh, and on that note… I didn't want to give up my "Says and Thinks" so they're still there. At least not quite yet.

**Chapter 10: Furious Trouble**

_**(Treehouse)**_

Kim says, "Put her through Wade!" She felt happy as she finally had a lead as to where Ron might have gone.

Wade nervously says, "Ok… but I should warn you. She's even more unhappy than she usually is."

Kim says, "Wade, I don't care! Just put her on already!"

Wade says, "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you!" He presses a button on his keyboard, which is almost instantly replaced with Bonnie's furious face.

Even as Kim opens her mouth to ask where Ron was, Bonnie explosively yells, "Where is he? When I see Stoppable again I'm going to bitch-slap into next YEAR!"

Kim didn't like her attitude and says firmly, "That's what I was hoping you could tell me Bonnie! I've been looking for him."

Bonnie growls, "The last time I saw him was just outside the school and after talking to him, he grabs my arm and throws me onto my back!" She leans towards the camera as she says through her teeth, "How dare that loser do that to me!"

Kim yells sharply and loudly, startling Bonnie and causing her to back off from the camera, "Stuff it Bonnie! Ron's lost his memories and thanks to Drakken and Shego, when they captured him, he now thinks he is someone else!"

Bonnie frowns as she says, "So that's why he didn't recognize me? And insulted the school? Why he called some she-something his girlfriend and not you?"

Kim growls at the last sentence, "Shego! Arggh! I'm going to SO make her pay for stealing my BF!"

Bonnie felt her anger dissipating some as she learned of the situation. On one hand, she was still furious at Ron for insulting the school's honor and then tossing her to the ground hard like that. On the other hand, she was feeling a little sorry for Kim because her friend had lost his memory and then made into another woman's boyfriend.

Bonnie says, "Well, when he gets his memories back I'm going to have a LONG talk with him, tell him that the next time you see him."

Kim says, "Did you see which way Ron went from the school?"

Bonnie shakes her head, "No, I was still pretty stunned by whatever he did to me but I think he stuck to the sidewalk and he was mumbling to himself, like he was talking to himself."

Kim felt her hopes surge as she thinks, "My Ron is still in there, trying to remember who he is just like I thought!"

Kim says, "Thanks Bonnie! Call me if you find him. I need to get to him before Drakken and Shego find him."

Bonnie crosses her arms as she looks at Kim and says, "Sure, you can have him after I get through with him."

Kim growls, "Bonnie! Ron was trained by Shego to fight almost as good as me, so if you see him again. Don't confront him or you could get way more hurt than a throw onto your back next time."

Bonnie harrumphs and silence follows for a moment or two before she says, "Fine… if I see him again, I won't confront him. I'll just call you."

Kim says, "Thank you Bonnie! Gotta go!" She then closes the connection with Bonnie before she then looks at the Kimmunicator and with a quick press of another button Wade reappears on the screen.

Kim says, "Wade, Bonnie told me that she'd just run into seeing Ron outside my school! Can you locate him?"

Wade types at his keyboard for a few moments before he says, "Nothing yet Kim and satellite isn't in position yet to scan that area."

Kim pushes the picture into her pocket, picks up Rufus and leaps out of the tree house as she says, "I am headed over there now. You let me know if you find any sign of Ron, Wade."

Wade nods as he says, "You've got it Kim!" He looks directly at her as he says, "Don't worry, we'll find Ron and get him back."

Kim smiles softly as she says, "Thanks Wade" before the connection closes.

_**(Middleton High School)**_

Bonnie growls and says, "I don't care that Stoppable lost all his memories! How dare he speak to me the way he did. When he gets his memories back I'm going to slap him so hard he'll wish he remembered anything!"

Bonnie storms away from the school and heads off to the parking lot where she looks for her car and was glad that she'd parked close so she could go home, take a nice long hot shower and try to forget about everything that happened!

Bonnie pulls out her keys as she nears the lot and as soon as she turns the corner to face where she parked, she drops her keys to the ground. She screams, "STOPPABLE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Somewhere on the road, Ron sneezes before he mutters, "Damn car, I'm probably picking up a cold from it being open like this. At least it made for easy entry and stealing."

Bonnie picks up her keys since they also had her house keys on them and after squeezing it so tightly in her hands that the keys were almost ready to cut into her flesh she growls loudly and spins on her heel to go contact Kim.

Bonnie thinks, "If Possible thinks that I'm going to let Stoppable off easy for stealing my car… She's got another thing coming!"

_**(Enroute to Middleton High)**_

Kim was running since it was closer to run to the school than to head to her house to get the car. She thinks, "Please Ron, let me find you so I can help you!"

Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeps and she stops long enough to whip it out of her pocket and turn it on. She says, "What's the sitch, Wade? Did you locate Ron?"

Wade shakes his head as he says, "Worse Kim, Bonnie called back. Here, I'll connect you."

Kim says, "What did Bonnie…" She trails off as Bonnie appears on the Kimmunicator, looking angrier than before if possible.

Bonnie shouts, "Kim Possible! Do you know what that amnesiac freak for a boyfriend did?"

Kim frowns at the insult cast at Ron before she says, "No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

Bonnie yells loudly enough that Kim has to pull the Kimmunicator away from her as far as her arm would allow, "He stole my car! That's what he did! Now what I want to know is what you plan on doing about it!"

Kim stops and turns around, heading towards the house as she realizes that Ron wasn't on foot anymore. She says, "When did this happen, Bonnie?"

Bonnie shouts, "How the hell should I know? He probably stole it while I was calling you!"

The screen splits with Wade showing up on the left side as Kim says, "Wade, did you get all that?"

Wade says, "I'm hacking into the cameras at the street lights now Kim, but its is still a long shot. Her car isn't exactly unique you know."

Bonnie growls and shouts at Wade, "How dare you! My car is definitely unique! I have stylized rims, a license plate with my name on it and a custom stereo system!"

Wade scratches the back of his head as he says, "Uh… yeah, how foolish of me not to notice."

Bonnie crosses her arms as she says, "Exactly! Next time you'll think to ask for a description before you make such judgements."

Wade just shrugs in his view, to which Kim knew that was his way of saying "Whatever! I'm not going to argue with her." To Kim before he starts to type rapidly at his keyboard again.

Kim reaches her garage and with a feat that would have impressed a majority of people, she yanks the garage door open with such force that the got stuck up at the top of the garage but she didn't care.

Kim pulls out the keys to the Sloth, pausing only when she sees the little keychain that he'd gotten just for her as a gift. It wasn't anything too special in most people's eyes but it was to her as it was the name "Kim" in purple with silver-like metal surrounding the letters.

She wipes at her eyes with the hand holding the Kimmunicator as she feels tears start to fill her eyes before she unlocks the car and hops in. She starts the car quickly, flipping the switch for the rocket engines so that the back opens and they start to glow, primed for ignition.

Kim steps on the pedal as she thinks, "I'm coming Ron!" causing her parents to worry at the loud roar coming from their garage, worried that the twins were doing something to destroy the garage again.

Kim's parents were shocked when they saw the twins come running in from the living room asking what was going on in the garage to make that much noise.

She jets out of the garage, with the wheels never even touching the driveway until the bottom where she turns sharply and with a loud screech of tires she manages to aim the car towards the direction of Middleton High, which was the last known place of Ron.

Kim was gone and halfway to the High School when her family ran to the garage to find a jammed garage door, and a smoking wall where the rocket engines had blasted with no Sloth car in sight!

Mr. Possible says, "I'm going to have to remind her when she gets back, 'No car rocket ignition in the Garage!'"

Jim says, "It must be serious!" Tim says, "Yeah! Kim knows already" Jim says, "Not to ignite them in the garage!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey, I think they're right. She wouldn't do this kind of thing if it meant saving the world."

Mr. Possible says, "What other possible reason could she have for doing such a thing?"

The twins look at each other before they say in stereo just as Mrs. Possible says it at the same time, "Ron…" before they all look out the garage and down the street where the tire tracks indicated she'd taken off to.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it seems a bit on the short side but there is a purpose to my madness. What do you think of Bonnie in this chapter? She's got it so rough doesn't she? What do you think of Kim in this chapter? She just can't seem to get a break at all can she? What do you think of the Possible family's reaction to how Kim took off out of the garage? Do you think Kim will get punished for it when she comes back? Will Kim find Ron? Will Ron ever find himself? Stay tuned to this Kim-channel for more!

Kim and Ron are on their journeys now and along the way, Bonnie gets picked up. Now will they ever meet? Hmmm, I ain't saying! Lol! As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, offers for a bazillion zillion dollars, a list of all the known KP episodes in the CORRECT order(Includes Season 4) and more always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11: Racing Against

**Forget me not!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do? Also, I'd like to credit Angilina Diggle for willing to be my first Beta Reader, ever! So, let's all give her a big hand of applause! Oh, and on that note… I didn't want to give up my "Says and Thinks" so they're still there. At least not quite yet.

**Chapter 11: Racing against…**

_**(On the road to Middleton High)**_

Kim was stuck at a red light, waiting for it to change and she raps her finger in an irritated manner before she says, "Come on, Come on! Ron could be a million miles away from me by now!" She looks at the street sign, which read, "Namco" and thinks, "Great! Just need to pass "Intellivision" and I'll be at the school.

Kim guns the motor in her irritation during the last thirty seconds in which the light was going to stay red before she hears another motor gun to her side and when she looks, she notices that is was Brick in his red car.

Brick says, "Hey Kim, wanna race?" He looks at her with a big grin on his face, thinking he could win if she stuck to the speed limit like he thought she would.

Kim looks away and mutters, "I so don't have the time for this!" She waits as the crossing lights turn from green to yellow and then finally red before a second later the lights in front of her turn green. She steps on the pedal hard and zooms forward so fast that Brick had yet to go under the green light when Kim reached the school two blocks away.

Brick looks forward with his jaw dropped and doesn't pay attention to where he's going so he crashed head first into the back of a police car. As the two cops come out of their cruiser he groans, "Oh man… my dad's going to be so mad…"

Kim spots Bonnie and turns off the jet engines so she can pull up to Bonnie without blowing up her skirt and says sharply, "Get in Bonnie. We're going to get Ron and your car back."

Bonnie huff's as she flips the back of her hair with her fingers and walks around as she says, "About time Possible!" She gets into the car and once her seatbelt is on Kim steps on the gas but without really knowing where to go, she just follows the way out and hopes that Ron didn't decide to turn off somewhere.

Kim softly says to herself, "Where are you going Ron?"

Bonnie hears Kim but doesn't have an answer or a retort so she just sits and keeps an eye out for her car.

_**(In Bonnie's Stolen Car)**_

Inner Ron was struggling with more than just the 'other' Ron who was in charge. As he slowly began to remember more and more about who he had once been, he also began to have questions.

Questions such as "Who am I?", "Why am I here?", "What is my purpose in life?", "Am I alive or just a figment of imagination?"

Inner Ron tried to ask them of the outer Ron but for the most part, he was largely ignored and he got the feeling that they bothered the outer Ron as well.

Inner Ron looks around at the bits and pieces of his surroundings that he considered his 'recovered' memories but so many had holes in them which told him that they were incomplete and that he still had much farther to go.

Still, the more he remembered and surrounded himself with. The more Ron felt sure that he would be able to find all the pieces of the floating puzzles and return to… that part was the one thing he couldn't quite figure out. All the inner Ron could remember was a mission, a part of a name but it was the driving force behind him collecting all these memories. All of which, without that urge or drive to push him further, he was sure that he would have faded into obscurity by now.

Inner Ron says, "Boy, this is one complicated life I used to have. So many places, so many people, so much fear, and yet…" He muses for a few moments before he says, "Somehow I get the feeling that it was all good… something or maybe someone made it all the worthwhile."

Outer Ron growls at inner Ron, making his voice boom over the inner Ron at first as he says, "Just give it up! It doesn't matter what you think you're remembering, there is nothing so far in your life that you've remembered that's been of any help to you. I doubt there's anyone other than my girlfriend Shego who even cares one whit about me!"

The way word 'girlfriend' echoes around in the black void makes inner Ron wonder what was so special about that word.

Inner Ron clenches his fists as he shouts up, making the same booming effect back at outer Ron, "That's a lie and you know it! Look at 'your' adversary! Despite the constant attacks, she has never tried to return in kind the ferocity we… **you** have dealt her! She's tried to help us!"

Outer Ron shouts back at inner Ron, which he also does aloud while driving causing people to stare at him from the sidewalk or other cars, "Help? HA! That's a laugh! She's going to put us in jail and then throw away the key!"

Inner Ron shakes his head and says, "No, I don't believe that… I have a feeling she wouldn't let that happen to us."

Outer Ron shouts again, "I don't care what you think or feel! Do I even **look** like the kind of person who would even care about anyone other than my sexy red… I mean black hair girlfriend?"

Inner Ron tilts his head as he sits on the couch from the tree house that his memories only partially recalled so half of it was there, just floating and he couldn't understand why the other half felt like an important part.

Then it hits inner Ron that outer Ron had almost said red, but why? Who was he talking about? He sighs and says, "Sometimes I wish I was smarter like…" He frowns as he wonders who he was going to say, even though he felt sure that the person was a genius but the name remained elusive to him.

Inner Ron says, "Well, since I'm the only one here I have to do it myself. Maybe I should see if I can answer any of my questions."

Inner Ron looks around and says, "I asked myself, who am I? Let's see… I am Ron… I used to know someone in that tree house. My parents are mean. I don't like that girl we tossed to the ground… I keep having a strong urge to help that redhead… Kim, whenever I see her. Man, this is harder than it seems!"

Outer Ron says, "Will you shut up then? I am trying to drive here and think of a way to contact Shego but your constant prattling is getting on my nerves!"

As outer Ron says this, a black helicopter flies over the car from its right and then quickly turns around to follow the white car that Ron was in. It was a stealthy helicopter so Ron didn't notice it.

Inner Ron says, "Exxxcuse me for trying to figure things out! It isn't like I have anywhere better to be right now!"

Outer Ron growls, "Well, I wish you **could** leave! Then I wouldn't have to listen to you or deal with you trying to keep me from harming my adversary, Kim!"

Inner Ron feels his heart skip in fear for a moment at the thought of Kim being harmed before he thinks, "Why is it so important for me to help Kim? Not that I don't mind keeping the meanie from doing anything to her but…"

He stops and makes a pained sound as the things he remembers all begin somehow make ghostly voices but in such a way that sounded so strange to him, that he couldn't make out what was being said but there was a truth in there somehow.

Inner Ron could feel the emotions from the weird voices and they somehow became started to quiver from words into solid puzzle pieces that were gray. He felt that he could somehow put the puzzle in the right place, he would regain more memories but the question became, "How? How do I know where to put them?"

Outer Ron yells both aloud and within, "I don't care what you do, just SHUT UP ALREADY!" He breathes a bit heavily after that as he grips the steering wheel tightly to the point where his knuckles were white.

Inner Ron could feel the tension of the other Ron and decides that because they shared the same body, it would probably be wise not to push him any further so he shuts up and just stares at the collected memories before him, trying to make sense of the jumbled pieces and figure out just why the girl was so intent on helping them.

_**(In Kim's Car)**_

Kim looks left and right for Ron and Bonnie's car, a finger on her right hand twitching in her anxiety before she whispers, "Ron, where are you going?"

Bonnie could feel the tension hanging in the air like static electricity. Any sound, any movement she made that didn't keep her eyes away from Kim only seemed to make Kim even more agitated than before.

Bonnie continues her search silently, hoping to find her car and use it to drive fast and as far away from the nearly psycho Kim. She wasn't planning on sticking around for whatever might happen when Kim and the blank fool finally caught up with each other but she knew that it couldn't happen soon enough for her.

Bonnie thinks, "I've never seen Kim like this. I wonder what has happened between them that she's not telling? Amnesia isn't a permanent thing, so what is she hiding?" She steals a glance at Kim as she looks away from Bonnie and thinks, "It is almost like she's afraid of losing that loser to something permanent but I don't see how. As long as he's alive, he'll recover his memory."

Bonnie darts her eyes away and continues to look around while at the same time wondering if Kim would even stop if she wanted to get out. Would she have to jump from a moving car to get away?

Bonnie spots something white that might have been her car and says aloud without thinking, "Was that my car?"

Kim says, "Where did you see it Bonnie?" She looks in the direction that Bonnie had been facing and without even waiting for a reply, she turns the car sharply in that direction.

Bonnie cries out at the sudden and sharp turn and shouts, "Watch what you're doing Possible! You may not care about yourself but I want to survive to make it to the cheer finals!"

Kim pushes the pedal the floor, sending the car bolting forward and soon a white car appears at the end of the street. It was the right model as far as Kim could tell but the top was up so she couldn't tell if Ron was at the wheels.

Bonnie looks at the license plate and thinks, "Wait a second…" She turns and shouts, "Kim! Don't…" but is cut off as Kim flips a switch and launches the car briefly into the air so that it lands in front of the car.

Kim slams on the brakes and turns sharply to present her side to the oncoming white car, which thankfully had the sense to slam on the brakes.

Kim leaps out of the car as Bonnie shakes her head from the hard stop and shouts, "Ron! Is that you?"

Bonnie shouts from her seat as she unbuckles herself, "That's what I was trying to tell you!"

Kim runs up to the door of the car and pulls it open only to have her jaw drop when she sees that instead of Ron, she finds Tara.

Bonnie walks up to Kim and says, "I was trying to tell you that it wasn't my car. It was Tara's car but you had to pull that reckless stunt!"

Tara looks at Kim and Bonnie before she says, "Um… can someone clue me as to what's going on?"

Kim falls to her knees in a slump and say, "Ron…"

Tara looks at Bonnie and says, "Has something happened to Ron?"

Bonnie sighs in irritation before she says, "She's looking for Ron. Apparently he has amnesia and stolen my car. So now she's gone off the deep end in a search for the loser."

Kim leaps up at Bonnie and grabs her by the shoulders, spinning to slam Bonnie against the hood of Tara's car. She looks down at Bonnie with eyes full of tears ready to spill forth which shocks Bonnie as nothing she'd ever said had ever gotten to Kim like this before.

Tara gets out of her car and says, "Kim! What are you doing?!" She runs over to Kim's side as she wonders what to do since she knew Kim was stronger than her.

Kim sobs, "You don't understand Bonnie… No one does! It is all my fault that Ron's this way!"

Both Bonnie and Tara are at a loss for words before Tara tries to say, "Kim, I am sure it isn't your fault… I know you'd never hurt Ron."

Kim turns her head at Tara and cries out, "But it IS my fault! Ron took the ray's hit for me… ME! And all because I was…" She grips Bonnie a little more tightly as tears fall from her cheeks to land on Bonnie when she turns he head away from Tara to drop her head forward.

Kim softly sobs, "Damn it Ron… why did you have to go do that Ron… I'm nothing special… just a stupid cheerleader who thought she could make the world a better place."

Tara walks up to Kim and wraps her arms around Kim's neck in a gentle hug, "Kim… you are special. Ron knows that, we all do… isn't that right Bonnie?" She looks down at the still pinned Bonnie.

Bonnie begins to open her mouth to say something but a look from Tara silenced the harsh words she'd been planning to say about being pinned. She very grudgingly says, "Yeah… I have to admit he saw something."

Kim lets go of Bonnie and wipes at her hands with her jaw dropped until Bonnie says in irritation, "If you keep your mouth open any longer, you'll be able to choke on a fly, Possible!"

Kim takes a step back and softly says, "Thank you Bonnie and… I'm sorry for throwing you onto Tara's car."

Bonnie gets back onto her feet before she looks to the side, crossing her arms as she says, "Whatever!"

Tara says, "Come on Kim, why don't you explain what has happened? What does a ray have to do with Ron's amnesia?"

Kim sighs sadly and says, "We were on a mission and I got careless… Drakken zapped Ron who threw himself in front of it to protect me. Then they kidnapped him and… and…"

Bonnie says sharply, "Out with it Possible!" This gets a cold look from Tara for that.

Kim says, "They turned Ron against me. They made him believe that Shego is his girlfriend and that I'm his mortal enemy. He's already tried to destroy me on several occasions."

Neither Tara nor Bonnie had any clue as to what to say, as it was just too hard to imagine that Ron, memory or no, would ever try to harm Kim. After a brief exchange in looks between each other, Tara says, "Now Kim, I'm sure that…"

Kim shakes off Tara as she says forcibly, "No! I know what you're thinking and that there is no way my Ron would ever hurt me! And you know what? You're right!" She turns to Bonnie and says, "The Ron that tossed you onto your back was the Ron created by Drakken and Shego but **my** Ron who is in there by way… has been fighting that Ron person that they created!"

Kim looks at Tara and says, "Ron has already saved my life each time the evil Ron has tried to take my life."

Tara didn't know what to make of all this but given all the strange things that usually happened to the pair, she guessed that such a thing was entirely within the realm of possibly true.

Bonnie says, "That makes no sense Possible! How can there be **two** of him? I mean UGH! Puh-lease! One of him is way more than enough!"

Tara says, "Kim, even if it is true. What are you doing about it?"

Kim says, "I need to capture Ron until Wade can come up with a way to reverse what's happened to Ron." She adds in her thoughts, "If it can be done…"

Tara says, "Ok then I'll help you! Both of us will. Right Bonnie?"

Bonnie grumbles, "Anything, I just want my car back." She then says, "But this time I'm riding with Tara, I don't want to have to go through another wild ride like that again!"

Kim says, "Deal! If you spot him, call me on your cellphone Tara, ok?"

Tara nods as she says, "Got it Kim!"

Bonnie walks over to the passenger side of the car and climbs in before she says, "Let's go people! I have a car to get back and he better have not put so much as a scratch on it or he's in big trouble!"

Tara says, "Oh, and Kim?" making Kim stop and look back at her before she says with heartfelt sincerity, "We'll get Ron back. I know we will."

Kim sends Tara a quick smile of thanks at Tara before she turns and runs off to her Sloth car where she hoped with all her heart that Tara was right.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This particular one was a hard one to write but I think it came out ok. What do you guys think? What do you think of Kim in this story? Do you think she'll figure out where Ron is headed? What do you think of Ron in this story? Talk about arguing with yourself. What did you think of how I used Bonnie and Tara in this chapter? do you think they'll be able to help find Ron? Any thoughts as to who'll find Ron first or what might happen then?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, KP stuff for The Sims 2, Drawings of Tara dressed in a Star Trek uniform(any generation), and more are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12: Collision!

**Forget me not!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 12: Collision!**

_**(On the streets of Middleton)**_

**(In Kim's Car)**

Kim was in her Sloth car and for the first time since starting this mission, she felt that was thinking more clearly. She thinks, "That confrontation with Bonnie and Tara was just what I needed to clear my head."

Kim takes a slow breath to help calm and focus her mind before she thinks, "Now I just need to think. If my Ron is trying to remember who he is and somehow guiding the other Ron to places that will help him remember… then all I need to do is figure out where he is heading next, but the question is where will he go next?"

**(In Tara's Car)**

Bonnie says, "Thank you Tara, I owe you one for that."

Tara glances at Bonnie to see relief on her face before she says, "Huh? What do you mean Bonnie?"

Bonnie says, "You have **no** idea what it was like riding in the car with Kim Psycho. She was so tense that I actually felt like my only chance to get out of the car was to jump from it while moving."

Tara says, "Come on Bonnie. I mean, I know that Kim can come on a little strong but aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

Bonnie shakes her head and says, "No, I wish I was. She was so tense that I feared to even say a word unless it had something to do with my car."

Tara slows down to a stop sign and says, "How does that involve me?"

Bonnie says, "I had forgotten that you drive a car like mine but not as fancy. So when I saw your white car, I spoke aloud and she… She just went nuts on me! She acted like it was her last chance to ever see Ron."

Tara remains silent for a few moments before she says, "Maybe…" before Bonnie sharply says, "Maybe Possible has become as loony as all those freaks that she fights. It was bound to happen. Spend too much time around a freak and you become one yourself."

Tara steps on the brakes hard, causing the tires to screech loudly and throw Bonnie back and forth between her seatbelt and seat.

Bonnie cries out, "Tara! What do you think…" She is cut off as Tara looks at Bonnie and shouts, "Stop it Bonnie! Stop it! Stop it!"

Bonnie is stunned by the treatment she is getting from Tara, her best friend and says, "What?"

Tara says, "Try to put yourself in her shoes! How would you feel if you lost your best friend! How would you feel if you lost me and had no one else in the world to lean on, to count on for help? Even your parents couldn't help you and you felt that it was all your fault!"

Tara looks at Bonnie with tears in her eyes, "Don't deny it Bonnie! You saw the pain, the anguish, and the guilt in Kim. You know how badly she is hurting and all you can complain about is your car! There are some things that are worth more than a car and best friends is one of them!"

A car horn from behind makes Tara turn away from Bonnie and step on the gas again even as she says, "Oh, what am I telling you for. You're never going to understand."

Bonnie crosses her arms and looks away from Tara as she says, "Whatever!" before she starts to think, "Still… If anything ever happened to Tara and was all my fault because I couldn't protect her in some way… "

She starts to gnaw at her lower lip as a feeling starts small, but grows from her heart until she finally thinks, "If anything happened to you Tara because of me, the loss would be just too big for me to bear. I guess… I guess I'd be going just as nuts as Kim would be about now."

Bonnie turns to look at Tara as the blond girl drives and wipes a tear from her eyes and thinks, "I guess I've got to apologize…" She says, "Tara…?" waiting until she gets Tara's attention before she says, "I am sorry. You're right."

Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her grip on the steering wheel trembles a little in her joy as she hears Bonnie say next, "You're my best friend and if anything big happened to you because of me and I lost you… the feeling… the whole in my life would be so much bigger than I can put into words."

Tara squeaks for a moment before her voice recovers and she is able to say, "You… You really mean that Bonnie? All of it?"

Bonnie nods and places her hand on Tara's on the steering wheel, making Tara glance at Bonnie for just a moment which was enough for her to see that Bonnie had dropped the Queenie mask and letting her see that she was being honest with her. She says, "Yeah Tara, I really do. Forgive me?"

Tara nods enthusiastically as she says, "Yes! I do! Thank you Bonnie for understanding!" She then pulls up to a stoplight and turns to give Bonnie a big hug. When she pulls back, she says, "Does this mean that you will apologize to Kim?"

Bonnie's face scrunches up unhappily as she says, "Do I have to? I mean she's the girl who does the impossible. That's so not my bag."

Tara sharply says, "Bonnie!"

Bonnie somehow manages to look both teasing and unhappy at the same time as she says, "Yeah, I was just kidding Tara. I'll apologize the next time I see her. Now, let's see if we can find a lost boy before Possible."

Tara smiles at Bonnie and says, "Yeah! Let's find Ron and help Kim!"

Bonnie adds in her thoughts, "I still want my car back in one piece though… he better not damage it because I really don't want to be in debt to those little brothers of hers again. They are evil little munchkins."

_**(In Bonnie's Car)**_

Ron grumbles as he looks around to see which direction to go. He was at a stop sign and wasn't sure which way would take him out of the accursed town of his arch nemesis. He gets a feeling that turning left would be a good direction to go and since he didn't really have any better directions, he goes to the left.

Ron drives down the road, obeying the speed limit for the time being since he figured that the cops would probably be alerted to him having stolen the car by now. Especially if that bitchy girl was like how he thought she would be. Still, he had to admit that she did look and kind of hot not unlike his girlfriend Shego, only a lot more annoying.

Ron wonders where he'd end up this time. After ending up in that junky tree house and being discovered at the low-class school by some girl, he really couldn't wait for his luck to change so he could get back to his girlfriend.

He spots some kind of restaurant up ahead and remembers that he hadn't eaten anything since being captured and taken to the hospital that he escaped from.

He frowns at the blue and grey building and thinks that it looked far too fancy and expensive for a broke guy like him. He also knew that a place like that would have tough security, which even though he was certain that he could handle, it would cause enough of a ruckus to bring that goody two shoes arch-rival his way.

He continues to drive aimlessly even as Inner Ron sees the restaurant and can remember coloring a red otter within it on some kind of… child-like menu but that didn't make any sense! Why would he clearly be using a child menu in that kind of place?

Inner Ron puts the recovered pieces up with the other broken pieces of memory that he'd been able to recover but there were still too many unknowns for him. Such as what was he doing in such a place? Had he been there with his parents? Perhaps on a date with some girl? He couldn't remember!

Inner Ron was also frustrated at how had this hidden drive to help the nemesis of his Outer Ron, and couldn't remember why it so important to do so!

Ron drives for a few more minutes before he catches site of a fast food place and his stomach growls once more, louder this time as it told him to get some food!

Ron figures this place would be easier to intimidate so he pulls up past the big nacho food sign and pulls up to the drive through menu.

_**(Kim's Car)**_

Kim's stomach growls at her and she says, "I better make a quick stop. It would be so embarrassing to go into battle and have my stomach growl loud enough for everyone to hear."

Kim remembers how on a mission with Ron, she had forgone food after seeing the way Ron's eating cafeteria pizza made her lose her appetite. So when she had gone up against Drakken and Shego later on that day, she had become so hungry that her stomach had growled during the fight against Shego.

Kim winces as she remembers how the fight had stopped and the way Shego had said, "A little hungry there Princess?" The answer to which came in the form of another stomach growl.

The distraction had been enough for Drakken to succeed in grabbing what he wanted. Along with a few insulting words to Kim from the both of them, especially Shego… they managed to escape. After that, Kim vowed to never go that hungry before going on a mission again.

She turns to head towards their favorite spot, Bueno Nacho and heads to the parking lot, missing Ron in Bonnie's car because he was already at the back of Bueno Nacho in the curve that led to the pickup window.

Kim walks inside and sighs sadly as she looks at the menu, to which Ned picks up on and says, "Hey Kim. Why the long face?"

Kim says, "I'm looking for Ron and I really miss him, Ned."

Ned shakes his head and says, "Sorry, I haven't seen him all day but I'll let you know if I do."

Kim nods weakly and says, "Thanks Ned." She makes a choice and says, "I'll have a Naco, Grande size, a salad, and a cola to go."

Ned says, "Gotcha, that will be 8.34 please."

Kim pulls out a ten and hands to Ned who then gives her the change back.

Kim stays put while Ned walks off to check on her order and watches him as he walks over to the pickup window.

Ned says in surprise, "Ron? What are you doing in Bonnie's car? Are you aware that Kim's looking for you?"

Kim's eyes nearly leaped out of her head as she sees a tired looking Ron grab Ned by the shirt and says, "Just give me my food and if you tell my nemesis I was here, I will take that wagging tongue of yours, rip it out and force feed it to you! Got that!"

Ned could not believe that it was Ron talking to him like that, it seemed so… evil! He wanted to just flee in terror but since the food was already in his hands he nods quickly and hands it to Ron.

Kim leaps over the counter easily and runs up to the window, pulling Ned away from Ron who had let go to take the food and yells, "Ron!"

Ron had just managed to take a sip of his soda when he sees Kim at the window! He shouts, "Oh Sh!!" and slams the pedal to the floor, sending the car rocketing forward.

Kim leaps out of the window and starts to run after him, determined to get Ron! She gasps in surprise as she sees that Ron's sudden acceleration had caused him to run into another car!

Ron groans for a second and then gets out of the car and starts to run with the bag of food and drink in his hands. He may have been fleeing but he was still hungry!

Kim runs up to the hit car and says, "Are you ok? I am so… blink Tara? Bonnie?"

Tara moans for a second with a little cut on her cheek from debris hitting her but otherwise the advanced airbags and seatbelts system had saved both her and Bonnie from too much injury. She looks at Kim and says, "Go get Ron! We cut him off so he couldn't escape, hurry Kim!"

Kim says quickly, "Thanks Tara!" and shouts as she dashes off, "I owe the both of you! And don't worry! I'll have the tweebs fix up the cars!"

Kim chases after Ron but she doesn't get very far before she hears a loud shriek from Bonnie and a loud yell, "MY CAR! MY BEAUTIFUL CAR! STOPPABLE, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!"

Kim hopes that Bonnie will calm down after the tweebs get done with the two cars, but for now, she couldn't focus on that and finds it hard to catch up to him. She thinks, "When did Ron get so fast?"

Kim digs deep to push herself harder, faster so she can catch up to him and just as she is about to catch grab him, Ron suddenly stops which causes her to slam into his back.

A small group of ninjas in black stand in front of Ron, blocking the way and Kim thinks, "Where'd they come from?" a moment before her question is answered by the breeze of a black helicopter dropping in low.

Ron turns to look at Kim and says, "So you brought help, I knew you couldn't take me down by yourself."

Kim says, "What? They're not with me! I don't know where they came from, Ron!"

Ron turns and charges the ninjas as he says, "Well then I guess they're here for you! Thanks for the assist!"

Just as Ron starts to run past the first one, the ninja sticks his arm out and Ron essentially clotheslines himself, sending him down to the ground hard.

Kim cries out, "Ron!" She then dashes forward as she says, "You guys just made a big mistake hurting him!"

The ninjas quickly grab Ron and leap up into the helicopter without saying a word, and Kim tries to leap up after them. She barely manages to catch a hold of the rail that was the landing gear before one of the ninjas kicks hard at her hand and sends her falling!

Kim pulls out her grappling gun and manages to snag the rail again, immediately setting into motion a swing that would bring her around to the other side of the helicopter.

One of the ninjas tosses a throwing star and cuts her line, sending her to fall right into the Bueno Nacho sign!

With that, the ninjas and the helicopter are gone even before the sign stops spinning from the impact of her crashing halfway through the sign.

Kim sadly says, "Ron… No… Not again…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I am sorry for making you wait this long. I've been busy and plus Team Possible Turns Evil's next chapter is proving to be... well, you'll know when you read it. So, what do you think of this chapter? What did you think of Tara and Bonnie in the car? Interesting friendship that those two have or what? Did any of you see where Ron was going to end up? I figured that after so long, everyone would be getting a bit hungry so I threw in that little bit. To say Bonnie was upset about her car would be somewhat an understatement, wouldn't you agree? What did you think of Kim battling the ninjas? Who were those ninjas? Where did they come from? Why were they there? Where are they headed? Any thoughts?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, hints, suggestions, stories in progress you'd like to see written next, wraith capturing devices, inca-based space ships and more are always welcome!


	13. Chapter 14: Unlikely

**Forget me not!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 14: Unlikely**

_**(Middleton)**_

**(In Kim's Car)**

With the two cars being towed to Kim's house so that the tweebs could repair them, Kim had to take Tara and Bonnie in her car.

Since Ron kidnapped by some mysterious ninjas, Kim was decidedly in a most unhappy mood and neither Tara nor Bonnie could think of anything to say that would make things any better.

Kim was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white and she was emitting a low growling sound that was making Bonnie and Tara more than a little nervous.

Suddenly Kim says, "How dare someone kidnap Ron! When I get through with whoever did this they are going to wish they'd never heard of Ron!"

Tara says softly, "Kim, calm down… I'm sure you'll find Ron soon enough and…"

Kim slams the brakes hard causing the car to lurch forward sharply before Kim turns to Tara in the back seat and says, "And what Tara? Unless my Ron in there somehow overcomes the one in charge, there's a good chance I'll have to fight and hurt Ron!"

Bonnie says, "Wasn't there a good chance you were going to have to fight him anyway once you caught up to him, Possible?"

Kim turns her head in that kind of slow, furious way before those bright green eyes of hers seems to vaporize Bonnie on the spot in their intensity. She says, "There's a difference between chasing Ron and fighting through a bunch of bad guys to get Ron!"

Tara says, "How do you know they're bad guys? What if they're good guys trying to restore Ron?"

Kim's face softens up as she thinks about Tara's words before she says, "I guess… but then why didn't they take me along?"

Bonnie says, "Oh I don't know… maybe because you're a emotional nutcase right now?"

Tara cries out, "Bonnie! Be nice!"

Bonnie says, "What? I'm just being straight here Tara. Someone's got to state the facts instead of pussyfooting around or we'll never get anywhere!"

Tara frowns as she says, "Bonnie, it is still rude!"

Kim softly says, "No… Bonnie's right for once. I haven't been thinking very clearly lately. When it comes to Ron, all reason and clear thought goes out the window for me."

Tara softly says, "Kim… it is ok to be worried about Ron. Don't forget he's my friend too." She then looks at Bonnie as if to say, "Say something Bonnie!"

Bonnie sighs and says, "As much as he annoys me, I sort of would miss him too but don't go telling him that, ok?"

Just the communicator beeps and the front panel on Kim's car turns on to reveal Wade's face.

Kim says, "What's the sitch Wade? Did you find Ron?"

From the look in Wade's eyes, it didn't look promising to Kim but she was holding out hope that if anyone could locate Ron. It would be him.

Wade says, "I've got news for you Kim. Good, bad and strange… which do you want first?"

Kim says, "Give me the bad first."

Wade sighs for a moment before he says, "I still don't know where Ron. Those ninjas were just too good at covering their tracks."

Tara says, "Then what's the good news?"

Wade looks at Tara and then back at Kim with a little bit of a smile as he says, "Well, there just might be a cure for Ron's condition…" before Kim says, "Wade, that's GREAT news! How soon can you know for certain?"

Wade says, "Hold on a second Kim. I wasn't able to make much progress in that field. That's where the strange part comes in."

Bonnie sarcastically says, "Great… next thing the computer nerd will be telling us is that it came from the ones who made Ron the car-wrecking jerk he is."

Tara says, "Bonnie! You know he didn't do it on purpose!"

Wade hesitantly says, "Um… actually, Bonnie is right for a change."

Bonnie says, "For a change? Why you…"

Kim holds up a hand that cuts off Bonnie before she says, "What do you mean Wade?"

Wade says, "Here's the strange part, a doctor who works for Drakken wants to see Ron because he thinks he knows of a way to possibly reverse the effect upon Ron. He was also the impression that we had him."

Bonnie says, "I wish we did, then I'd…" until Kim says sharply, "Not now Bonnie!"

Kim says, "Are you sure about this Wade? It wasn't Drakken trying to pull a fast one on us?"

Wade nods, "Yes, I'm sure. I was even able to ID the doctor and he is definitely one of Drakken and Shego's regular doctors."

Kim says, "Why would one of their doctors want to help Ron, Wade?"

Wade looks confused as he says, "I don't know and he's not using the regular channels for communication. In fact, he was using such a highly scrambled channel it took me a few minutes to realize what it was and decode it."

Bonnie says, "I can't believe that someone would go to such lengths that loser… present company excepted."

Kim gives Bonnie a very cold, cruel stare as she says, "Thanks Bonnie" before turning back to Wade. She says, "So if we did have Ron, what did he want us to do?"

Wade says, "Well, he wants us to meet him at a specific location in one day. Then he will talk to us about how to cure Ron."

Kim softly whispers, "One day…" as she becomes lost in thought about what needed to be done.

Wade says, "What do you want me to tell him Kim?"

Kim looks at Wade firmly as she says, "Tell him… tell him we'll be there and that he better be there and on the level with us."

Wade nods and says, "I'll tell him and let you know where he wants to meet up. I'll also handle all the rides on emergency status until further notice."

Kim smiles a little as she says, "Thanks Wade, you rock."

Wade smiles back and says, "Hey, you two are my friends. I want Ron back as badly as you Kim."

Kim smiles more as she says, "Thanks Wade."

Bonnie says, "Ugh, the nerd and Possible are getting all buddy-buddy… Excuse me while I go over here to throw up."

Tara says, "Bonnie! They're just being good friends in support of each other!"

Bonnie sighs and says, "Whatev!"

Wade says, "I'll contact you again as soon as I have more information Kim." Before he closes the connection.

Wade shakes his head as he says, "Now I know why Kim complains about her so much even in her diary. She's brutal! I am sure glad I don't have to go to school with her."

Kim turns to Bonnie and says, "Can you cut Wade some slack Bonnie? I know you don't like nerds but he's trying to help me get Ron back to normal. You do want Ron back so you can yell at him for everything he did while he wasn't himself, right?"

Bonnie frowns as she turns and crosses her arms while she says, "Oh, all right! I'll be nice to the tiny nerdlinger, but only until Ron's back."

Kim decides to take what she can get and says, "Thank you Bonnie."

Bonnie says, "So what's your great plan for rescuing the…" She stops when she gets 'the look' from Tara before she continues to say, "the sidekick from those guys that took him?"

Kim says, "I'm going to make a little phone call and then we'll wait."

Tara and Bonnie both look at each other wondering if the stress of losing Ron had finally made her snap.

Tara says, "How is a phone call going to get Ron back in time for meeting up with that doctor?"

Kim pulls over and says, "You'll see." She gets out of the car, activating her Kimmunicator. She looks over her shoulder and says, "You two stay in the car. This has to be private."

Both girls slide back into the car with puzzled expressions on their faces where they sit quietly until Bonnie says, "She's lost it."

Tara says, "What Bonnie?"

Bonnie says, "You heard me Tara. If I'd lost Stoppable, I'd be out celebrating but she's moaning and groaning about it as if it were the end of the world. I will never understand why she even bothers to put up with that loser."

Tara's sudden and loud slap on Bonnie's face shocks Bonnie to the point where all she can do it bring her hand up to her stinging face and look at Tara who was sitting next to her in the back seat.

Tara looks at Bonnie with tearful eyes as she says, "Don't say that! Ron is a very sweet guy and he's done a lot for everyone. He's never once judged you or spoken back to you no matter how many times you've insulted him. Not once! He's never even spoken bad about you behind your back because that's the kind of guy he is! I… I can understand what Kim must be going through and I'll do _anything_ I can to help get Ron back."

She balls up her hands on her knees as she looks down with tears dripping down onto her legs, "If Ron was gone for good, I… I don't know what I'd do! You know I have a crush on him! I don't know him as well as Kim does but I do know that he's a great guy so…"

Tara looks right at Bonnie and says, "Please don't… I'm asking you… please don't say things like that about Ron. Not in front of me… Not in front of Kim… It just hurts too much."

Bonnie's face softens as she raises her hand, making Tara flinch a little as if expecting to be slapped back but instead she pulls Tara closer into a hug. She says, "Ok Tara, I'll try. It will be hard after dealing with how much he frustrates me for so long. He just had it all without trying to be anything other than himself."

Tara sniffles a little before she says, "Maybe it's a lesson we can take from him after all this is over?"

Bonnie sighs audibly and says, "Maybe…but not until after High School. I do have a reputation to uphold."

Tara says, "Does this mean you'll be nicer to him after graduation?"

Bonnie wipes Tara's tears away as she says, "We'll see. Chances are I might not see him again until the class reunion."

Tara says, "Do you think you'll be nicer to him then?"

Bonnie thinks for a moment and says, "Sure, why not? I might bring out Queenie just to tease him at first but then I'll be nice to him."

Tara says with hopeful eyes, "Promise? Will you promise me that Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighs and holds up her hand as if she were a girl scout and says, "I promise to be nice to Ron at the class reunion."

Tara smiles at Bonnie and says, "Thank you Bonnie, that means a lot to me."

Bonnie looks at Tara and says, "You're my best friend Tara, if I can't agree to behave for you then I sure won't behave for anyone else." She smiles at Tara, sharing with her one of those rare smiles that she had because of her mask that she usually wore.

Just then Tara says, "Kim's coming back…"

Bonnie scowls at the pleasant moment being fouled up by the return of her arch-rival in school and secretly the only one she trusted almost as much as Tara to help her whenever a sticky situation popped up.

Kim says, "Well everyone, I was able to get through to my contact so by the end of the day. Ron and I will be meeting up with the doctor."

Tara says, "Can I come too Kim? I want to be there when Ron turns back to normal."

Kim says, "Are you sure? Ron probably won't be able to be changed back right away and the evil Ron won't be able to recognize you."

Bonnie says, "I'll say! He didn't even recognize me!"

Tara shakes her head side to side and says, "I don't care! Ron is my friend and I want to be there for him."

Kim looks at Tara for a few moments before she says, "Ok, but don't let him go until we're absolutely certain he's back and good again."

Tara nods and says, "Sure thing Kim!"

Bonnie says, "Are you sure about this Tara?"

Tara says, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life Bonnie!"

Bonnie sighs loudly and says, "I suppose you can count me in too. So where is this crazy doctor going to meet us?"

Just then the middle dashboard flips and within a second it comes to life to reveal Wade.

Wade says, "The rides are all set to take you and your friends to France."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it has been a while since I've updated it and I'm trying to catch up on old stories that I've fallen behind on. Nice of Kim to have her brothers fix the wrecked cars of her friends isn't it? What do you think of Bonnie in this chapter? What did you think of Tara? What do you think of their friendship? What do you think of Wade's impression about Bonnie? Do you think having those two along on a mission with Kim will be a GOOD or a BAD thing? Who did Kim contact for help? Do you think Kim would try to force the cure info from the doctor even if Ron wasn't around to get cured?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, emotion transmitting tricks, favorite "Data annoys someone or something" moment in Star Trek: TNG (Such as the Captain or even the Enterprise computer), and more are always welcome.


	14. Chapter 15: Merci?

**Forget me not!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 15: Merci?**

Kim, Tara, and Bonnie land in France right near a theme park that had a guy dressed up as a bumblebee. He says, "Hey! I know you! You're Kim Possible! You saved my life during that huge storm in Italy!"

Kim says, "So not the drama, anyone could patched that hole in the ship. It was just like fixing a crack in a friend's pool."

Bonnie shouts, "You promised you would never tell anyone of that!"

Kim says, "I didn't say it was your pool did I?"

Bonnie's eyes bulge out and then she blushes as she crosses her arms while she mutters, "I won't forget this Possible…"

Tara says, "Shouldn't we head over to where we're supposed to meet the villain doctor?" As she hopes to defuse the situation by giving everyone something else to focus on.

Kim says, "You're right Tara." She turns to the Kimmunicator and says, "Wade, we need a ride to…" when suddenly the Bumblebee says, "Can I offer you a ride? I've got a car."

Kim looks down at Wade on the screen who nods to her before she turns back to the giant bumblebee and says, "That'd be great."

The bumblebee says, "Great! Wait just right here and I'll be back as soon as I can change out of the costume."

Kim nods and says, "Please and thank you" with a friendly smile to the person.

As soon as the bee is out of sight Bonnie grumbles, "Great, now we're hitching a ride with a dork in a costume."

Tara says, "Bonnie, it is for a good cause. We're trying to help Ron, remember?"

Bonnie just makes a "hmph" sound before she starts to pace.

Tara turns to Kim and says, "Sorry about this Kim."

Kim shakes her head and says, "Don't worry about it Tara, and you're right. The important thing is that we're doing this for Ron."

_**(A few minutes later)**_

A handsome looking guy drives up to the trio in a silver Peugeot 307 SW and says, "Hi there, I'm back."

Bonnie immediately likes what she sees and turns on the charm as she says, "Why hello handsome, I don't remember ever meeting you but I'm sure glad you showed up."

The guy had well groomed blond hair, light blue eyes and white teeth. Unfortunately for Kim, the guy's blond hair reminded him of her missing love of her life, Ron since to her his hair looked just like Ron's had when he got some hair gel in it.

Tara could see the look of sadness and longing in Kim's eyes and turns to the guy as she says, "Um, we were just waiting for our friend who was in a bumblebee costume at the entrance here. He told he to wait for him."

The guy smiles big, pointing at himself with his thumb as he says, "That guy is me! Sorry I took so long but I had to tell the boss that I was leaving for the rest of the day."

Bonnie was shocked and says, "No way! You're that guy and you're driving a car like this?"

The guy chuckles and says, "Yeah, I know… I have some rich parents who wanted me to learn the value of a dollar so they stuck me with that job at the amusement park." He looks directly at Bonnie and says smoothly, "My name is Jean Sebastien Renaud or you can Americans can just call me "John" if that helps any."

Tara smiles and says, "Thank you John! How'd you know we were Americans?" while Bonnie's lips move as she repeats the name even as she wonders where she'd heard that name before.

John chuckles and says, "Everyone knows that Kim Possible is from America and since you two were traveling with her and share the same accent as her, it was easy to guess that the two of you are also from America as well, no?"

Tara says, "No… I mean yes! I'm go to school with her and we cheer together on the same squad."

John smiles as he starts the car and says, "Very cool, as you say. So, what about the brown-haired girl?"

Tara looks at her friend and says, "Bonnie? Yes, she's on the squad too."

John looks to Kim and says, "Where do you need a ride to?"

Kim says, "S'il te plait, Jean, Amene-moi au Louvre." without even thinking about it to John.

Tara gasps and exclaims, "I didn't know you spoke French Kim!"

Kim snaps out of her thoughts and says, "Huh? Oh, yeah I know some because I have had to deal with the police in France a number of times."

John smiles at Kim and says, "Well, I must say I am most impressed. Your accent is nearly flawless."

Kim smiles a little as she blushes from the compliment, "Thank you"

Bonnie says, "Yeah, yeah… we're all real impressed. Just take us to the Louvre already."

John nods and starts to drive as he says, "On the way now."

John says as he takes a turn, "So, I did not catch the names of everyone."

Tara lightly blushes and says, "Oh, I am sorry! I am Tara Strong and this is my friend Bonnie Rockwaller. You already know Kim Possible."

John looks at Kim and says, "Yes, I do but if it is not too much intrusion. Something seems to be bothering you Ms. Possible. Is it your mission? I hope the world isn't in dire need of your services."

Bonnie makes a sound and says, "The only world that's in trouble is her world."

Tara says, "Bonnie! Be nice!" She turns to John and says, "I'm sorry. She's just in a bad mood because her car got wrecked."

Bonnie grumbles and says, "Which got wrecked because of that loser sidekick of hers."

John raises an eyebrow and says, "I did not know you had a sidekick, he must be quite good to be allowed to travel with you."

Bonnie says, "The only thing he's good at is messing up and blending into the background like the loser he is."

Tara cries out, "Bonnie! You know that Ron's been Kim's best friend since Pre-K! I wish you'd lay off on him. He is a very sweet guy after all. Who cares if he's been at the bottom of the food chain for our school?"

Bonnie says, "He'd be at the bottom of any food chain."

Tara says, "Well he's saved the world and countless lives many times with her. Don't you think that would count for something?"

Bonnie shakes her head and says, "You'd think so, but no."

John keeps glancing at Kim throughout Tara and Bonnie's arguments before he thinks, "This guy sounds like a pretty nice guy and from the look on her face, a very important guy to her."

John says, "Um, not to intrude on this conversation but where is this guy?"

The car becomes very quiet with only the sound of the road under the car being heard while both the eyes of Tara and Bonnie look at Kim.

Kim sighs softly and says, "Ron lost his memory before being kidnapped and lied to about me. So now he thinks I'm his worse enemy. He was kidnapped again but there is a doctor here who says he can help Ron restore his memory to the way it was and that's why we're going to the Louvre." She turns her head away and just stares out the window but the reflection off the glass said it all. She missed Ron.

As he turns the car again towards the Louvre, he thinks, "If the two of them have been partners for as long as it sounds and now that I think about it, there was a blond haired guy with her when she patched the hole in the ship."

After doing some thinking John comes to a decision as he thinks, "I owe both of them my life and if helping her get back her partner will help. Then I shall do my very best to assist her in retrieving her friend and his memories."

John pulls the car into a place to park by the Louvre and says, "Here we are."

Kim turns to look back at John with some small happiness in her eyes despite how big her smile was on her face as she says, "Thank you Jean, we appreciate the lift."

John shakes his head and says, "Think nothing of it! Besides I am coming with you. You might need a ride to somewhere else and I have the rest of the day off." He sees Kim is about to argue so he says, "Also, if your two lovely friends are right, I owe both you and your Ron friend my life. It would be poor manners if I did not at least try to help him as well."

Kim's mouth hangs open for a moment in her surprise as she thinks, "This is one of the few times in my life that someone actually wants to do something _for_ Ron when he don't even know him!" She closes her mouth and gives him a genuine smile before she says, "Thank you, now come on. We've got a doctor to visit."

_**(Meanwhile at an earlier time...)**_

Ron was less than happy where he was. He was bound, gagged and blindfolded. He didn't know who had managed to kidnap him but he knew one thing, and that the first chance he got. Someone was going to pay, big time!

He struggles against his binds again but whoever had bound him did a very good job and he could barely move an inch in any direction even with his mystical powers enhancing his strength. When he could access it that is because that damned Inner Ron kept fighting him for control of the power.

Ron couldn't figure out why the Inner Ron seemed to be gaining strength somehow or why he could control the mystical powers better than he could. He shouts into the gag, "Let me go!" but it comes out muffed and he couldn't tell if anyone was actually in the room to hear him or not.

Ron continues to struggle before he yells at the Inner Ron, "Let me have full power and I can escape!"

Inner Ron shakes his head while glowing blue and says, "Nuh-uh! No way! At least this way we're not hurting anyone!"

Ron growls fiercely into the gag and at Inner Ron at the same time but the Inner Ron stands his ground.

Frustrated he pants into the gag and thinks, "This little… weakling is defying me! This is infuriating! I should be the one with the power! I should be back with my girlfriend Shego and boning her to heaven! But no! I have to be blocked at every turn by this idiot who thinks he knows best!"

Suddenly there is a noise, it was just barely there but Ron could have sworn he heard something. He tries scream through his gag and thrashes about violently to give some idea to whoever might be in the room with him the idea that he wanted to be let go very badly!

Inner Ron hopes that if there was anyone in the room, they would be of sane mind not to let him go. He didn't want to hurt anyone again, especially that pretty redhead that he kept running into. For some reason he had a **very** strong desire not to see her hurt but what he wasn't sure of was why.

Ron thinks he hears a whisper or two but that only makes him redouble his efforts to scream into the cloth gagging him before he manages to bite hard enough to cut it free!

Ron shouts, "Let me out of here! I promise I'm going beat the crap out of you kidnappers and then I'm going to break every bone in your bodies before I make you BEG for…" He feels something touch him at the side of his neck which has the effect of knocking him out almost instantly with the Inner Ron realizing what it was and he says, "Finally… someone shut him up." Before he too succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one was a little fun to write with the arguing part. Lol! What did you think of Tara and Bonnie in this story? Were they in character? What did you think of Kim in this chapter? I wonder if any of you know the car mentioned in this story? It is a honest-to-goodness real car (Go look it up if you don't believe me) What do you think of Jean (John in French)? What did you think of Ron and Inner Ron? I wonder if anyone liked the ending where Inner Ron was happy that the other Ron finally shut up. In many ways, the Merci title (Thank you in French) took on a double meaning. One was for Kim and one was for Ron. What do you think of that? 

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, impressions, suggestions, Astrix impersonations, nice French sayings and more are welcome.


	15. Chapter 16: Louvre Hits

**Forget me not!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 16: Louvre Hits**

Kim and the others walk into the Louvre and almost immediately she is greeted by a security guard that she had met before on a previous mission and waves to him as he says, "Kim Possible! What a pleasure it is to see you! Are you here on business or pleasure?"

Kim says, "Hi Jake, we are here on business but you don't have to worry."

Jake is immediately all business as he says, "Are you sure? I know the others would love to help you in any way possible after you helped us…" He stops when Kim holds up her hand and says, "Really, it is no big."

Tara says, "Besides the doctor for Ron might get spooked if he notices too many people around." She covers her mouth and says, "Oops! Sorry Kim…"

Jake says, "Ron? You mean the blond guy you're always with?"

Kim sighs and nods before she says, "Yeah… Ron recently got hit with an amnesia ray and is now working for an arch foe but this doctor thinks he can help restore Ron back to normal."

Jake says, "Ok, well if you want I can make sure there is a room cleared for you so that the two of you can talk privately. I don't remember his name but he was a funny guy and I liked him."

Kim is touched and she softly says, "Thank you, but please don't make it too obvious."

Jake nods and says, "I'll clear the statue room. It is usually pretty empty anyway at this time so it won't be too hard to empty and it should give you two plenty of room to talk." He starts to walk away before he stops and turns his head to look over his shoulder and says, "I hope you get your partner back." Before he continues to walk off to do what he promised.

Tara happily says, "Aw, that was nice of the guard to do that for the two of you."

Bonnie grumbles and says, "I bet he didn't really remember him."

John looks at Bonnie and thinks, "What is her problem with the guy? It can't just be the food chain thing, can it?"

Kim ignores Bonnie, as she was used to her saying such things about her best friend. She turns to the Kimmunicator and says, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch? Any ideas when he will get here?"

Wade types at his keyboard quickly and says, "He will be there shortly and here's a picture of him so you'll be able to recognize him." The screen splits into two with Wade on the left side and the doctor on the right side.

Both Tara and Bonnie lean over to look at the screen as well. Bonnie says, "He doesn't look like much does he?"

Kim says, "If he's just messing with us, he's going to look like a lot less when I get through with him." Her face was firm and leaves no doubt in either girl's mind that she meant what she said.

John looks at the screen and thinks, "He looks like… nah, it couldn't be."

Jake comes back and says, "The room is all ready for you Miss Possible. I've also alerted the guards not to bother you or the others until you've left."

Kim smiles softly and says, "Thank you for your help."

Jake smiles back and says, "Think nothing of it. You and your partner have helped us… the whole world many times. It is the least we can do to help repay the two of you back."

Kim appreciated that Jake kept purposely including Ron even when most others would forget that he was even around and just remember what she'd done.

John looks at Kim as the two of them talk and thinks, "Even though I barely remember her friend, the guard is making sure that she knows just how valuable they are as a team. I'm not certain that even he remembers Ron but he's doing a good job hiding it."

Just then Wade says from the Kimmunicator, "Kim… my sensors have just picked him up. He should be heading your way right now."

Jake says, "That's my cue to get out of here. Best of luck to you Miss Possible." He walks away while waving his hand with Kim waving back as she thanks him.

John says, "Is he going to be ok with us around? Isn't he going to be expecting just you?"

Kim looks right at Bonnie and then to Tara as she says, "Jean's got a point. Maybe the three of you could tour the Louvre while I talk to him alone?"

Bonnie sighs and says, "I can get the hint. Let's go Tara and John. Possible wants to do everything herself." She turns and starts to walk off even as Tara turns, pausing to whisper, "Good luck Kim!" with a thumbs up before she quickly walks to catch up to Bonnie.

John tags along with Bonnie into the Louvre but glances back in time to see the nervous doctor walk up to Kim. His brain is shocked as he does recognize the doctor! He thinks, "It is him!" He continues to walk away but he wonders what the friend is doing with knowledge that could help Kim's friend? He thinks, "I wonder if Father knows about this?"

Tara says, "Oh, I do hope that the doctor can really restore Ron. I didn't like that other Ron."

Bonnie says, "Yeah, well he isn't high on my favorites list either after wrecking the cars like that."

Tara says, "Bonnie you know very well that it was my fault for doing that. It was the only way to get him to stop escaping."

Bonnie grumbles and says, "Yeah, yeah… it is still his fault for flooring it when he saw her."

John had been very patient as he tries to figure out the girl but he'd finally had enough. He says, "Just what is your problem with him? Everyone else seems to like him but every word out of your mouth seems to do but bash at him. It isn't even his fault for acting the way he is right?"

Bonnie stops walking and turns sharply to him before she says, "You have no idea what he's put me through since I've met him! Besides, I don't hate him I just can't stand him!"

John says, "That maybe so but everything I've heard so far tells me that he's a very cool guy!"

Bonnie pokes him with her finger, "You don't know him! I don't even think you remember him from when they saved your life so don't you go telling me how or how I shouldn't be feeling about him!"

John frowns and says, "You know for such a beautiful girl you sure have a lot of ugly going on inside!"

Bonnie gasps with her eyes going very wide in shock even as Tara mouths, "Oh, this is going to be bad…" to herself.

Bonnie recovers from her shock and says more loudly, "You think you can judge me just because I don't like Stoppable? Just because he helps Miss Perfect go traveling around the world and saving people and stopping villains? That makes him good? Just because he always walks around with that damnable carefree attitude of his like nothing gets to him? I'll have you know that not one of my barbs at him ever seemed to affect him. He never once paid any attention to me no matter how badly I treated him!" She pauses to collect her breath while poking John in the chest some more before she resumes, "That _**stupid**_ 'Never be normal' motto of his goes just perfect for him and that ugly naked mole rat that he carries everywhere with him! How he can hang with an over-achiever like Possible and **not** drag her down to his level is _beyond_ me! How can they even be best friends for as long as they have… or how she can even care about him so much is beyond frustrating! Oh and don't get me started about how he has the most _**idiotic**_ ideas such as becoming the school's mascot with that stupid foam in the dog's head! He even somehow joined the football team as the running back! Can you believe it! Him! That pathetic loser! I can't believe I even know him!"

Bonnie had kept poking John, making him back up each time as she shouted at him the whole time until he was backed, literally against the wall. She stops to catch her breath again from all the shouting she'd done.

Since John was used to such verbal attacks in his life from his own father he frowns and puts his face in hers as he shouts back almost as loudly as Bonnie had, ignoring the fact that there were more guards than before in case they broke out into a fight at which they'd break it up and throw them out of the Louvre. The only reason they hadn't done so already was because they were with Kim Possible.

John shouts, "From what you've just told me, the only thing I am sorry about is that I didn't get to know him better when he was around! He sounds like a great guy who would give the shirt off his back for his friends and doesn't care a whit's end about anyone who gives him a harsh word! After all, why should he care about the words of a woman who is beautiful on the outside but so angry inside because compared to her, she looks like a ugly and withered corpse!" He pauses when she sees Bonnie narrow her eyes dangerously at him but he pushes on as he shouts, "One doesn't HAVE to be the very best at everything just to be a great person! Personally, I think you're jealous because he has something you don't and never will have!" He pauses again to let that sink before Bonnie growls, "And what is that!?"

John lowers his voice but it remains firm and angry, "A friend who will still be there for you once you're done with school."

Bonnie growls and raises her hand to slap John but he quickly grabs her by the wrist and she struggles as John says, "It stings doesn't it? That's because for all your high and mighty attitude, I bet you don't know if you have any true friends that would stick their noses out for you like Kim would for Ron."

Tears start to appear at Bonnie's eyes, before she shouts, "You're wrong! I do have friends! Friends like Tara who…" She is cut off by John as he says, "Who will what? Keep in touch with you when she goes off to college? A different one than your college choice? You think she won't meet new better friends who'll make her forget all about you?" He looks her right in the eyes as he says, "Given the way you act, I would."

Bonnie swings her other hand up quickly and slaps him so hard but he doesn't let go of her other hand as she shouts, "Don't you think I know all that!? I also know that before all this Ron was trying to get into a college near Kim's just so he could be near her! Why can't I find a man who will love me like he does her?"

John softly says, "So the truth finally comes out. You're jealous about their love. You want a guy that can love you just as badly as he'll love you." He lets go of her wrist at that point while Bonnie wipes at her tears.

Bonnie shouts louder than before, "You JERK! You don't know anything!" and runs off, crying and bumping into a few people on the way out of the room.

John sighs and says, "Actually I do…" before Tara says, "Why'd you push her? Why'd you do that?"

John says, "Because believe it or not. I have a crush on your friend Bonnie. We're alike in some ways."

Tara is shocked and then says, "Then why would you…?"

John says, "Because I think she is very jealous of what they have and she needs to get over it before she can accept anyone else no matter how much they might love her. She needs the shock to open her true heart."

Tara's eyes go wide and then she looks in the direction she'd gone before she says, "I… I… I need to go to her."

John nods and says, "Tell her I'm sorry for me, will you?"

Tara nods and she runs off to go after her friend.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think about Jake the Louvre guard? What do you think will happen with Kim and the doc? What do you think about Jean/John's very loud conversation with Bonnie? How do you think this will change things for Bonnie? For Tara, seeing as she is Bonnie's best friend? What do you think Tara will do to comfort Bonnie? Come find out the answers next chapter!

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, grade ratings, dance moves, the answer to "When Jake turns into a dragon, what happens to his clothes?" in American Dragon and more are always welcome.


	16. Chapter 17: Louvre you more

**Forget me not!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 17: Louvre You More**

_**(Louvre)**_

Tara finds her friend Bonnie on a marble seat in the next room, crying her eyes out into her hands and moves up to her, feeling her flinch under the touch of her hand. She says, "Bonnie, it is me… Tara. I'm here to help."

Bonnie relaxes and turns to Tara as she says, "I m-must be the worse b-bitch in the w-world…" before Tara wraps her arms around her and says, "No… No, you're not… Calm down Bonnie. Who cares what some guy who you've known for what… thirty minutes says about you."

Bonnie sniffles and says, "I do… he was right… about everything!"

Tara looks at her friend with worry and says, "What do you mean Bonnie?"

Bonnie says, "Just what I mean Tara… I am jealous of Kim and Ron!"

Tara gasps in surprise and says, "Oh Bonnie!"

Bonnie looks away and says, "It is why I've always given them a hard time. Why I couldn't even accept them as a couple."

Tara says, "Bonnie, I know you how important the food chain is to you…" She is cut off when Bonnie puts her hand over her mouth and looks at her with watery eyes.

Bonnie's voice has an edge to it that she'd seldom heard in her friend's voice as she says, "You don't get it. They get to have it all and me… I've got no boyfriend and no guy that I've met so far has even come close to what I'm looking for. So tell me this Tara… WHY does she work so damn hard?"

Tara sighs and says, "Bonnie, they have had to work very hard to get where they are. They've had others who didn't understand them or would favor one over the other. It isn't just you, it has been the whole world and in that whole world… they've always had just each other to rely on."

Bonnie feels her tears starting to dry up as she listens to her friend and nods for her to continue.

Tara says, "Imagine your world, now imagine it with the occupation of just you and your best friend against everyone else." She looks at Bonnie to see her doing all of that in her mind before she says, "Now imagine your best friend gone, taken and turned into one of the enemies but not completely. To get your best friend you'll have to fight or face your world as it crumbles around you and you get overwhelmed with no one at your back. Which would you choose? To fight for your world or surrender to the forces and watch it disappear from sight and memory forever, making your everything you and your friend shared together just not matter?"

Bonnie frowns as she looks at Tara and says, "Do you think I'm stupid Tara? I know what you're doing. You're trying to show me just how hard Kim has it right now and it's your subtle way of telling me to back off on her." She crosses her arms and says, "Sorry, but I can't help feeling that she's getting what she deserves for trying to have a perfect life. That kind of thing is an illusion."

Tara says, "Maybe, but don't you want the same illusion?"

Bonnie is silent at this for a few minutes before she frowns and says, "So what if I do? Maybe I want what she has? Someone to love and who'll always be there for me and fits my needs?"

Tara bites her lower lip as she remembers what John had said earlier just before she'd run off to go after Bonnie, 'I have a crush on your friend' She debates on telling Bonnie as she wonders if something like this would help or hurt things between the two of them. She wasn't sure if John and Bonnie could make it work but he seemed to know her even though he'd only met her a short time ago.

Bonnie says, "You know me better than my own sisters, who you **know** I've never really gotten along with."

Tara nods and says, "Yeah, I know but where…" She is cut off as Bonnie says, "The point I'm trying to make is that even though you know me better than anyone, there are some things that he said that still got me, struck me to my core. I don't know how but he pegged me good."

Bonnie sighs and says, "I **am** afraid that you'll forget all about me when you go off to college. That we won't be friends anymore and I'll lose the one person who I feel is more like my sister than my own flesh and blood."

Tara looks at Bonnie's face and could tell that she had dropped her usual guard and being honest with her. She wraps her arms around Bonnie in a big hug and says, "Bon, I promise you that will never happen. We are friends for life. Even if I found a guy who I wanted to marry other than Ron someday, I can't imagine anyone but you being my first choice for being my bridesmaid."

Bonnie is quiet before she slowly raises her arms and wraps them around her best friend, giving her a very soft hug at first which quickly grows into a big, tight hug as she sobs into her friend's shoulder.

Tara looks up and notices that the room, which had a few people before in it had all left the room somehow without her noticing and then that's when she saw Jake at the entrance to the room. She sees him give a friendly wave before he points to the other entrance where she turns her head to see another security guard that she didn't know standing there.

Tara suddenly understands that somehow and very quietly Jake and the other guard had cleared out the room so that the two of them didn't have an audience. She also realizes that Jake had meant it when he and the others would do anything to help Kim and somehow a worry in the back of her mind for Kim seemed to ease up, though not completely fading.

Bonnie pulls back but not entirely letting go of her as she says, "Thank you Tara, you don't know how much I really needed to hear you say something like that."

Tara smiles softly at her friend as she says, "Hey, we're friends. Best friends and I don't want you to ever forget that. I'll have your back just like Kim has Ron's."

Bonnie sags some against Tara and says, "Now I really do feel terrible about the hard time I've been giving Kim but if I try to be nice to her now, she'll get all paranoid about my reasons. I just know we'll have to fight just to make her feel better."

Tara nods and says, "Well, maybe you don't have to do a total 360 right away. How about you just hold back on being Queen Bonnie and build your way up to being really nice and supportive to her?"

Bonnie nods and says, "I can do that."

Tara smiles at her friend and opens up her purse to pull out tissue, offering it to her as she says, "After this mission is over, how about we sit down with a big tub of rocky road and have a movie night?"

Bonnie smiles and nods, "You're on."

From the doorframe with Jake standing guard at it, John smiles a little and says, "At last, her heart is open…"

_**(In another room within the Louvre)**_

Kim was standing in another large empty room and with but a glance, she knew that the guards had already slipped up to block any accidental eavesdroppers from overhearing their conversation.

She turns to the doctor and says, "Ok, spill already. You told Wade that you had some information that would help restore Ron back to normal."

Dr. Wright says, "Please, there is no need to be hostile. I came to you because there wasn't anyone within my employer's lair that I could turn to. As a doctor, I simply couldn't let go of the enigma that your partner."

Kim nods and mentally forces herself to calm down even though every fiber in her body wanted to just drag the answer out of him. She had been through enough with seeing her best friend act the way he did. She just wanted her Ron back and for everything to return back to normal.

After taking a deep breath she says more calmly, "Sorry about that, but you have no idea what I've been through lately."

Dr. Wright says, "I've heard some of it from the rantings of Dr. Drakken and Shego but you're right. I can't fully fathom what you have been through but I think I understand what's going on in the mind of Unstoppable."

Kim growls and says, "Don't call him that! His name is Ron Stoppable, not Unstoppable! That's a name they came up with!"

Dr. Wright backs up, fearing for his safety and can for once understand how a cheerleader could defeat Dr. Drakken and Shego, a woman whom he'd always found fearsome (and sexy) to begin with.

Dr. Wright says, "Very well, the patient… your friend Ron Stoppable went through some intensive tests while under my care and I discovered that there were two brainwaves within him."

Kim frowns as she becomes puzzled and says, "Two? How is that possible?"

Dr. Wright says, "Normally, that is impossible but the more I researched into what happened with him. The more I became drawn into the mystery like a moth to a flame and should my employer discover that I'm talking to you. My life will meet the same ending as the moth."

Kim says, "If you can help me restore Ron, I'll do my best to ensure that Drakken or Shego can't find you."

Dr. Wright stares at Kim for a long time in silence before he sighs and says, "Very well. I know you are a woman of your word and even those two dare not mess with you."

Kim says, "Now, what's this about two brain waves?"

Dr. Wright says, "Oh that… It appears that there is a small but strong brainwave that is fighting against the other which has almost fully taken charge. It is very strange things and one of the things I hope to find answers to."

Kim says, "Do you think it could be because the original Ron is still in there and the one created by the ray is the larger, more dominant one?"

Dr. Wright hmmms in thought before he says, "Yes, that is entirely possible but it is a big mystery as to why the smaller one wasn't absorbed right away, but then it did give off a most distinctly unusual power source like I've never seen before."

Kim's eyes go wide for a second as she thinks, "That could be my Ron with the mystical monkey powers as the unusual power source! That would also explain the sitch at the hospital!" She felt relieved to learn that she wasn't crazy with her thinking that Ron, the one who was her best friend wasn't totally gone and really did exist in there somewhere.

Dr. Wright pulls out of his pocket a paper and says, "I am very close to coming up with a reversal ray for one that caused this unusual double brain wave within him but there are a few things I require."

Kim felt a surge of hope within her body and suddenly she felt revitalized as she thinks, "He can cure Ron! I can get him back!" Suddenly she remembers the rest of the doctor's words and says, "What do you need that only I can get for you?"

Dr. Wright says, "First, I need another scan to see if there have been any changes within him to compare with."

Kim says, "I can provide you with that since my mother ran a lot of tests on Ron to also try to reverse what has happened to him."

Dr. Wright nods and says, "Very good, the sooner I can get that the more it will help me complete my device and then we will need to see the creator of the device as I have questions that only he can answer."

Kim grabs him and says, "You **know** where he is?"

Dr. Wright nods and says, "Yes, Drakken's list of villains is quite extensive and…" He is cut off when Kim says, "Wait, you're telling me that a villain made a ray for the government?"

Dr. Wright sighs and says, "Not exactly so much made it **for** them, it is much more that stole it from him."

Kim whaps her face and the growls, "I can't believe… of all the… Oh…ARGH!" She shakes her fists in the air and the stops, taking a few breaths to calm herself and when that failed to work too well she closed her eyes for a moment and remembered a time when Ron had managed to calm her down when she'd been equally upset. The trick worked and when she opened her eyes, she felt much better. She thinks, "Thanks Ron, even when you're not around, you've got my back."

Kim says, "Ok now, who did they steal is from?"

Dr. Wright says, "They stole it from a Dr. Aborlis Bortel who…" Kim suddenly cuts him off as she says, "Wait! Is that any relation to a Dr. Cyrus Bortel?"

Dr. Wright blinks and says, "Um, yes… I believe Dr. Cyrus is the younger brother of Dr. Aborlis. I don't see how that matters though as he isn't an official villain like his older brother."

Kim shakes her head and mutters, "Miles of bad road… should have seen it…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. What did you think about Tara and Bonnie's conversation? What did you think about the help from the security guards? What did you think of John? What do you think John's role will be? I wonder if any of you saw this coming with a Bortel at fault. After all, just look at the things that Cyrus has invented. He invented the moodulator and the mind control chip, both of which have caused Kim a great deal of trouble for her and Ron at one point. Is it any wonder that that his older brother might **also** have a knack for messing with people's minds? Did you like the miles of bad road quote (borrowed from Ron) for the ending?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, inventions, impressions, juggling acts, imvu names, suggestions for a NEW "Mr. Action" costume (from the Superman comics) which is kind of lame like the original costumes for those in "Who wants to be a superhero?" show and more are always welcome.


	17. Chapter 18: BorTel Me! More!

**Forget me not!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 18: Bor-tel me! More!**

_**(Louvre)**_

Tara and Bonnie walk out of the room where John is waiting along with Jake who was guarding it.

John smiles at the two girls and says, "Is everything ok now?"

Tara looks at Bonnie who nods and then turns back to John and says, "Yes, and don't worry… your secret's safe with me."

John's face falls some as he immediately understands that she didn't tell Bonnie about the crush, which also made her curious as to what secret that her B.F.F. wasn't telling her.

Bonnie looks at her friend with confusion and says, "Tara? What secret?"

Tara shakes her head and says, "Oh, don't worry Bonnie…" She looks at John before she continues, "It isn't my secret to tell."

Bonnie frowns as she becomes even more puzzled than before and starts to say, "Tara, what are you…" before Kim suddenly comes out of the other room with Dr. Wright in tow.

Kim says, "Come on! We've got someone to see!"

Dr. Wright sees John and cries out, "Jean? What are you doing here?"

Kim looks at the two of them as she says, "You know each other?"

John says, "Yeah, he's friends with my father and practically a friend of the family."

Dr. Wright says, "What are you doing here Jean? Does your father know?"

John shakes his head and says, "No, father doesn't know… yet. I'm Kim Possible's ride while she's here to apparently see you. Just what do you know about her friend Ron?"

Dr. Wright says, "Please don't tell your father. He doesn't know about all this and I don't want him to."

John says, "Fine but you've got to explain to me how you got involved in all this."

Dr. Wright sighs and says, "Fair enough. I'll explain everything but not here."

John pulls out a cell phone and says, "Ok, let's see if my father can get some answers out of you then…"

Dr. Wright shouts, "No! Ugh… Fine! I'll tell you right now. I forgot how stubborn like your father you can be."

John frowns and says, "That is **not** a compliment."

Dr. Wright looks at John and says, "It wasn't supposed to be."

John's finger hovers over the phone and he says, "Don't tempt me to call him."

Dr. Wright says, "Ok! Ok! I am sorry!" He turns as he says, "Can we at least talk somewhere more privately?"

Kim says, "Let's go back into the room we just came from."

As they start to walk into the room Bonnie opens her mouth to say something and gets a glance from Tara. She quickly shuts her mouth as she remembers her promise to Tara.

When everyone's in the room Tara says, "Why don't you want John's father to know anything? What's going on?"

Dr. Wright looks confused and says, "John? Who's that?"

John says, "That's me, I told them they could call me that rather than Jean."

Dr. Wright nods and says, "Oh, I see… Well, I suppose you want the whole story now."

John crosses his arms and says, "Yes, especially since the last time I heard. You were supposed to be working in research."

Dr. Wright nods and says, "I was but my research became rather costly for the company and so they tried to frame me for something unethical which brought the attention of Dr. Drakken and his sexy partner."

Kim growls softly at the mention of Drakken and Shego but nothing more, allowing Dr. Wright to continue his story.

Dr. Wright says, "So in order to avoid jail and continue my research, I signed on to join Dr. Drakken. It actually turned out to be a blessing in disguise because of that woman Shego."

John frowns and says, "I don't get it, how does this… Shego make a difference in your research?"

Tara says timidly, "Um… if you don't mind… just what is your research Doctor?"

Dr. Wright says, "My research is into the how people can tap into powers."

Kim says darkly, "So, Shego is perfect for your research because of her comet powers."

Dr. Wright nods and says, "Yes, and it is also because of that very same research I was able to better understand what happened to your friend and the power that protected the smaller one."

Tara says, "Smaller one? What do you mean?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes and says, "He means the los-" She pauses and then clears her throat before she continues, "He means Stoppable, the real one and not the car-wrecking one."

Dr. Wright looks at John, as he didn't understand that bit of logic even as Tara says, "Ooooh! I see!"

Kim says, "How does Shego's comet powers help you study Ron's powers? They're not related in the least bit."

Dr. Wright brings up a finger and says, "Not necessarily. You see, they both have access to the mind and will even if they results from the power is different. So as such, they have to access at least the same part of the mind to be of any use to them."

Dr. Wright can see the confusion so he says, "Think of it this way, they are both cars that run on different fuel, where one might be atomic and the other gas, and both have their destructive abilities when put into use but the main controls of the car have to be the same, steering, gas petal, etc."

Tara says, "So…our Ron is… Um, what are you trying to say?"

Kim says, "You're saying that the part that controls the powers is where my Ron is located in the brain?"

Dr. Wright smiles and says, "That's correct. However, there has never been a recording where a person has ever been able to exist within himself quite like your friend. If it wasn't for the powers part, I probably would have been able to build a ray to reverse things but I'm not sure about a few things and that's why I need to see Dr. Aborlis Bortel."

Kim says, "Where is he? Do you know?"

Dr. Wright sighs, "No, I don't know. His lair that was last listed turned up empty. I was hoping you could help me locate him."

Kim nods and says, "Oh, I'll help all right. I want Ron back!" She turns on her Kimmunicator and says, "Wade! I've got the name of the inventor for the ray. Run a global search for a Dr. Aborlis Bortel."

Wade's eyes go wide and says, "Bortel? Is he…?" before Kim nods as she says, "Yes, apparently he's the older brother. Funny, Ron would probably be saying about now that he knew he was miles of bad road."

Tara softly says, "Kim…" as she can see the way Kim's face softens and changes for a moment when she talks about Ron like that.

John says, "Ian, be straight with me. What do you think your chances are of restoring Kim's friend without talking to this Bortel guy?"

Every head turns to Dr. Wright as even Bonnie wanted to know the answer to that. While Bonnie was still a little upset about what happened to her car, she wanted Ron back too. The old Ron was far easier to handle than the newer, evil Ron and plus… she hated to admit it, she missed him too.

Dr. Wright can feel the burn from everyone's eyes, and surprisingly more than he expected from Jean's eyes. He thinks, "He must have bonded with all of them in the short time he's gotten to know them. He will know if I'm lying so I better just tell the truth, as unpleasant as it may be."

After taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out in one long breath, he looks at everyone and almost feels like he should stagger from the intensity coming from Kim's eyes.

Dr. Wright swallows for a second and then after clearing his throat he says, "Ok…the chances of restoring the patient, Ron Stoppable without at the present without studying him and his unique brain set-up is about no better than 40 percent at best."

Everyone gasps in a variety of volumes, depending on how shocked and how much they liked Ron.

Jean looks at Ian thinks, "I don't sense any lying going on but I still wonder if he's telling everything there is to tell."

Bonnie thinks, "40 percent? That's all? That's less then half! I thought the loser's odds were better than that." She begins to wonder about the chances of success in getting back Ron. As much as she was angry and even disliked him, she didn't want to never see him again. She was especially aware that losing Ron, much like she'd lost Brick, would have a devastating effect on her. Even more so since Kim and Ron had been so incredibly tight all their lives. She turns her head to look at Kim, wondering what she was thinking at that moment.

Kim was stunned! When all of this had started, she'd been told that she had only a 1 or 2 percent chance in restoring Ron and now she was being told that her chances had been bumped up to 40 percent! Not exactly 50 or better like she remembered would help with the conventional methods but she was just happy to get what she could and she knew that the odds could only improve once she found the creator of the ray. She smiles and says, "That's great news!" Surprising everyone around her.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow at Kim, wondering if she'd lost it as she says, "Didn't you hear? It is only 40 percent, that's not exactly a reason to celebrate just yet."

Tara is about to say something when Kim says, "Don't you get it? When Ron had first been zapped, Wade thought the chances of getting Ron back was about 1 or 2 percent so hearing the odds increase that much is great!"

Dr. Wright says, "Actually, given the scans I ran upon your friend I would have to say that his chances were about 5-8 percent because the mystical powers within him did a good job of shielding him and keeping him from being completely erased."

Tara gasps and says, "You mean Ron could have been gone… forever?"

Dr. Wright says, "If he wasn't zapped with a reversal ray before another personality set in, then yes he could have been erased and all that would have remained is his body. The one you know would have been gone forever."

Kim says, "What about the other personality… the Unstoppable one that's in charge. What will happen to him when you use the reversal ray?"

Dr. Wright frowns and says, "I'm not certain. He could simply be totally erased if enough time hasn't passed for him to become permanent. He might swap places with your Ron, coming the tiny personality that might never surface again or he might just become memories for Ron to remember which, if anything did remain of him is the more likely answer."

Tara says, "You mean the reversal ray would be killing the evil Ron so it could bring back our Ron?"

Dr. Wright says, "That evil personality was never supposed to exist. He was supposed to be a blank shell. It was only because of the programming from Dr. Drakken and Shego that he's like that. So think of it like erasing a virus that has infected a computer and we're going to restore it back to normal."

Kim frowns and says, "We're getting my Ron back and whatever happens with the evil Ron, happens. He can go to…" before Tara says, "Kim! Accident or not he is still a living being!"

Kim says, "He's already tried to kill me a number of times and he might have even succeeded if it wasn't for my Ron stopping him. No, we're going to get that reversal ray and restore Ron back to normal if it is the last thing we're going to do Tara." She turns away from Tara but her conscience asks Kim, "Is it really right to destroy one life just to get Ron back? No matter how much you love him? How important he is to you?" She just gnaws at her lower lip as she answers her conscience with silence.

Dr. Wright says, "Am I to understand that your Ron has saved your life? How?"

Kim turns to him and says, "In battle, the evil Ron was barely able to use any of the monkey powers against me which would have given him enough of an edge to finish me. I'm certain that my Ron kept him from doing that. Plus, when evil Ron was choking the very life out of me at the hospital… MY Ron used his monkey powers to take over part of the body just long enough to force him to release me and save my life."

Dr. Wright's eyebrows bounce up and down in surprise and he says, "Amazing! Simply amazing! He shouldn't have been able to do **any** of that given how weak the initial scans of his brain were. Your friend is a most unusual one to be able to do that."

Kim gives him a big, genuine smile as she says, "Doctor, you have no idea of what the real Ron is like if you're just now realizing that. He may be weird, but I love him."

John thinks, "Amazing isn't the right word, how can someone who's lost all their memories AND be reprogrammed like Ian said still fight back enough to help her? It just doesn't make any sense!"

Dr. Wright looks over at Tara and Bonnie and discovers that they too had knowing smiles, though on Bonnie the smile came off more like a knowing smirk. He thinks, "When we restore Ron, I think I'm going to spend some time on getting to know him.

He must be a good person to have such loyal friends that care so much about him. Plus, the idea of him being such an unusual boy who can help his friend Kim even in the state that he was in where he had surely almost no memories, probably barely even remembered her name and he still was able to help her. That just makes him all the more intriguing and worthy of saving."

Dr. Wright smiles and chuckles to himself as he thinks, "When did I get caught up in trying to rescue the boy? He is a most unusual patient for sure." He says, "You're right… he is weird, but that is just part of his charm isn't it?"

Tara clasps her hands together in front of her and says, "Oh, you have no idea!"

John looks at Tara and thinks, "Now I really wish I **had** paid more attention to him when I first met him. It is just that he blended into the background so easily or seemed annoying when I looked at him." Suddenly it hits him, "Wait a second, if I remember right he plays the distraction so that means he has to blend in when not needed. Play second fiddle as it were and if any villain pays too much attention he probably just needs to annoy them so they'll focus on Kim. It is probably second nature to him! Genius!"

Dr. Wright chuckles and says, "Well then based on what I've just heard, I have decided to revise my original assessment. If his brainwaves have gotten that much stronger, then he is most likely in the 50-60 percent range and that's just if he was a normal person. Then again, if he's truly as unusual as you say, I'd be willing to go higher."

Kim, Tara and Bonnie cheer, with Bonnie's cheer surprising Kim and Tara both causing the cheer to be cut short.

Kim looks at Bonnie and says cautiously, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie says, "What? I may consider him a loser but even I want him back." She adds in thought, "Especially for your sake Kim… I'll lose my rival if you lose him. I want to win against you fair and square."

Kim turns away from Bonnie as she says, "Thanks Bonnie" and cheers again, "Yay! Ron's coming back! Whaa-hoo!" She even does a jump then a backflip into the air.

Tara shouts jumps as she tosses her hands into the air, "Yahoo!"

Dr. Wright chuckles, "Look at all that energy they're using, he must be quite the guy."

After a few moments Dr. Wright says, "So, where's Ron?"

Like a bell tolling, everyone stopped cheering and all eyes turned to Kim.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The title of this chapter is there to hint at what there is to learn "More tell me! More!" and as you've discovered, there is a bit to learn here. What do you think of Tara NOT telling Bonnie about John's crush on her? What do you think of John and Ian knowing each other? Will Kim really have it in her to possibly destroy Evil Ron in order to get back her Ron? What do you think of Ron's chances? Are they **really** as good as Dr. Ian Wright is telling the others or is there something else going on? Where do you think Ron is? He was rescued right? Who were the kidnappers? Answers will be forthcoming in the next couple of chapters!

As usual all thoughts, ideas, impressions, quotes, favorite food seasoning, favorite avenger and more are always welcome.


	18. Chapter 19: Ninjas and Ron

**Forget me not!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 19: Ninjas and Ron**

_**(In an airplane)**_

Ron Unstoppable was unconscious and tied up with two ninjas watching over him when the door to the cabin room opens up a female ninja walks in. She pulls off her mask to reveal herself as Yori.

Yori says, "How is our guest?" Her eyes dart to the sleeping form of Ron.

The first ninja says, "He is still unconscious thanks to the knockout dart."

Yori nods as she says, "Remember, he has mystical monkey powers which could allow him to wake up sooner."

The second ninja says in confusion, "I don't understand something. Shouldn't he have been able to use his powers to escape his bonds before we showed up?"

Yori looks at Ron again as she thinks about the ninja's question before she says, "The one that was threatening us when we arrived may not be the original Ron but the personality Dr. Drakken and Shego put into him. The honorable Ron we know may be the one in charge of the monkey powers."

The first ninja says, "That makes sense. The one we knocked out did not seem like the one we met at the school at all. He was much too angry and those threats… the honorable one would have never said such stuff."

Yori nods and says, "You're right. We must hope that Kim Possible has found out how to restore the honorable Ron by now after meeting that doctor."

The first ninja says, "From the tales I've heard about her, she is not the kind to fail at things that matter."

Yori recalls some of the stories that she'd heard from Ron about Kim and says, "You are right." She then adds in her thoughts, "Especially when it concerns him…"

The second ninja says, "How long should the dart keep him knocked out for even without his powers to help him?"

Yori says, "It should be very soon."

As if on cue, Ron groans softly and starts to open his eyes. Yori walks around to face Ron with one of the ninjas readying a knockout dart just in case.

Ron becomes fully awake and his eyes flash with a fury that almost makes Yori step back if she hadn't been expecting something like it but it also makes her sad.

Ron shouts, "Who are you? Where am I going? Are you taking me back to my girlfriend Shego?"

Yori's mind shouts, "GIRLFRIEND? SHEGO?? What happened to Kim Possible?" She quiets her mind and says in her best and most friendly voice, "I am Yori, a ninja for the Yamanouchi school. Do you remember?"

Ron tilts his head as he scowls, looking at her before he says, "What? What are you talking about! Why would I know you or some lame school? Where's Shego?"

Yori puts her hands together in front of her and says, "We are taking you to your girlfriend. Worry not." She keeps her face neutral even as Ron smiles in an evil way and says, "Good! I can't wait to get back and show her just how much I've missed…her…" His voice trailing off as his eyes become distant.

The two ninjas start to move until Yori raises a quick hand in a 'Hold it' sign that makes them stop immediately.

Yori waits and thinks, "I can sense something happening here… but what is going on?"

_**(Inside Ron's head)**_

Inner Ron sees Yori and some memories come flashing back to him about the Yamanouchi school. Scenes with the master lunch lady, the building he wrecks with a single kick to a tree, him somehow losing his clothes while trying to learn how to use a staff, and a flying sword that strips him and wrecks a building somehow. He also recalls Yori, seeing her at the airport for the first time and the kiss on the cheek he gets."

Inner Ron thinks, "I… I think I know her… but how? Who is she?" He couldn't remember her name just the flashes of moments he was getting that caused him great pain for even just remembering what he did.

Suddenly Ron says, "Help me! I want to remember!" before Evil Ron answers back, "Hey loser! Quit trying to remember stuff, it is giving me a headache!"

Inner Ron shakes his head as he shouts, "No! This feels important!"

Evil Ron materializes in front of Inner Ron, looking like a mirror copy of him only with red, evil eyes. He glares at the original Ron and says, "If you won't shut up and give me control then I will **force** you to!"

Inner Ron shakes his head and says, "No! You will just use the power to hurt KP!"

Evil Ron backhands Ron in the face, sending him flying back before he says, "Idiot! You don't even know who KP is!" He approaches him menacingly before he says, "Face it! I am the one in charge and there is nothing that a loser like you can do to stop me from hurting anyone from the sexy ninja girl in front of me to your precious KP!"

Inner Ron glares at Evil Ron and without another word, he throws a powerful punch at Evil Ron that knocks him out!

_**(Outside Ron)**_

Yori watches as Ron seems to struggle and argue with himself before he suddenly jumps within his restraints as if hit by a powerful uppercut. A moment passes before a blue glow starts to come from his eyes. The glow spreads out to cover his body very lightly.

Tense moments pass before Ron says, "Where… where am I? Who are you and why do you seem so familiar?"

Yori says, "Ron? Ron Stoppable? Is that you?"

Ron looks down at his glowing body and says with doubt and confusion, "I… I don't know. Who am I? Please tell me pretty girl."

Yori is stunned and thinks, "This is the real Ron!" before she suddenly thinks, "Pretty girl?" She blushes a little and smiles at him, "Uh…You are Ron Stoppable and you are safe now. You had been kidnapped and it was our honor to rescue you."

Ron looks around in confusion and says, "Where am I? Where am I going? And who are you?"

Yori says, "I am Yori and we are on within a jet that is taking you back to your…" She wonders if it'd be wise telling him about his girlfriend before he even remembers he had one. She says, "friends who care very much about you."

Ron looks around with a scared look and says, "He… was going to hurt KP… I don't know who that is but all I know is that I must protect!"

Yori glances at the other ninjas in the room quickly as she knew that they must be thinking the same thing as her. That this was definitely the real Ron and somehow he'd emerged looking to protect Kim but without really remembering who she was and possibly what she even looked like as Wade had explained that the ray did a very thorough job of wiping someone into a clean slate.

Suddenly one of the ninjas says, "We are approaching the coordinates that Miss Possible gave us."

Yori didn't know how long the 'real' Ron would be in charge so she bows and says, "Forgive me Stoppable-san but we can not risk you harming anyone."

Ron nods and says, "I understand, that other guy is pretty scary to me too."

Yori's eyebrows jump in surprise as she thinks, "Other guy? Does this mean there are two personalities?"

Yori nods to the other ninjas and they hook a parachute to him even though he is still tied up tightly. Yori and the two ninjas move towards the door and wait for the signal to jump.

Ron says, "What's going on? What we doing?"

Yori says, "Forgive me Stoppable-san but we will have to parachute you down now."

Ron says, "Where are we parachuuuuuuuuuu?" He never gets to finish his sentence as they are given the 'jump' signal and the four of them leap from the plane!

_**(Inside Ron's Head)**_

Evil Ron begins to stir and groan as he slowly starts to recover from the blow…

_**(On the ground)**_

Yori says, "Come along Stoppable-san…" She knew that they had to untie his feet and as she lead the way the other ninjas carefully watched over him for any signs of fight or flight attempts.

Ron looks around and says, "Where are we? What are we doing here?"

Yori say, "We are outside a lab of a Cyrus Bortel. Do you remember him?"

Ron looks at Yori with a blank stare as he says, "No, who is he? Is he someone who can help me find this KP?"

Yori tenses a little as she thinks, "Even with his mind nearly erased his heart remembers... I envy you Kim Possible." She says, "I believe so." She didn't want to mention that the KP whom he sought was waiting for him inside along with others.

Yori says, "Please follow me Stoppable-san" and she turns to lead them into the compound, which held the lab of Bortel.

Ron glances at the other ninjas and saw that they were going to move only if he did as well. Judging from the look in their eyes, they were watching him closely in case that 'other' self that he could sense awakening within himself and knew that when he fully awoke, it was only a matter of time before he took back control. Rather than waste any time he walks quickly to keep up with Yori.

Yori thinks, "I wonder how she will react to seeing him the way he is? Will she be happy or upset? A blank person who can't remember anything or anyone?" A feeling of pain stabs at her heart at being forgotten but somehow the name KP had still stuck with him and not her name.

Ron starts to sweat as he says, "Um… pretty girl?" After walking more than halfway to where they were going to meet Kim and the others.

Yori turns and says, "Yes Stoppable-san?"

Ron says in a pained voice, "He's waking up…" and when she seems to not understand he says, "The mean guy…" His voice is quickly fading in strength.

Yori runs up to Ron even as the ninjas move closer as well to grab him should he lose the battle.

Just then Kim runs up and shouts, "Ron! You're back!" She slips past Yori before she can say anything to warn her.

Kim looks down at Ron's face and doesn't see pure hatred and anger at seeing her face. Instead she saw on his face confusion, sadness, longing for something he couldn't identify and pain… but above it all, she saw her Ron. Tears come to her eyes and she says in a cracking voice, "Ron…? Is that really you?"

Ron painfully says, "I… don't know… help me… I need to find KP…" He then collapses to the ground doubling over as if he'd just been struck a powerful, painful blow. He shudders for a moment before he becomes very still.

During that time, Tara, Bonnie, John, Cyrus and Dr. Wright catch up to see the doubled over Ron.

Kim tearfully says, "R-Ron?"

Ron's head snaps up and his face scowls with fury at the sight of her and the fire of intense hatred shows in his eyes before he stands up and says, "Kim Possible… my arch nemesis! So we meet again." He gives a dark smile as he says, "How's the throat feeling?"

Yori signals the other ninjas and they quickly grab him, restraining him before he can try anything.

Ron hardly seems to have noticed them as he notices the tears on Kim's face and says, "I don't know why you're crying. I wish I did so that I may continue to cause the pain that…"

The next thing he might have said was silenced as Kim hits him so hard that it actually knocks Ron and the two ninjas holding him off their feet and onto their backs!

Everyone is just stunned that Kim would strike even the more cruel Ron so hard and no words are said before Kim pulls back with her tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kim turns away and after a moment she turns her head towards the unconscious Ron and says very softly, "Give me back my Ron you bastard…" She can't take it anymore and walks off, heading towards the lab she'd just come from.

The two ninjas get up and look at Kim for the longest time as they hold Ron up by his arms before they turn their heads to look at Yori.

Yori wipes at a tear and says, "Come, we must go. Carry him." She gets some silent nods and then they start to head towards the lab but they all retain a quiet distance from Kim so as not to upset her any further.

Bonnie's jaw was still dropped as the ninjas walk past with Ron before she finally regains her senses and says, "She… she actually… I mean… she struck Ron!"

Tara puts her hand on Bonnie's shoulder and says, "Yeah, I know… I'm scared too Bonnie." She never thought she'd see the day when Kim struck Ron like that.

John walks up to Bonnie's other side and places a hand there, slightly surprised that she didn't shrug it off as he assumed she might still be a little upset at him for what he'd said earlier and says to her, "I am guessing that she's never done anything like that around Ron before?"

Bonnie shakes her head and says, "No, in fact she always did her best to protect him from harm. It was always part of that whole, "He's got my back, I've got his back" kind of deal as she explained it once." She looks over to John and says, "I never thought she'd actually strike him and believe me there were times I tried to get her goat enough so she'd try to strike me and get suspended from school."

Tara gasps, "Bonnie! No! Why?"

Bonnie says, "I thought that good girl thing was an act and that she hung around Stoppable because she pitied him but they stayed friends from K-12 and never once. I thought if she could lose her temper everyone would see her for what she really was."

John says, "You mean a girl who acted all nice, sweet and innocent but was really a cruel and manipulative girl? Just as you are a cruel, shallow and manipulative girl on the surface but really nice and sweet on the inside?"

Bonnie nobs her head and says, "Exactly!" She then realizes what he'd said and says, "Wait! I mean…" She then sees the look on John's face and groans as she knew that look where nothing she said would allow her to take back what she had just said so she instead just shrugs off the hands on her shoulders and mutters, "I'm so outta here!" before she turns to follow Kim and the others back towards the lab with John and Tara joining her.

Dr. Wright was quite surprised after all that he had learned about Ron on the trip to Cyrus's lab.

Cyrus was shocked as he was one of the few people that Kim and Ron helped that actually _knew_ Kim and Ron as well as being able to remember Ron's name. They'd always struck him as a couple even before they became an official couple.

Cyrus thinks, "For her to do that… she must really be hurting." Before it suddenly occurs to him that everyone was heading towards his lab and with a start, he quickly runs towards his own lab so that he wouldn't be the last one to get there.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It has been a while since I updated anything other than my Kim and the Ghostbusters story. I hope you liked the way I had 'good' Ron out for a while even if he still didn't remember anything. What did you think about insights to Yori and the ninjas? What do you think about how Yori's feelings were hurt? Did you like the brief scene where Kim and 'good' Ron got to see each other even if he didn't remember her? What did you think Kim's reaction? Or that of the others for that matter? What did you think of John when he talked to Bonnie? What did you think of Cyrus Bortel?

As usual all thoughts about the story, ideas for the story, suggestions for it, daydreams about the characters, impressions, what story you'd like to see me work on next, reviews for the KP Marathon and of course the NEW Graduation episode and more are always welcome.


	19. Chapter 20: Fate

**Forget me not!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only one of them ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do?

**Chapter 20: Fate**

_**(Cyrus's Lab)**_

Within the lab, Ron was still unconscious from Kim's earlier blow when Cyrus finally connects to his brother on the phone.

Cyrus was more than a bit nervous as every glance at Kim told him just how close Kim was to ripping the cell phone out of his hand and shouting, "Give me back my Ron!" Personally he didn't know how she was holding herself back but he was glad that she was.

Cyrus says, "Hey Aborlis, how are you doing?"

Aborlis grumbles on his side and says, "Hey little bro, what's up? I'm quite busy over here."

Cyrus says, "I won't be long. I've been working on a project and could really use your assistance."

Aborlis sighs audibly over the phone and says, "It isn't another lame thing like the moodulator is it?"

Cyrus shakes his head even though his brother couldn't see it and says, "No! I learned my lesson there. Besides, you still owe me for my help with the mind control chip research!"

A creaking of metal catches Cyrus's attention as he sees that Kim had started to bend the corner of a metal desk he had in the room. He almost gulps at the sight but stops as Aborlis's voice comes over the phone to say, "Very well. Send me all the data that you have and I'll take a look at it."

Cyrus quickly turns away from Kim, not wanting to see a furious Kim anymore and says quickly, "No, no! That simply won't do! I know you too well my brother. You'll simply ignore the data I send you and get around to in a month. I don't want to wait that long. I too have other things that I must get back to doing as well." He adds quickly in his thoughts, "Like keeping a certain redhead from killing me."

There is silence on the other end for a few moments and in that time Cyrus could feel some cold sweat going down the back of his neck until finally Aborlis says, "Ok, if your project means that much to you. You can come to my lab. Do you know where it is?"

Cyrus thinks "No, or I would have told Miss Possible and sent her on her merry way!" He says, "No, I don't. The last time I tried to send you a birthday card it got sent back to me as undeliverable!"

Aborlis's sigh can be heard again before a low mutter of "I knew I was forgetting something when I moved…"

Aborlis says to Cyrus, "Ok, here's the new address. (new address told here) Will you be coming out soon?"

Cyrus doesn't even look back at Kim or anyone else in the room to know how he should answer before he says, "Oh yes, I'll be coming out very soon. The sooner I can finish this, the better."

Aborlis says, "Ok, I'll be watching for you Cy', now I really must go. Bye!" With that the connection ends and he turns to the others, "Well, I've got the address. I suppose you don't need me anymore. So good luck in restoring your friend." He holds out the address he'd written down on a sheet of paper.

Kim says, "You're coming with us." She says it so matter of factly that no one in the room questioned why.

Cyrus says, "Oh very well…" He had hoped to be able to blame it on a voice-duplicating program but could see that option wasn't going to be available any more.

Cyrus leads the way out of the room to the airport outside where he had a jet that he'd already seen to having all prepped and ready to go while they'd been waiting for Ron to show up.

A few minutes later they were all in the air with the ninjas watching over Ron carefully.

Bonnie whispers to Tara, "I wonder how much Kim can take?" with Tara whispering back, "I don't know. I would have broken down into tears by now. She's stronger than she looks." Bonnie whispers again, "I don't know… I always thought Ron was her strength. Maybe the good news is all the hope she has to keep her going at this point?"

John leans in and whispers, "Girls, I think she's starting to get suspicious of your whispering…"

Both Bonnie and Tara stop and look over at Kim, seeing her look at them out of the corner of her eye. After that the rest of the short flight was in total silence.

The plane comes to a nice, slightly bumpy landing has a side effect of starting to stir Ron.

No one says a word but Cyrus is the first to disembark in case his brother Aborlis was there waiting for him. He wasn't there to greet him, in fact only a single henchman was there to greet him but as soon as he saw Kim Possible he ran to sound the alarm but was quickly knocked out by her.

Fortunately the henchman had told Cyrus where they were going before seeing Kim. However without a clear map of the place they didn't know exactly where the room was.

Kim activates her Kimmunicator and says, "Hey Wade, we are in the lair of Aborlis Wright, the inventor of the ray that zapped Ron and we need a map. Can you see if you can scan the place? We need to find lab #2."

Wade looks at Kim and can see a multitude of emotions washing through her. On one hand she was excited and happy that she was nearing the end of her mission while on another hand she was scared and nervous that Aborlis wouldn't have any way to reverse the damage to Ron. He moves his fingers over the keyboard, sending quick commands to a satellite that scans the lair and within a few moments he has his answer.

Wade says, "Just go down the corridor in front of you, take a right, then a left. It should be the room at the end of it."

John says, "Are all villain lairs that simple to navigate?"

Kim shakes her head before she says, "Not all of them but usually they don't want to make it too complicated in case I visit them because Ron and I have a habit of blowing up their labs and complicated lairs just mean more trouble when you're trying to flee from something blowing up."

John says, "Ah, that makes sense."

Kim says, "Lets go. Since we were expected I don't think he'll have turned on the security system but everyone be careful. We will probably run into more henchmen and it only takes one to sound the alarm."

Everyone walks quietly through the lair and manage to avoid most of the henchmen. Yori quickly silences the few henchmen that they do encounter with her stealthy ninja skills.

Eventually they all make it to the last leg of their trip. Kim was in full mission mode and unknown to everyone at the time, Ron had become fully awake during the last henchmen they had knocked out but he was playing possum and biding his time until he knew what was going on and where they were.

Cyrus taps in a code on the door, knowing that his brother liked to use his locker code at the country club they sometimes went to play a round of golf at every so often for his labs.

The door opens with a quiet 'swoosh' that was commonplace in most lairs and the Aborlis had his back to them as Cyrus enters with Kim and the others.

Hearing footsteps Aborlis says, "One moment Cyrus, I'll be right with you." He finishes soldering a connection and turns as he lifts his eyeshield before he gasps loudly and says, "Kim Possible! CYRUS! What is the meaning of this!"

Cyrus says, "Sorry Abs, but one of your inventions did something to her partner and she most insistent that he be restored."

Aborlis growls, "What are you talking about? I wasn't finished with any…?" His voice trails off as he sees Kim and from the talks he'd had with the other villains, she was a cool and powerful fighter but what he saw at that moment was anything **but** cool. In fact, as she approached him she looked like she was ready to tear his head off and shove it someplace where the sun didn't shine!

Kim stops before Aborlis as he leans against the desk behind him and says, "Ron was hit by your memory eraser that the government took from you. I want you to restore him… _**NOW**_" The force of her last word hit Aborlis with such force he felt as if he'd practically been struck by a strong punch.

Bonnie crosses her arms as she says sharply, "I wouldn't waste any time if I were you. She's madder than I've ever seen her and trust me, that's saying a lot."

Aborlis looks at Bonnie, narrowing his eyes at her before looking back at Kim and thinks, "I think if I want to stay healthy, I better go along with this…"

Aborlis says, "Fine! Bring him over here so I can scan him. I need to know the extent of the ray's effects before I can reverse it."

Yori signals and the two ninjas carry Ron over to Aborlis.

Aborlis picks up a device and scans Ron. As he does so he presses a few other buttons when he realizes that Ron was playing possum and does a complete save within the device. He does his best to keep from grinning evilly as he turns and says, "Very well, I've got what I need."

Aborlis walks over to the table he'd been working at and says, "I'm inputting the settings now…"

Kim happily says, "Finally my Ron will be restored!" It was when Aborlis was halfway through when Ron finally stops playing possum and sends his two fists upward so fast into the faces of the ninjas holding him that everyone but Aborlis was surprised.

Ron leaps forward into the air immediately afterwards and says with a evil grin at Kim, "Hey there my arch-nemesis! Did you miss me? Don't you know you can't stop Unstoppable?"

Aborlis thinks, "So this is Unstoppable… He's even better than I'd heard." He continues to type into the raygun and thinks, "note to self, bigger buttons next time."

Kim and Yori both take up fighting stances while John pulls Tara and Bonnie of to one side with Dr. Wright joining them. Cyrus walks over towards his brother and says, "How soon will you be done Abs?"

Aborlis says, "I'll be done a lot sooner if you and the cheerleader over there can keep him busy and don't distract me. It isn't easy to type on this tiny keyboard."

Cyrus says, "You were planning on getting your henchwoman to do all the typing for you again weren't you?"

Aborlis grins evilly and says, "Hey, if you're going to employ evil secretaries then you might as well use them."

Cyrus rolls his eyes and says, "Oh brother…" Aborlis glares at him and says, "Speaking of which… how could you betray your own brother like this?"

Cyrus says, "Says the brother who'd forgotten to send me a card or a gift on my birthday!"

Aborlis growls and shouts, "I was BUSY! That was when the blasted government took my memory eraser technology!"

Cyrus says, "And I suppose they conveniently erased your memory long enough for you to forget my birthday?"

Aborlis grips the raygun tightly and says, "I already apologized for that! I made up for it by sending you two gifts on your next birthday didn't I?"

Tara says, "Um guys, I hate to interrupt but shouldn't you be finishing that instead of arguing?" She gives them the shy, lost puppy dog look and the two Bortels grumble before Cyrus turns away to let Aborlis finish his work.

Bonnie leans over to Tara with a grin and whispers, "I see you've learned a trick or two from me."

Tara whispers back, "I did it for Kim and Ron… besides, um… we're best friends, how could I not learn from you?"

Bonnie's grin changes into a soft smile and she hugs Tara before she says, "Thanks Tara."

John says to Bonnie, "Now that's the true you…"

Bonnie softly blushes through a glare that she sends at John but remains silent before she turns her eyes to look at the fighting trio.

Ron had so far been able to hold his own against Yori and Kim since he'd been trained by Shego who was a near match for Kim on a normal day and he somehow still knew the monkey kung fu moves as well. This allowed him to switch back and forth to counter the two different styles of Yori and Kim.

Kim and Yori were slowly working Ron into a corner, as the two ninjas he had knocked out still remained unconscious on the floor.

Taking advantage of a momentarily pause in the fight while the three of them tried to catch their breath, Ron says, "Hey Kimmie, are you and Miss Ninja over there a item? She fights well enough that she seems to know you pretty well."

Kim blushes and says, "No! We're just friends."

Yori nods and says, "That is true."

Ron grins as they hold back on the fighting, his plan working to give him the time he needed to pull off the plan in his mind. He says, "Sure, that's what they all say… Well you two can have each other. I'm too much man for either of you. Only my girlfriend Shego can satisfy my dark hungers."

It quickly became the wrong words to say as anger flashed on both faces and they both joined in for a powerful punch at his face. However he'd been prepared for that and leaps up into the air, landing on their arms as their fists smash into the wall behind him creating little craters with cracks in the wall coming from them.

Ron leaps forward over their heads and runs towards Aborlis as he says, "I don't know what you're doing over there but if I smash that raygun then their whole plan will be ruined!"

Aborlis turns and shouts, "No! Stay away from me!" Even as Kim and Yori move to stop Ron but both knew it'd be too late…

Suddenly Ron is struck in the face, which sends him flying to the floor, and everyone is stunned to see John standing there.

John says, "So I took a little Karate…"

Everyone snaps out of it and Aborlis says, "Goodbye Unstoppable!" and he fires the raygun which a strange beam that seems to flow to and from over Ron.

_**(Within Ron)**_

Evil Ron screams, "NOOOOOOO!!!!" as the unconscious Ron bathed in mystical powers wakes up as if he'd been jolted awake from a horrible nightmare!

Inner Ron's eyes take on the appearance of a TV with hundreds upon thousands of images and sounds moving quickly, appearing to overlap each other to any outside observer but in reality his memories were flooding back to him at such an incredible rate!

As the memories come flooding back, the Evil Ron known as Unstoppable fades and starts to become static-like as if he was being drawn away and erased.

Near the end, Ron's eyes become their normal brown eyes and he looks at Evil Ron. He stands up and clenches his fists tightly before he says, "You… you… YOU HURT MY KP!" His eyes fill with tears as Evil Ron grins darkly and says weakly, "Good… she was a bi…" He never finishes his sentence as Ron punches him so hard that he gets sent flying backwards and thanks to Ron having power over his mind once again he creates a stone wall for him to crash hard into.

Evil Ron coughs and says, "From here on… you'll have to live… both of you… with what I've done… I have no regrets since you… will never forget me… you or that woman who I hate so much…" He struggles from the wall; falling to his knees as he grins and says, "Don't think this is the last of me…" With that he disappears from sight.

Ron growls, "Good riddance… I hope I never see you again." He scans his mind quickly and can feel every corner, light and dark back under his command. No signs or memories other than what he'd experienced when he was amnesiac. Only when he was completely certain that the Evil Ron was not lurking anywhere in his mind to strike back at him some later point did he allow his consciousness to surface.

_**(Outside Ron)**_

Aborlis steps back out of the way as Kim and Yori rush over to where Ron lays on the floor. He says, "It is done. The other personality should be gone for good now."

Kim breathes heavily in anticipation more than from the battle she'd just had and wonders, "Did he erase the evil one? Or my Ron?"

Kim holds her breath as his eyes begin to flutter and the silence in the room was almost deafening as everyone waited to see who would wake up.

Ron softly moans and opens his eyes to see Kim and Yori with Tara, Bonnie, Cyrus Bortel, and a bunch of others standing behind them. None of that mattered as he could see the tears forming in Kim's eyes.

Ron says a little more hoarsely than he intended to as if he had not used his own voice in quite some time, "KP… I am sorry I couldn't…" His words were cut off by one of the most passionate kisses that he could ever remember receiving from her. He slides his hand up to her cheek after feeling two teardrops land on him.

Ron eventually pushes Kim back gently as his lungs begin to beg for precious air. He looks up dazed at Kim as more tears flow down her face to land on his face. He could tell by the look in her eyes that they weren't sad tears but tears of joy.

Kim sniffles and says, "R-Ron… I thought… I had lost you forever…"

Ron smiles his goofy, yet reassuring smile at Kim which told everyone who knew him that it was the real Ron and not the Evil Ron with whom they'd all been fighting against. He says, "Hey KP, you know you can't get rid of me that easily. I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Tara leans against Bonnie's shoulder and says, "Isn't that just the most sweetest thing you've ever heard Bonnie?" She wipes at flow of tears that had begun to flow down her cheeks when Kim kissed Ron.

Even Bonnie's eyes were watery as says, "You're right Tara…" She is about to wipe at her eyes when John offers her a tissue. She smiles at John and takes the tissue, wiping at her eyes.

John smiles at the way Kim hugs Ron and sees that the love they share is both unbreakable and undeniable. He thinks, "I'm glad that they are together again. They deserve each other."

Bonnie moves away from Tara and leans into John where he simply wraps a slow, gentle arm around her shoulder.

Yori couldn't help but be tearful at that moment. She was glad that she'd had a part in restoring Ron's memories as she'd hated the thought of the Ron she'd gotten to know being replaced by… by that monster.

Yori begins to move when Ron says, "Hi Yori, thank you for rescuing me and bringing me here."

Yori smiles and bows, "It was my honor Stoppable-san"

Ron says, "Call me Ron-san"

Yori giggles as she says, "Ok, Ron-san it is…" She thinks, "It is so good to have him back."

Kim says, "Thank you for your help Yori, I don't know what I would have done without your help in rescuing him from those other ninjas."

Yori bows to Kim and says, "No need to thank me, I was all too happy to help."

Kim leans towards Ron, tapping his head with the side of hers, letting some of her red hair spill over his face as she says, "I owe you big Yori… Ron means the world to me."

Yori brings her hands together in front of her and says, "Again, you owe me nothing. It was my honor to help him. You two helped defeat Yono, for that the school and I owed you much."

Kim shakes her head and says, "No… I owe you and the school. Just ask and if I can do it, I will do it. This is much more than what we did for the school against him."

Ron smiles a little and says, "I have to agree with Kim. I owe you big too. You helped bring me back to KP."

Aborlis clears his throat and says, "Actually it was my technology that brought you back. I think I should get some thanks too."

Kim's eyes flashed angrily at him and she says, "You! It was your technology that almost made me…" She stops as she feels Ron's gentle hand touch her cheek.

Ron softly says, "Let it go KP, I'm back and that's all that matters." He smiles at her and says, "Now, I don't know about you but I haven't had any nacos in quite a while. So how about we go to Bueno Nacho?"

Kim smiles big at Ron and says, "Sounds super naco-licious to me."

Cyrus says, "Thanks for restoring him back to normal."

Aborlis hmmphs and says, "If I hadn't, I think she would have ripped my head off."

Kim thinks, "You have no idea…" She squeezes Ron to her in a tight hug, not wanting to let go of him just yet in case it was a dream. She says, "Come on Ron, let's go home."

The two ninjas wake up with Yori putting smelling salts under their noses and with that everyone leaves.

**Epilogue:**

Aborlis stands in the room glaring at some ninjas in front of him and he says, "All you had to do was bring me Unstoppable! What happened!"

The lead ninja says, "We underestimated the ninja skills of the others. It won't happen again."

Aborlis says, "It doesn't matter. Those zeros brought him to me anyway." He pulls out a small remote and says, "However, I can't have any lose ends so…" He then presses the button before any of them can move and floors open up under all but the leading ninja sending them all into the lava that ran under his lair.

The lead ninja frowns under his mask and says, "That was unnecessary. They wouldn't have talked."

Aborlis pulls out a raygun and says, "That's not why I did it… it was so they couldn't help you." He pulls the trigger and blasts the ninja full on, causing him to scream for a few moments before he fell to the ground.

Aborlis steps forward and with his other hand he removes the mask to reveal the blond hair of the leader underneath and looks into the blank eyes of the man. He grins as he evilly says, "Perfect…"

**THE END?**

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story. There is room for a sequel as you have all guessed. The question is should I make one or see if one of you readers want to write it instead? At least you all know who sent the ninjas to capture Evil Ron in the first place came from. What did you think of the Bortels? Did they seem like brothers to you? What did you think of the way Bonnie and Tara were during this chapter? What did you think of John/Jean in this chapter? What did you think of Yori and Kim's fight with Ron? Was the scene with Kim and Ron at the end too mushy? What do you think of Aborlis? He's a classic evil villain wouldn't you say? Never knowing when to quit while he's ahead. Any guesses as to what Aborlis has in mind for the ninja he just erased? Anyway, I hope that you'll all send me lots of reviews as for now… this was the LAST chapter to this story unless a sequel happens.

As usual, all thoughts on the story, ideas that you may have, suggestions, impressions on any of the characters, thoughts about the anime movie "Paprika", and more are always welcome.


End file.
